Fallen
by Sei ann
Summary: Sakura has change into an impassive kunochi with a goal only she knows, now that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi came back can they find out what's in her heart or will it be too late
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto stop acting like a little kid" Kakashi scolded, putting his Icha Icha paradise away, Naruto was talking non-stop about Ramen and how he's happy to be coming back to Konoha. After 3 years of being away with Sasuke, Kakashi and Team Taka.

(A/N: Naruto and Kakashi originally left to assist Sasuke and his team in defeating Madara and Akatsuki, Now Sasuke and Naruto are 18 years old.)

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei how can you not be happy! Were finally coming back home and to my Ichiraku Ramen at last!" Naruto exclaimed all too loudly, receiving a smack in the head by Kakashi and Sasuke. "You're too loud Dobe"

"Naruto we get your excited, but some peace and quiet would be great after a very long journey back home don't you think" Kakashi stated, Naruto just stuck his tongue out and pouted like a kid. "You are so immature" Karin the only female in the group implied.

"I'm not talking to you four eyes!" Naruto retorted

"What did you say you little-"

"Hey, it's true four eyes" Suigetsu flashed a smile, which showed off his sharp teeth."Shut it fish breath!" Karin said punching Suigetsu in the stomach causing her fist to pass through water. Naruto, Suigetsu and Karin kept arguing until they reached Konoha Gates.

"We're finally back; I can't wait to see everyone! Let's hurry Tsunade obaa-chan can't wait to see me" Naruto then ran passed them, heading for the Hokage tower, everyone just followed shortly after he left.

"_**We're finally back huh.." **_Kakashi thought smiling under his mask.

"_**Hn..It still looks the same as when I left"**_ Sasuke just shrugged

"_**He he..This is where Sasuke and i will start our family"**_ Karin stared at Sasuke blushing at her thoughts.

"_**Maybe I'll pick up girls here" **_Suigetsu smirked.

"_**I hope people here are nice and that they'll be my friend, Especially this Sakura that Naruto-kun keeps telling me about"**_ Juugo thought.

HOKAGE TOWER

"Shizune has Kakashi and the others arrived yet?" Tsunade asked leaning on her desk. "Yes Tsunade-sama, i already received word from the guards that they arrived just now, they should be here right about.."

"TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, as he busted through the doors of her office. "Naruto you haven't changed a bit have you, still as Noisy as before" Tsunade grinned. "Admit it Baa-chan, you missed me!" Naruto gave a goofy smile.

Tsunade of course missed Naruto after all he did, who wouldn't miss the Hyper active blonde, Tsunade got up from her chair and hugged Naruto in a tight hug almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head, as he entered along with everyone behind him. "Welcome back Kakashi and Uchiha" Tsunade said as she released Naruto, no one missed the venom in her voice as she said the last name.

"Hn" was all Sasuke's reply.

Tsunade glared at his reply "So they must be team Taka I presume" Tsunade gestured to the Three behind Sasuke.

"Yes they are, the girl is Karin and the one on my right is Suigetsu, on my left is Juugo" Sasuke explained, not even sparing a glance to his team.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Tsunade Fifth Hokage of the hidden village of the Leaf" Tsunade said politely.

"Neh..Baa-chan where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked smiling, obviously excited to see the pink headed Shinobi.

Tsunade just frowned and sighed, this of course did not go unnoticed especially by Naruto,Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Baa-chan what's wrong, did something happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked frantically worried, going through all the possible things that could have happened to the Pinkette. "Calm down Naruto..Sakura is fine, she's just changed a lot" Tsunade said trying to calm Naruto down.

"Changed? What do you mean baa-chan?" Naruto asked confused."Changed like she's a completely different person Naruto, She's nothing like who she was before" Tsunade explained sadly.

Naruto had his mouth opened slightly in shock, Kakashi was also surprised but remained emotionless, Sasuke didn't care that much but still listened."Where is Sakura-chan now?" Naruto asked recovering from his shock. Tsunade turned to Shizune "Shizune do you know where Sakura is?"

"From what I heard, Sakura-san usually trains in training ground xj" Shizune answered hesitantly.

"Let's go, it's better to see it with your own eyes" Tsunade said walking outside her office with everyone one following behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade lead them all to an abandoned, beaten up old training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha. "Sakura-chan's here?" Naruto asked puzzled, scanning the around for the Pinkette. "This is where she trains?" Karin scoffed, looking disgusted at the place.

"Shizune is it clear?" Tsunade asked glancing around the area.

"Yes my lady" Tsunade nodded and did a few hand signs, and the ground started to shake descending below the grounds. Everyone minus Tsunade and Shizune of course were surprised, Naruto looked like a kid in an amusement park. "This is so cool! When did we get this?" Naruto announced.

Tsunade didn't answer because she already expected Naruto's reaction, when they got to the lowest floor underground, she lead them to a giant room that looked state of the art."Wow!" Naruto gasped

"The Leaf's got it good huh" Suigetsu smirked.

Inside consisted of a high tech training room with 2 males and a female scientist; there is also a very large window so inside to see whose training. But sadly there was no one inside the room training, Naruto frowned, Tsunade just looked confused and a little angry. She had to go through the trouble of showing them a top secret training ground of the leaf only to find that the one their looking for was not there, Tsunade glared at Shizune demanding an explanation.

Shizune just gulped" Well I didn't know if she was going to be here exactly" She stepped back waiting for Tsunade's yelling, but luckily it didn't came. She instead called one of the scientists, the female with blonde hair in a low pony tail with bangs falling to the side of her face, and wore a geeky pair of glasses so you couldn't see her eye colour, and a standard lab coat came forward."Yes Hokage-sama"

"Has Haruno Sakura been here today?" Tsunade questioned.

The scientist fixed her glasses before answering "No, she hasn't come today Hokage-sama" She had a tint of pink on her cheeks which everyone noticed; they realized she was staring at Sasuke behind Tsunade.

Tsunade and Kakashi just rolled their eyes, Sasuke just ignored her, Karin glared at the scientist, Naruto and Suigetsu had the same thought "_Damn Uchiha, with their good looks"_

"So when did we get this room?" Kakashi asked, Tsunade just nodded to the scientist to explain.

"This room is specially designed for all terrain, strength, endurance, speed training. It's basically indestructible from the inside, it is also chakra proof with a push of a button." She explained.

Naruto had an excited look on his face "I am so Training here!"

"I should warn you Naruto this is not just a training room" Tsunade began, Naruto tilted his head in confusion "It is also a torture room, many have died and suffered in their Naruto" Tsunade warned, which caused Naruto to jaw dropped; everyone just stared at the so called torture room."This room was originally for keeping the leaf village's enemies or anyone who refuses to speak during interrogation, without the use of their chakra they can easily be tortured and die." Tsunade continued, turning to the scientist.

"Using these controls" she gestured to the control panel not far from them" We can control the rooms environment, for example we can burn the person inside until their nothing but ashes, or we can crush them by using the walls" Naruto gulped, loosening his collar nervously, rethinking his decision to train here."Or we can even-"

"Enough, they get the picture, Thank you" Tsunade interrupted, sensing fear mostly from Naruto."Hai" nodded the scientist glancing at the Uchiha.

"So Naruto do you still want to train here?" Tsunade mocked, which made everyone smirk."N..no thanks..I'm settle for the.. Old one" Naruto shuddered, smiling nervously. Everyone just chuckled at Naruto, who in returned glared at them, but then he realized something.

" Wait! Then how come Sakura-chan trains here then?" his questioned caught everyone's interest. Tsunade just remained silent for a few seconds, trying to find the right words "Since this room is so dangerous, only the most powerful Shinobi's may train here"

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow at her "How powerful exactly?"He questioned.

"To be perfectly honest, you have to be the strongest in every aspect to train, let alone live through this" Tsunade stated."How much did Sakura-chan changed?" Naruto asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

Tsunade was just about to reply, when the opening of the door inside the room was heard. Everyone turned their attention to someone wearing a black cloak inside the torture room.

(A/N: Naruto and the others are outside the torture room ok. There's a different entrance inside the room)


	3. Chapter 3

No one could tell what gender the person wearing the black cloak was, because the hood was up. Said person put the hood of the cloak down revealing pink hair, and emerald eyes that held no joy or happiness within them but belonged to a goddess, along with her entire face that looked like it came from a beautiful painting it was beyond comparison to anyone. Her face looked angelic, her skin flawless but her body couldn't be seen because of the cloak. But her face alone was breathtaking enough, her face showed no emotion.

Everyone was in awe at the person before them, Naruto and Suigetsu were drooling and blushing, Karin was red with envy and anger that she was getting all the attention including Sasuke's, Kakashi and Juugo had a tint of pink on their cheeks unable to look away along with everyone.

Sasuke was shocked (but being him he hid it very well) that Sakura a desperate and weak fan girl with a huge forehead when she was 12, was now the 18 years old beauty in front of them. He also found himself glued to the sight in front of him "_She's changed alright..But her strength I'm actually interested to see"_ Sasuke smirked.

"That...that's..Sakura-chan!" Naruto shuddered, his face completely red. Tsunade smirked along with Shizune almost every guy get's that way around Sakura. "Yes Naruto, She's gorgeous isn't she" Tsunade smiled at her apprentice, Naruto along with the guys minus Sasuke nodded.

"Hmph..She's not that pretty" Karin scoffed looking at Sasuke.

"You're just jealous, that she's definitely prettier than you!" Suigetsu taunted, not taking his eyes off Sakura. "Yeah right!" Karin fumed.

"Sakura-sama will you have your the usual training?" a man's voice asked, catching everyone's attention. "Surprise me" Sakura replied, in a melodic voice, fitted to no one else but her.

"Alright, we will begin in a few seconds Sakura-sama" replied the man.

Sakura made no move; she just stood there motionless in the middle of the room. Then all of a sudden Kunai, Shuriken and exploding tags were thrown from every angle of the room aiming for the pinkette. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, banging on the window which didn't even made a dent.

"Stop it Naruto! That glass won't break, and she can't see or hear us!" Tsunade yelled holding Naruto back. "But Sakura-ch-"

"Look Naruto" Kakashi pointed to the window. Naruto went wide eye, there standing like nothing happened was Sakura unharmed, and then the floors started to rise and fall at different times. While a giant shuriken was launched at the pinkette, Sakura just stood there not moving she caught the giant shuriken with one hand and send chakra through her hand breaking it into millions of pieces. Then fire shot from the sides of the room along with Senbon needles, the whole room was engulfed with smoke from the fire that no one could see what was happening.

Naruto looked scared for Sakura along with Kakashi, while Tsunade along with everyone just watched, except Karin who smiled evilly "_She's in for it now"_

When the smoked finally cleared, Karin went wide eye and immediately ate her words, Sakura was standing there like before not even a single injury. "How did she.." Karin gashed. Tsunade smirked "Everyone allow me to introduce Konoha's strongest Shinobi, Top medic ninja and most feared Anbu Captain, **Haruno Sakura**"

Gasps and Shocked expression was plastered on everyone's faces, registering Tsunade's little revelation.

"Make the room chakra proof with obstacle course number 7" Sakura said, which earned a gasp from Tsunade, Shizune and the three scientist in the room. "But Sakura-sama tha-"

"Just do it" Sakura ordered coldly, everyone was completely taken back "H..hai" the man replied.

"Wait..don't-" Tsunade was too late to stop them, the light inside the room started to turn green. And the walls started to close in attempting to crush Sakura, and the floor like before started to rise and fall making Sakura lose her balance, a small pedestal appeared on the edge of the room, Shuriken and Senbon needles were thrown at one angle of the room, Sakura dodge them jumping out of the way. But the walls were already getting dangerously close to each other and fire shot from the ceiling.

"**BAM!"**

Everyone went wide eyed; Naruto, Kakashi looked devastated; Tsunade and Shizune were on the verge of tears, Suigetsu and Juugo just stared at the ground with sad expressions, Karin didn't even care "_That's what she get's for being such a show off!"_

Sasuke's face remained blank _"She's changed in appearance. Nothing more, her title is wasted on her"_

The walls in the room started to unclasped returning to their original positions, the pedestal was gone along with Sakura.

Naruto looked as if he was starting to cry "_Why..why did this happen! I just saw her for the first time in years and...This had to happen!"_

Tsunade looked away from the window looking crushed and on the brink of tears, Shizune comforting her. Everyone expressions didn't change, until they heard a rising sound and looked to see...


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

"_**BAM!"**_

_Everyone went wide eyed; Naruto, Kakashi looked devastated; Tsunade and Shizune were on the verge of tears, Suigetsu and Juugo just stared at the ground with sad expressions, Karin didn't even care __**"That's what she get's for being such a show off!"**_

_Sasuke's face remained blank __**"She's changed in appearance. Nothing more, her title is wasted on her"**_

_The walls in the room started to unclasped returning to their original positions, the pedestal was gone along with Sakura._

_Naruto looked as if he was starting to cry __**"Why..why did this happen! I just saw her for the first time in years and...This had to happen!"**_

_Tsunade looked away from the window, looking crushed and on the brink of tears, Shizune comforting her. Everyone expressions didn't change, until they heard a rising sound and looked to see..._

The pedestal rising up and standing on top of it was none other than Sakura, the girl they already assumed dead.

Her eyes were closed, she had a hand on her hip, her cloak was now gone to reveal her perfect body, her curves were perfect she had an hourglass figure, and her breast have fully developed in fact her whole body was now fully developed. She has the perfect face along with the perfect body, she's like a goddess- No she is a goddess. She wore a black top with a small Haruno symbol on the top back, and a black short above the knee, over it was a black skirt, and a plain black elbow length fingerless glove.

The guys started to stare in awe again, Tsunade just sighed in relief. "Sakura-Chan's... alive! Naruto cheered.

"Of course she is Naruto!" Tsunade said, pretending to know that all along. Kakashi just smiled proudly at his former student, Karin just cursed she was alive. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo heard her; Suigetsu just glared at Karin, Juugo just stared at Sakura. Sasuke smirked "_Not bad Sakura...Seems that I underestimated you"_

Sakura opened her eyes, the gracefully jumped down from the pedestal and walked to the door. "_That was boring"_

A few minutes later, Sakura appeared through the door, running a hand through her long pink hair. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, as her ran to give the pinkette a tight bear hug. Sakura sensed his and everyone's chakra before she entered so she wasn't really that surprise, she just patted Naruto's back still showing no emotion.

"Nice to see you Naruto" Sakura greeted politely.

Naruto released his hold on the pinkette to see her expression"Sakura-chan, aren't you happy to see us?"Naruto asked hurt in his eyes.

"I am happy Naruto, I just don't smile that much" Sakura said emotionless, Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"SA-KU-RA" Tsunade's grave voice interrupted, not even phasing the pinkette.

"Yes" Sakura said smoothly.

"Why the hell did you train like that? You know you could've died!" Tsunade yelled, Tsunade treats Sakura more than just an apprentice she became a mother to Sakura, So Tsunade treats her like her very own precious daughter.

"I wanted a challenge, which I didn't get" Sakura replied, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A challenge?..What if you really died Sakura!" Tsunade argued furiously.

"I will not die by something as pathetic as that" Sakura answered barely listening to her.

Tsunade was about to retort when Kakashi stepped in "Well everything's fine now..So Sakura why don't you give your old sensei a hug" Kakashi said, raising his arms for a hug, which Sakura obliged to.

"Let's go back to my office" Tsunade said, as Sakura and Kakashi parted, and did some hand signs in a poof of smoke they were in her office.

Tsunade sat on her chair behind her desk "Sakura this is Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo they are Sasuke's team" Tsunade stated knowing Sakura long forgotten her emotions for her teammate, Sakura just nodded. "Hi there pinkie, pleasure to meet you" Suigetsu smiled, then winked at her.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes" Don't call me pinkie" Sakura warned with a glare.

You could hear Naruto, Karin and Kakashi's laughter in the background; Juugo just glanced at Sasuke who looked bored at the scene in front of him.

"_Hm..feisty isn't she"_ Suigetsu smirked liking the pinkette more.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san" Juugo said politely. "The same goes for me Juugo-san" Sakura nodded.

Karin didn't even bother to be polite; she already knew her name so there. Sakura didn't really take an interest on what was going on anyway.

"Anyway getting back to business, Sasuke of course will stay at the Uchiha compound, and being the last of the Uchiha's you will naturally inherit everything of the Uchiha clan." Tsunade explained.

"So Sasuke-teme is rich" Naruto said, elbowing the Uchiha. "Of course he is" Karin said, blushing at the Uchiha. "And these Anbu will escort you three to your living accommodations" Tsunade said, as three Anbu appeared on cue.

"Wait..we won't be monitored by them right?" Karin asked.

"I'm afraid so, but it will only be for three months" Tsunade replied. "What! Why?" Karin yelled.

"Because we have yet to confirm whether your loyalty belongs to Konoha or not" Tsunade said, glaring at the red head. "Fine" Karin muttered, while Suigetsu and Juugo just nodded in agreement.

"Then all of you are dismissed"

"Hai" Everyone replied. They all walked out of Tsunade's office in silence, until an Anbu appeared and broke the silence" Please follow us, we will escort you three to your new homes"

"We'll, see you guys later" Suigetsu said, waving with his back turned walking away.

"Goodbye" Juugo said, and then followed the Anbu. Karin didn't say anything as she left; she just glared at Sakura before leaving.

That left Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all alone "Hey! Let's all go to Ichiraku Ramen, you know like we used to do when we were Genins" Naruto suggested, excitement in his voice as it is on his face.

The three just stared at Naruto" What?" Naruto asked. "You do know that you and Sasuke are still Genin right?" Kakashi said.

Naruto's face dropped, he forgot that when they both left they were still Genin" Whatever, Teme and I can easily make Chuunin and Jounin, Anbu and Me as the Next Hokage!" Naruto declared punching a fist in the air.

"True, but I have to take a rain check on Ramen Naruto, See ya" Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Guess it's just us then, RAMEN, I'M COMING!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura by their wrist, dragging them both outside.

"Let go, dobe"

"Maybe next time Naruto"

Both protested, Naruto turned to look at them with puppy dog eyes, which made them froze and sweat dropped" C'mon you guys, we haven't done this in years" Naruto pouted holding both the wrist tightly.

Sasuke and Sakura groaned in defeat, they both knew just how persistent Naruto can be, Naruto noticed this and proceeded to drag them to Ichiraku, but of course the villagers noticed them.

"Look! Isn't that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?-Their finally back!" a woman screamed, which only caused more people to stare at the trio.

"You're right! Hey it's Haruno Sakura! She's really a beauty isn't she?"

"Yes she is, I haven't seen her since she was little-Does this mean that they're a Team again?"

"Maybe, but haven't you heard Haruno-san is one of the Leaf's best assassins! So from what I know she usually works alone on her missions" said another woman, Naruto and Sasuke both listened interested.

"Really, she's surpassed Hokage-sama herself hasn't she?- She's one hell of a deadly Shinobi then"

"I heard she could take down an army by herself, maybe she's even better than Uchiha and Uzumaki?"

"I don't think so, if she's up against an Uchiha prodigy there's no way, and Naruto's definitely powerful"

"Don't be so sure, I heard she's a ruthless killer and she never shows any emotions EVER"

Naruto was utterly confused and shock from what he heard, Sasuke's interest just grew about how strong Sakura has become."..Finally Ramen! Ha ha.." Naruto said nervously.

"Hn" Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

Naruto's jaw dropped staring at the two stoic Shinobi "Ahh..Sakura-chan! You and Teme have the same fucked up language!" Naruto said, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Dobe" Sasuke shrugged, sitting down.

"Hn" Sakura mumbled, taking a seat.

Naruto was left dumbfounded; he was the only one standing outside as his best friends went inside."What is this world coming too!" he yelled at the sky outside, which earned him stares from the villagers. Shortly after that, he went inside and they ordered their food, the trio ate in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day:

Naruto along with Sasuke had officially been greeted by everyone, the Rookie 9 and the even the sensei's. But there was just one thing bothering Naruto and that was Sakura, he really hadn't sleep at all last night thinking about the pinkette. Those women's conversation yesterday about her just wouldn't leave his mind.

"_**Maybe, but haven't you heard Haruno-san is one of the Leaf's best assassins! So from what I know she usually works alone on her missions" said another woman, Naruto and Sasuke both listened interested.**_

"_**Really, she's surpassed Hokage-sama herself hasn't she?- She's one hell of a deadly Shinobi then"**_

"_**I heard she could take down an army by herself, maybe she's even better than Uchiha and Uzumaki?"**_

"_**I don't think so, if she's up against an Uchiha prodigy there's no way, and Naruto's definitely powerful"**_

"_**Don't be so sure, I heard she's a ruthless killer and she never shows any emotions EVER"**_

The words Ruthless Killer and Deadly Shinobi kept haunting him. Never did he expect the Sakura he knew to be associated with them, much less except these words to refer to her. He decided to talk to Sasuke knowing he would be awake by now.

Meanwhile Sakura was walking down the street headed for the training grounds, for her usual morning regiment.

"Hey! Forehead Wait up!" yelled Ino who was running behind her.

"Good Morning Ino, do you need something?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yeah, you see there's this welcome back party tonight for Naruto and Sasuke, and you better come!" Ino yelled the last line, glaring at Sakura meaning that she was serious.

"And, what if I don't?" Sakura asked, not amused.

"Sakura you may have missed the other parties, but you better not miss this one, this party is for your teammates so naturally you have to be there!" Ino explained.

"Former teammates Ino, and this does not change anything, I have better things do to in my spare time" Sakura replied nonchalantly.

Ino looked at her appalled" Don't they mean anything to you anymore! What the hell is with you? There you're team Forehead!" Ino argued loudly, clearly making a scene.

Sakura just sighed annoyed "Calm down Ino, don't make a scene your being annoying"

Ino visibly looked hurt but she still remained persistent "Fine, I won't make a scene **as long as you go tonight**!" Inothreatened, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't threaten me Ino, you know that" Sakura replied narrowing her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Yes i can, and i will Forehead, if you won't do it for me, do it for Naruto" Ino reasoned.

Sakura just stood there impassive, Ino just shook her head in defeat "Naruto will not easily accept the fact that you've changed, and you know that!"

Sakura just lowered her head, acknowledging that Ino was right "He'll have to Ino, Naruto will get used to it sooner or later"

Ino just visibly stiffen at Sakura's words "Just consider it, alright" Ino said, before walking away.

Sakura just let out a sigh, changing her plans for the morning instead of the training grounds; she headed for the Hokage Tower. _"Like i said Ino, their return changes nothing" _Sakura thought as she disappeared in a whirlwind of Black Sakura petals.

Naruto was over at Sasuke's house much to his dismay, Sasuke sat on his black couch in the living room, and Naruto was rummaging through his fridge.

"What are you even doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Can't a guy visit his Best friend?" Naruto retorted with an innocent smile. Sasuke just looked at him sceptically.

Naruto sighed dropping his smile "Alright, I'm worried about Sakura-chan teme"

"That's it?" Sasuke replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Aren't you worried about her teme?" Naruto asked locking gaze with the Uchiha."Not really" Sasuke began putting his arms behind his head, leaning on the couch "I really don't care dobe"

"WHY YOU-"Naruto growled, but was cut off by Kakashi appearing between them.

"Yo, I came to get you both for the party" Kakashi said, Naruto's mood visibly lightened, while Sasuke's just grew annoyed.

"Party?" both asked.

"Yeah, everyone organized a welcome back party, now let's go" Kakashi replied.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TEME!" Naruto screamed excitedly.

"I'm not going dobe" Sasuke said, not moving from his position.

"YES, YOU ARE" Naruto yelled, walking over to him "I'LL DRAG YOU IF I HAVE TO" Naruto glared at Sasuke which glared in return. Kakashi was getting impatient by their glaring contest, so he walked over to them and grabbed both their wrist disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The three of them appeared outside the largest restaurant in Konoha, the three walked inside only to be greeted by cheers from everyone.

"Looks like the guests of Honour have finally arrived" Kiba said smiling walking up to them.

"You got that right Kiba! THE LIFE OF THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Naruto declared.

Everyone laughed, Konoha just isn't the same without Naruto "Troublesome, you haven't changed a bit Naruto" Shikamaru said smiling at the blonde.

"Lazy ass!" Naruto said, as he put Shikamaru in a headlock.

"Nara" Sasuke greeted.

"Good to see you Uchiha" Shikamaru smirked under Naruto's arm.

"Long time no see Uchiha" Neji said coming up to them smirking.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said smirking.

"Sup! Guys" Chouji said eating his potato chips.

"Hey, good to see you guys are finally back!" Ino said, with the girls behind her.

"Took you guys long enough" Tenten said.

"Welcome...b..back N..naruto-kun..Sa..suke-san" Hinata said shuddering, blushing at Naruto, who is oblivious as always.

"We missed you guys too" Naruto teased, searching around for someone." Hey where's Sakura-chan?"He asked not finding said person.

Ino visibly frowned "Ah..Sakura's probably late, that's all" Ino forced a smiled trying to convince Naruto.

Naruto looked at her for a second "Ok, then let's party!" Naruto smiled.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, HOW I'VE MISSED YOUR YOUTHFUL PRESENCE!" Naruto and Sasuke twitched as they turned around, to see Lee running up to them, attempting to hug them.

Sasuke easily dodge, Naruto on the other hand got caught by Lee. "BUSHYBROW! LET GO!" Naruto screamed, but Lee didn't let go "Looks like Dickless is GAY" a familiar voice said.

"Sai! Help me out here! And I'm not GAY! "Naruto yelled, trying to pry Lee off him.

"YOU HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD THIS IS A WELCOME BACK HUG FOR MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND-FEAR NOT I SHALL ALSO GIVE ONE TO SASUKE-SAN" Lee said flashing a smile, Sai just nodded, Sasuke sent a glare to Lee with a look saying IF-YOU-COME-NEAR-ME-I'LL-KILL-YOU.

"I see, then I'll also give you one of these Welcome back hugs Naruto and Sasuke" Sai said smiling walking towards them. Sasuke glared at Sai, which Sai immediately got so that left Naruto for the hug.

Naruto sweat dropped as Sai was coming closer to him, with Lee still hugging him. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR FREAKING HUGS DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled running around the restaurant trying to escape the duo determined to hug him.

Everyone just laughed except Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru who chuckled. "BACK I SAY! GET BACK!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hinata using her as a shield. Neji glared daggers at Naruto for using his cousin as a shield "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto!" Neji hissed, approaching the blonde holding his now fainted cousin. "Neji..i..ju..st...see ya!" Naruto said running from the furious Byakugan user.

"Get back here!" Neji growled, running after him with Sai and Lee.

"Dickless!"

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND DO NOT RUN FROM ME!"

Everyone just sat on their table talking, Hinata was slowly coming to. Until a beaten up Naruto sat next to her pouting, she fainted again. The night continued with everyone talking getting drunk except Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. So Sasuke had to take Naruto home, Neji with Hinata and Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji. Which unfortunately left the others to managed by themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was leaping from tree branch to branch, heading for the Hidden Village in the Rain to retrieve a scroll, she had requested a mission yesterday instead of Training all day like she usually does, and mostly because she didn't want to deal with Ino pestering her about her former teammates.

Back in Konoha, Naruto was in a bad mood trying to find a certain raven headed Shinobi, who left him to sleep on the floor of his living room last night. That of course made him awoke with terrible back pain and a stiff neck; he was definitely going to kick some ass when he finds the one responsible.

After hours of searching for the Uchiha, he finally found him training in one of the training grounds."TEME! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed as he threw a punch to Sasuke, who easily blocked it.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow."You left me last night to sleep on the cold floor Teme!" yelled a fuming Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged "It's your fault for getting drunk last night dobe"

"Whatever, since I'm here let's spar Teme, so i can kick your sorry ass" Naruto said getting into fighting stance, as did Sasuke. "You can try dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to make you eat your words Teme!" Naruto said with a smirk of his own. Both kept sparing at each other until afternoon, Naruto lied on the ground gasping for air, Sasuke just got down on one knee panting. "What were you saying about making me eat my words dobe" Sasuke said in a raspy voice smirking.

"Shut up! You got lucky Teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at the smirking Uchiha. Sasuke stood up "Let's go" walking away; Naruto just mumbled something before catching up with him.

Tsunade just sat her chair signing endless paperwork, the Hokage always get piles of paperwork every day, some aren't even that important never the less it was a huge pain in the ass. A knock on the door was heard allowing Tsunade some time to put her pen down. "Come in"

Shizune came in with a few folders, bowing respectfully "What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked leaning on her chair."I have the reports on Team Taka as you requested my lady" Shizune said as she handing them to Tsunade.

"Good" she began reading them, but her eyes grew as she read the last one."Origin of the Curse Mark?" she said, reading more of Juugo's file."Yes my lady, it appears that Juugo cannot control his killing urges, and that Sasuke-san is the only one capable of getting him to stop" Shizune stated, as Tsunade put the folder down.

"We must find a cure for him then, if he is where the curse mark originated from he could be very dangerous-get Uchiha and Team Taka here immediately" Tsunade ordered, Shizune just nodded then a few minutes Sasuke entered Tsunade's office along with his team "You called" was all he said, his team in silence behind him.

"Yes, I have a few questions for you and you're team Uchiha" Tsunade began, not waiting for a reply from Sasuke "First of all is Juugo really the source of the curse mark?" she asked."Yes, he is" Sasuke answered.

"And it seems that he has no control over his killing urges, am i right?" Tsunade asked staring at Juugo who looked ashamed."Yes, i can't control it only Sasuke can stop me; he saved me from my prison that is why i am eternally grateful to Sasuke" Juugo answered.

"I understand, we will help you cure your killing urges Juugo, Konoha has the finest medics so, you need not to worry" Tsunade smiled at him, Juugo just went wide eye a smile forming on his face.

"T..thank you" Juugo replied, Suigetsu smiled patting Juugo on his shoulder, happy he would finally have a cure mostly because it wasn't easy holding Juugo back when Sasuke wasn't around.

"You will report to the Hospital regularly for check-ups and therapy, will the three of you apply as Konoha Shinobi?"Team Taka glanced at one another, then at Sasuke "Yes" the three answered in union.

"Alright, I'll have the papers ready in a few days, you are dismissed." Tsunade said dismissing left without a word, Suigetsu was congratulating Juugo, and Karin just inched closer to Sasuke trying to ignore the two at the back.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't we go have some dinner?" Karin asked seductively inching even closer to him. Suigetsu noticed this, then smirked an idea popped in his head "Thanks for suggesting that Karin, let's all go to dinner" Suigetsu smirked at the now flabbergasted red head.

"I wasn't-" Karin was cut off.

"Aa" Sasuke said, Suigetsu smirk widen, Karin just glared at Suigetsu for ruining her so called chance with Sasuke.

Meanwhile Naruto was of course, after sparing all day he was eating at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Dickless" called a familiar voice, as he sat next to Naruto."Sai, how many times do i have to tell stop calling me that!" Naruto shouted at the smiling Anbu next to him.

"But it is what a call my nickname for you DICKLESS." Sai countered."Ahhh! Forget it" Naruto sighed raising his hand in the air, then resumed eating his fifth ramen.

"So, has Team 7 reconciled yet?"Sai asked, making Naruto choke on his Ramen in shock.

Naruto was hastily pounding on his chest, before drinking his water in one gulped, then turned to Sai with a sad expression." Sai, can i ask you a question?" Naruto asked looking down, Sai just nodded.

"What happened to Sakura-chan? Why is she like this?" Naruto looked at Sai who was looking hesitant to answer his question.

"When you left, her parents were found dead near the Sand, Sakura apparently wasn't that in shock that we all expected her to be, Tsunade thought that she may have some information leading to the death of her parents, Sadly she said she didn't know anything and isolated herself in her house for three days, when she finally came out became distant and never showed any emotion unless needed to" Sai stopped to look at Naruto's expression who was in a mix of emotions before continuing " She left for 2 years for reasons that not even Hokage-sama herself knows, when she came back she always trained and took on any missions assigned to her without question, when anyone tries to ask her what happened to her she just shrugs and say **It's nothing to be concern about**" Sai finished, not meeting Naruto's eyes because he knew what he would see.

Naruto just stayed quiet for a few minutes, before getting the courage to ask another question. " Sai do you know where Sakura-chan lives?"

"No i don't, she moved out of her parents house and bought herself a new one" Sai answered eating his Ramen."Thanks Sai, I'll just have to go ask Tsunade obaa-chan then, see ya" Naruto said as he left the Shop, paying for his food.

Naruto made it to the Hokage's office in record time, and then rushed in through the doors." Baa-chan! Where does Sakura-chan live?" Naruto demanded, Tsunade smacked Naruto upside the head for barging in so unannounced like he always does.

Tsunade sighed and sat on her chair "Naruto, if you must know Sakura went on a mission yesterday so you can't see her" Naruto's face dropped, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT! BY HERSELF, SAKURA-CHAN COULD GET HURT!" Naruto screamed, Tsunade just hit him again to shut him up.

"Sakura is stronger than she let's on Naruto, I doubt even i could beat her now, beside she takes most of her missions alone anyway" Tsunade informed, which left Naruto dumbfounded in shock and disbelief. "She's really that strong..?" Naruto muttered almost inaudible, but Tsunade barely heard him.

"Yes she is Naruto, there are a lot of things she keeps to herself, so i think its best not to ask her anything" Tsunade reluctantly left the Hokage tower, now he didn't know what to do to bring his Sakura-chan back, but for now he needs to tell Sasuke and Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

"So it seems like a lot has happen to Sakura while we were away" Kakashi said, almost feeling guilty for not being here when she needed her Team the most.

"Hn" Sasuke just looked away, as he sat on the tree branch.

"I feel sorry for Sakura-chan" Naruto said pity in his eyes, saddened by his best friend's loss, he knew what ever happened to her she didn't deserve it.

"We can't turn back time dobe" Sasuke said impassive as ever "She has to move on, and it seems she already has" Kakashi silently agreed with him, by the looks of things Sakura became stronger by her parent's death."I know that, but i just miss the old Sakura-chan" Naruto admitted, with his head down.

"I do too Naruto, but we just have to accept who she is now" Kakashi said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke sat there glancing at the two below, before letting out a sigh "Are we going to train or not?" he asked impatiently.

"...Yeah..." Naruto answered forcing a smile. Kakashi nodded and instructed them on what to train, before leaning against the tree and began reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

Tsunade regretted telling Naruto last night about Sakura's past, she was sure her protégé will not be pleased with this. After all she knows how Naruto will react when he sees Sakura; he'll pity her and evidently try to comfort her about the past, if there's one thing that Sakura hated it's when people pity her and protect her like she's weak, she made her point years ago that the old Sakura they all knew was **gone and she made sure she won't come back.**

Tsunade immediately cursed herself, when she realized that Sakura might grow to hate Naruto if what she predicted came true, which she knows will. _"Shit! Why do i become so soft when it comes to Naruto.." _Tsunade was still holding on to the slightest bit of hope, that the Sakura she knew wasn't completely gone and now that Team 7 has returned maybe they can bring her back.

"Umm..Tsunade-sama" Tsunade was pulled out of her thoughts, when Shizune spoke she didn't even realize she was there."Ah..sorry Shizune what is it you need?"

"Teams Taka's registration as official Konoha Ninjas are ready" Shizune handed her the papers."Alright then, we just need them to sign and their official Konoha Ninjas"

"Tsunade-sama, concerning Juugo-san's treatment, we might have a difficult time finding a cure" Shizune said, worry in her voice."I know that it definitely won't be easy, after all Orochimaru created the curse mark" Tsunade informed.

"Tsunade-sama when will we start on-"

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem!" Izumo said, bursting through the doors panting slightly.

"What is it?" Tsunade demanded alerted.

"It's regarding the mission to retrieve a sacred scroll from the mist; an anonymous informant said it was all a setup to gather Shinobi from across the four nations for some terrible unknown reason." Izumo explained.

Tsunade had worry in her eyes because she remembered Sakura was assigned to that mission by herself. "Shizune get Uzumaki and Uchiha here now!" Shizune immediately nodded and left.

Moments later a hyper active Naruto and a stoic Sasuke entered the Hokage office.

"I'm sending you both to the mist for back-up" Tsunade said, leaning against her chair."Back-up? For who baa-chan?" Naruto asked excited to have a mission.

"For Sakura" Tsunade said, Naruto immediately tensed, while Sasuke remained unchanged.

"I sent Sakura to retrieve a sacred scroll from the mist 2 days ago, but we received word that it was a trap to capture Shinobi's for unknown reasons" Tsunade explained.

"We'll leave right away, let's go Teme" Naruto said heading for the door, when a whirlwind of Black cherry blossoms appeared in the office.

"Sakura!" Tsunade and Naruto gaped in surprise.

"What..how did you?" Tsunade said.

"As i was going to retrieve the scroll, i was ambushed by the villagers in a passing village, this also happened in the next one" Sakura informed impassive."What the villagers attacked you?" Tsunade questioned in disbelief.

"Hai, judging by their chakra, i would say someone is controlling them- i disguised myself as a villager to follow them to whoever is controlling them, there i found out how the sacred scroll was a fake to draw out Shinobi's to harness their chakra and used them as slaves like the villagers." Tsunade looked appalled. "Why are they doing so?"she asked.

"They didn't say, the one controlling them didn't make an appearance, so that's all i could find out" Sakura said.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment "You've done well Sakura, go home and get some rest- Sasuke and Naruto both of you will go to the mist and find out everything you can about what exactly is going on there, and if possible stop it." Tsunade ordered sternly.

"Hai" the three replied.

Sakura had this eerie feeling inside of her telling her to go back to the mist, but she had to ignore it for now, she had to rest if she was going back to the mist, she used a lot of chakra during her mission. Sasuke and Naruto left to get their things for the mission while Sakura was too engrossed in her thoughts.

"Neh...Sasuke, what do you think is happening in the mist? Naruto asked, as both he and Sasuke sprinted from tree to tree."We'll find out when we get there dobe" Sasuke replied.

Naruto pouted "You're so unimaginative teme." he taunted. Sasuke just gave his usual Hn response and ignored the blonde all the way to the mist.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the mist at Nightfall; they were constantly alert for any signs of an ambush as they neared a village. "Don't let your guard down for even a second." Sasuke said, as they entered the village.

"I know teme, but it looks fine to me" Naruto said, the village was like any other people were walking, talking, eating, nothing strange at all.

Sasuke didn't answer he wasn't one to be fooled by appearances, he scanned their chakra presence for anything suspicious, and he got what he was looking for some of the villagers have no chakra at all, while those who still have theirs were strange."Let's check in a hotel" Sasuke said, Naruto agreed the trip to the mist was tiring. They found a Hotel who looked very traditional the inside was decorated in a calm and soothing appearance.

"Hello, can i help you gentlemen" a middle-aged woman in the front desk asked smiling politely."Yes, one room with two beds."Sasuke answered, as he placed a reasonable amount of money on the counter.

"Alright, here is your room key, please let me know if you need anything" the woman smiled, Sasuke and Naruto left after taking their key.

"Teme, why do i have to share a room with you?" Naruto whispered.

"Because you'll probably get ambushed, while you're sleeping like a sack of potatoes dobe" Sasuke explained."Whatever teme" Naruto grunted as they opened the door to their room, Naruto plopped down on the bed getting ready for some sleep.

"Dobe, didn't you feel anything strange about the villager's chakra?" Sasuke interrogated, to see if Naruto actually noticed.

"Nope, not really" was his obvious answer.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Some of them have no chakra, while those who have theirs are just as Sakura said someone is controlling them" Sasuke sat down on his bed.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked lying on the bed."We wait for their next move dobe, someone is controlling them to act normal so no one will suspect anything" Sasuke said, putting down his katana on the bed. "We will go along with them if we get ambushed, and find out what's exactly is going on here"

"And stop it; i can't wait to kick that sick bastard's ass for getting these innocent people for doing his dirty work." Naruto growled.

"Be alert even in your sleep dobe" Sasuke said, as Naruto was about to fall asleep."I get it teme." Naruto mumbled covering his face with the pillow.

Sasuke glanced out the window to check the villager's chakra for any changes; he found it to be the same as when he first checked it, and then decided to rest for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

After telling Naruto to be on constant alert for the night, you would expect as a Shinobi he wouldn't snore all night mumbling on about Ramen, training blah blah blah.

Sasuke tossed and turned trying to drown out the blonde's excessive snoring, he'd rather be ambushed right now than deal with this. "_This is going to be a long night"_

The sun already came up, but no ambush just a loud snoring blonde Shinobi, and a rather aggravated Sasuke."Sa..ssakura-chan" Naruto mumbled still asleep.

Sasuke got up hearing Naruto's rambling about their pink headed team mate, or ex-team mate. He walked to the window to glance outside for anything suspicious but found none, still the same as yesterday. He was now wondering why they would wait this long to ambush them, after all last night could have been their chance to do it.

Sasuke went to the bathroom to wash-up, when he got out Naruto was still sleeping. Sasuke sighed and walked to the sleeping Shinobi and roughly push him off the bed, Naruto woke up and got into a fighting stance, with his messy hair and his eyes were barely opened.

"It's just me dobe" Sasuke assured, Naruto calmed down and rubbed his eyes yawning.

"What happened last night?"

"No ambush" Sasuke replied."Heh! They must have known i was here, so i must have scared them away" Naruto smirked, placing a hand to his chin."Yeah, you scared them alright, with your loud snoring" Sasuke mocked.

"Teme you-" Naruto was interrupted with a knock on the door, Sasuke and Naruto immediately readied for any attack, as Naruto opened the door slowly.

"Good morning, i brought you both your complimentary breakfast" said a teenage girl with black short hair, with purple eyes, wearing a purple yukata coming in pushing a food trolley into their room.

"Thanks!" Naruto drooled at the sight of the contents of the trolley. Sasuke stood there watching the girl's every move."Your very welcome, my name is Misao, my family owns this hotel, so nice to meet you both" the girl now identified as Misao bowed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Misao-chan" Naruto grinned, then spotted Sasuke. " Oi! Teme introduced yourself!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke just glared at him."Sasuke" he simply said, Misao blushed eyeing the Uchiha.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san" Misao blushed smiling."Hn" Sasuke said, before looking away."I have to go now, nice meeting you both" Misao said heading out the door.

"Awesome free breakfast! Itadakimas." Naruto was about to eat when Sasuke grabbed his collar pulling him back."We don't know if it's been poison dobe" Sasuke warned.

"What makes you think it is teme, Misao-chan's so nice she wouldn't do that" Naruto glared."You don't know that dobe, remember this village is being controlled, we can't trust anyone here" Sasuke informed sternly.

Naruto stopped glaring at him and sighed, rubbing his stomach "Fine, but you owe me breakfast teme". Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment "Get dressed, we have to search the village dobe" Sasuke ordered, Naruto scowled following his orders.

"Sasuke-teme, we've been around every inch of this village for hours" Naruto whined.

"And we haven't found anything useful dobe, that's why we have to keep at it until we do" Sasuke retorted, ignoring Naruto's cries of protest."How come Sakura-chan found them so easily and we can't" Naruto said ignored Naruto's comparison of their fruitless search to Sakura's fruitful search. "Be quiet dobe"

"How can i when I'm tired and starving teme, let's eat some food and go back to the hotel" Naruto suggested, Sasuke reluctantly agreed. After they ate they went back to the hotel thanks to Naruto's non-stop whining, Sasuke mentally made a note to never get stuck with Naruto when he's hungry.

"Man, I'm full, I need some shut eye" Naruto yawned lazily, Sasuke just rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time entered their room like the previous night, Naruto slept like a pig and Sasuke was the only one who was alert waiting for any signs of an approaching chakra but found none.

Once again another night passed without any signs from any attackers, much to Sasuke's annoyance."Man, what now teme?" Naruto teased."Shut up dobe" Sasuke scowled.

Both washed up in the bathroom, before proceeding outside to once again patrol the village, it was nearing lunch time and they spent all morning looking for anything suspicious in the village but to no avail.

"This is such a pain in the ass" Naruto muttered, Sasuke had to agree this cycle was getting on his nerves."Let's go back to the hotel, it's clear we won't find anything today, we'll just be wasting our time and chakra." Sasuke stated.

As they entered the hotel, they didn't make it up to their room, when a scream was heard downstairs, Both Shinobi immediately rushed to the source of the scream."Help someone! Help!" Misao's cries for help where heard in one of the rooms."Misao-chan!" Naruto called as he kicked the door to the room down.

"Someone took my auntie! I couldn't stop them" Misao cried as she clung to Sasuke, who immediately activated his Sharingan, Naruto checked the room for any clues but found none."Why would someone want your aunt?" Sasuke question as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Our family has a lot of enemies, I'm not really sure, i didn't see their faces" Misao said as she tighten her hold on to Sasuke."Don't worry Misao-chan, we'll definitely find her, that's a promise" Naruto declared, trying to comfort said girl.

"Thank you" Misao smile weakly, before passing out, Sasuke caught her then placed her on the bed in the other room.

"It's too late to find to try to chase those bastard who kidnapped Misao-chan's aunt" Naruto said."We'll just have to watch Misao just in case they came for her, i don't think this is just a family matter." Sasuke said suspicion in his expression.

"Wait. Are you saying that Misao-chan lied to us?"Naruto asked, with an eyebrow raised in confusion."Her chakra tells us that she lied, but why we'll just have to find out" Sasuke stated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oohhh.." Misao started to rustle, Naruto walked towards her."Misao-chan, are you ok?" He asked, helping said girl sit up.

"Naruto-kun, I'm alright, please don't worry about me" Misao smiled weakly."Don't worry Misao-chan, teme and i will rescue your aunt for sure." Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

Misao was stunned by Naruto's kindness towards others he hardly even knew; she gave him a warm smile in return. "Thank you Naruto-kun, but if you don't mind me asking why do you go so far for someone you just met?" Misao asked.

Naruto gave one of his signature believe-it smiles "Because my dream is to be a Hokage, and a Hokage is someone who helps people no matter what, and I will never give up it's my Ninja way BELIEVE IT"

Misao's expression was unreadable, because she had her head down and her hair was covering her face. "I see" was all she said, Naruto slightly tilted his head to the side, confused. Sasuke walked into the room, Misao raised her head to look at Sasuke, which caused her to blush and shyly look away.

"You're finally awake" Sasuke said.

"Hai, thank you Sasuke-kun for catching me" Misao blushed, smiling nervously at Sasuke."Hn" Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him. Once they were away from Misao, Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke. "What's up, Teme?"

"Whoever is controlling the villagers and the one who kidnapped Misao's aunt, are one in the same" Sasuke replied.

"How did you find that out teme?"

"I have my ways" Sasuke said bluntly, it was easy for Sasuke to find out anything he wants, after all he's an Uchiha.

"We'll have to keep an eye on Misao-chan, maybe they'll go after her next." Naruto stated. Sasuke was about to reply, when Misao screamed alerting Sasuke and Naruto, both appeared inside the room, but found that Misao was gone.

"Misao-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he and Sasuke leapt outside to catch up to Misao's kidnapper."I don't sense any chakra, they got away" Sasuke cursed.

"How the hell did they get away so fast?" Naruto growled."Let's split up" Sasuke ordered, he and Naruto dispersed to search on their own to cover more ground.

"Misao-chan!" Naruto called for what seemed like forever, but no answer."Damn!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto." Sasuke called, as he appeared behind him. Naruto almost fell out of the tree he was standing on "What the hell Sasuke!" he shouted.

"Dobe, were wasting our chakra here, let's go back"

"But Misao-chan's still out here" Naruto argued."We can't save her, if we're putting our self out for the enemy without our chakra dobe, and look at the sky it's going to rain soon" Sasuke explained.

"Fine" Naruto said, hesitant about going back, but Sasuke had a point their sitting ducks out here with their chakra running low, from searching all day.

It was 3 in the morning when Sasuke awoke to an immense chakra presence not far from them; Sasuke quickly got up and woke Naruto."Dobe, wake up" Sasuke growled. Naruto stirred before opening his eyes "What?"

"Get up, don't you feel that chakra." Sasuke said annoyed."What is that?" Naruto finally realized, fully awake now."That's what i want to know, let's go" Sasuke said, as he and Naruto jumped out the window heading for the strange chakra presence.

Once they reached the source, both stealthily hid behind some trees, well Sasuke did Naruto hid in a bush, and masked their chakra presence. They found themselves in a clearing in the middle of the forest, consisting of half the villagers and some Shinobi probably those who are being controlled. The clearing was made visible by dozens of tiki torches serving as light, and some sort of sacrificial table was in the middle thankfully no one was placed there, yet.

Sasuke was certain this was where that ominous chakra came from, but from whom. It looks as if the people in the clearing were waiting for the person who will answer his question.

They didn't have to wait long as a group of people wearing black yukata's came, dragging someone with them and whoever it was couldn't be identified because they were inside a burlap sack struggling to get out.

"Place her on the table" ordered a man's voice, and they did as they were told they removed the victim from the sack and placed her on the table tying her hands and feet securely. Sasuke and Naruto recognized the woman she was the one in the front desk of the hotel, and probably Misao's aunt. Naruto was about to charge to her rescue, but Sasuke sent him a glare not too, at least not yet.

The elderly woman screamed for help, and demanded what they wanted with her. "Your life." Answered a person wearing a familiar purple yukata, said person stepped out from the shadows so that her face could be seen.

"Misao! You did this! Why!" the woman demanded angrily. Misao just smiled innocently "It's nothing really; i just need to take your life but mostly your chakra and transfer it to me" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

The woman became enraged and confused "What! Are you crazy! Why would you do something like this!" Misao's face turned into an evil smile "It's simple really, i want power" she hissed manically.

The elderly woman was too shocked to even shout anymore; to her this was devastating she raised a sweet innocent girl. And now she finds out she has such an evil side to her, but why, what made her like this."Let's start" Misao announced, snapping the woman out of her thoughts, as she cried and begged her to stop.

Upon hearing this, the villagers and Shinobi lined up in front of Misao, who stood in front of the sacrificial table. Misao smirked she pulled out a scroll and laid it opened on the ground, then she took a kunai and cut her wrist letting the blood drip on the scroll, as she performed some hand signs and chanted something inaudible.

And some sort of dark chakra started to envelop Misao; Naruto couldn't take it anymore and jumped from the bush. "Misao-chan! Stop it!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, this was not the time to fight her chakra was dangerous and with all these people here, and this was definitely not going to end well. Sasuke appeared beside Naruto ready for a fight.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun i was hoping it wouldn't come to this but" Misao's voice echoed, but her body was engulf by that dark chakra so that you can't see her.

"You forced my hand." Misao hissed, as the chakra cleared up revealing her in black yukata, her eyes were now black and was still emitting a dark chakra presence around her.

Naruto looked at her completely shocked, Sasuke just remained focus and impassive. Suddenly they were surrounded by her dark chakra, and were restraint with some sort of chakra infused ropes rendering them completely immobile. "Shit" Naruto cursed, as he struggled to free himself.

"I'll have to deal with you two later, for now this is more important." Misao said, she wasted no time in making a few hand signs, and a large blade soared in high in the night sky, and came crashing down killing everyone in the clearing in the process, blood was everywhere and yells and screams were heard for a few seconds before everything became silent.

Naruto was shocked, angered and disgusted at the sight before him, as was Sasuke. Misao wasn't finished just yet, as she turned to her aunt bound to the table. "Your next" Misao declared.

Before the woman even had time to say anything a kunai was stabbed straight to her heart, immediately killing her. Misao smirked as she took out another scroll and bit her thumb running her blood through the scroll muttering something. You can see the chakra from everyone Misao killed was being transferred to her, greatly increasing her chakra.

"Misao-chan, why would you do this, why do this to your own family!" Naruto yelled outraged, demanding an answer.

"..My family is not here.." was all Misao replied smiling. Naruto became confused by her answer, wondering what she meant that her Family is not here.

"My family is-" Misao was cut off by...


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"Misao_-chan, why would you do this, why do this to your own family!" Naruto yelled outraged, demanding an answer._

"_..My family is not here.." was all Misao's reply smiling. Naruto became confused by her answer, wondering what she meant that her Family is not here._

"_My family is-" Misao was cut off by ..._

"**My Deceased Onii-sama..right?" ** A familiar voice said cutting her off.Misao immediately tensed, everyone who knew that was now dead, and that voice was very familiar."Who's there?" Misao shouted in slight panic.

"I don't think of all the people that you'll forget me..I'm hurt Misao" the familiar voice teased, but you can hear the amusement in the voice.

"COME OUT HERE, AND FACE ME!" Misao yelled, aggravated.A melodic chuckle was heard, as the person appeared in the middle of the clearing in a whirlwind of black Sakura petals?

Sasuke and Naruto watched intensely as they recognized the black Sakura petals, that Sakura was currently here and was taunting the crazed Misao.

"A total wipe out huh..That's quite grandiose" Sakura said in an amused voice but frowned as she scanned the surrounding. She was also disgusted by the horrible sight before her.

"Like your one to talk! But I'm glad that you're here, saves me the trouble of finding you" Misao growled with a smug smile.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked, utterly confused. Sasuke just listened, he too was curious to find out exactly what's happening.

Misao turned to them shocked for a moment "So i see you know Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun eh.." Misao had a mischievous grin plastered all over her face. "This is even better, I'll kill you right in front of them" Misao laughed wickedly. "Just like how you killed my brother right in front of my eyes!"

Sakura just remained unbiased, before glancing to her former team mates, who looked shocked and confused at the moment. "So you did all this" Sakura gestured to the massive massacre in the clearing "Just to **attempt** to kill me" Sakura raised an eyebrow mocking her.

"Oh..it's no attempt, I've been waiting too long for this" Misao spat. Sakura just rolled her eyes, then sighed "Whatever, let's get this over with already." Sakura said bored.

Misao fiercely lunged at her with everything she's got, Sakura just disappeared and appeared behind her grabbing her arms behind her, a loud cracking noised was heard and Misao's screamed of pain, as she barely managed to get out of Sakura's hold.

"Misao, i don't want to hurt you." Sakura reasoned "Your only hurting yourself, stop this nonsense"

"'Never!" Misao snarled and charged at Sakura, who just side stepped out the way, and grabbed her wrist throwing her harshly to the trees; Misao cringed in pain as she slammed into the tree nearly breaking it, causing the splinters to stab her back.

" You can't beat me Misao, your brother died willingly, he knew what was going to happen when he joined that organization, but he decided to join for your sake" Sakura explained.

Misao was stunned for a moment by her confession, but had doubt in her eyes "Why should i believe you!" she questioned.

"I'll repeat your brothers exact words to me the day he died: **I know your here to kill me, i won't fight i accepted this a long time ago, i am a sinful man and i know i don't deserve to even make a request, but please i beg you not to hurt my beloved sister Misao, she's the reason I'm alive, she is my life, i want nothing more than for her to have a peaceful and happy life like she deserves**- Misao couldn't help but cry, convinced that she was telling the truth, her brother told her what he wanted for her, but she forgot about her promise to fulfil his wish. **She has nothing to do with anything that i did, i know what i did was wrong, and i can't atone for them but please save my sister, i beg you.**

Sasuke and Naruto stood there their restraints loosening, enough for them to break free. Sakura just stared at Misao's pitiful form "Misao, it's not too late to fulfil your brother's wish" Misao stared at Sakura. "How...can i...after all i did..." Misao shuttered walking slowly towards Sakura.

Guilt and Sadness visible in her eyes, Misao clutched Sakura's black top trembling "Please..just kill me..it's the only way..to atone..for my sins..please" Misao begged, grabbing Sakura hands attempting to punch herself.

Sakura withdrew herself from Misao, then turned her around carefully healing the previous wounds she inflicted on her. Misao tried to struggle from her grip, and cried in protest "Stop i don't deserve this! Just kill me" Misao screamed.

**Slap!**

Naruto's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, Sasuke went wide eye for a second before returning to his stoic face.

Misao sat on the ground clutching the side of her face with her now swelling cheek, Sakura slapped her hard enough that it will definitely leave a mark, she was lucky Sakura didn't use even an ounce of her strength or her head would probably been dislocated and she would have died. .

"Do you think you can atone for everything with your life?- You're trying to avoid facing the price of your sins by running off to your death, you're nothing but a fucking coward!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was shock as Sakura's words, hit him like a bulls eye, he didn't know how but he somehow admired her outburst. She's right death can't atone for the sins you've committed; it's a cowards way to escape their mistakes, their faults. He learned that the hard way with Itachi, he was bent on killing him for his revenge for killing his family, but in the end regretted it, it's clear to him now of his brother's innocence and how much he protected him from everyone, he still loved his brother and now he's gone.

Sakura has indeed change that was something he was sure off and now he was contemplating on how much exactly.

"You have to atone for your sins, by living your life doing nothing but good, you can never replace the lives that you took, but you can show your remorse by helping them cross over properly, you will live to remember your sins and take responsibility for them, just like your brother with have wanted you too" Sakura stated.

Misao realized she was right, she was being a coward and she wanted to join her brother, but to be worthy of being with him, she must pay for her crimes. "Thank you so much...I'm truly very sorry" Misao smile a genuine smile and bowed on her knees to Sakura.

"Stand up Misao, you have a lot to make up for" Sakura ordered coldly, Misao did as she was told. Sakura had a feeling something was wrong, then she realized something "_Misao's not a Shinobi last time i checked, how could she even do this then, who taught her."_

Misao noticed Sakura's look "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously. Sakura looked at Misao sternly "Misao, you're not a Shinobi are you?"

Misao shook her head immediately, Sasuke got what Sakura was getting to, and Naruto as always remained oblivious to the whole thing."Then how did you do all this?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Misao hesitated at first, but figured she at least owed her an explanation. "Well..you..see i had some help" she said keeping her head down in shame. Sakura and Sasuke tensed after hearing this "Who help you?" Sakura demanded.

"I did" a chuckling voice answered. Everyone turned to see a old man holding a cane, with a beard covering his jaw, his skin as white as snow. "Who are you?" Naruto asked."Jinno-sama" Misao said.

"I'm disappointed in you Misao, but then again i knew from the start you could never defeat Haruno Sakura" Jinno said, looking at Sakura.

"But you-"

"You believed every word i said about how you could defeat anyone, just by gathering chakra, when the truth is the ability to control one's power is an intrinsic trait" Jinno began "No matter how much you gather it, you cannot control power beyond your capacity"

Misao began crying she was deceived; she was a fool to believe him from the start. "Why did you lie to me then?" she choked.

Jinno smirked "I needed you to collect chakra for me, to cast my invincibility jutsu, but of course this was all too easy seeing as you would not have known this, because you're not a Shinobi" Sasuke appeared beside Sakura in an instant, shortly followed by Naruto who just figured out what was happening.

"Invincibility Jutsu, What for?" Sakura asked.

"To live forever my dear..is that not what everyone desire's to be immortal" Jinno chuckled.

Sasuke was reminded by him of Orochimaru's goal to be immortal, and hell would he go through this again, as did Naruto, Sakura."Like hell would we let you!" Naruto declared Sasuke and Sakura smirked.

Jinno glared dangerously at them "You will not get in my way" he growled, his chakra rising to a rather dangerous level, he quickly did a few hand signs and two clones appeared evening the odds.

"Mass Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled as he and his clones charged at Jinno's. Who displayed incredible speed in Taijutsu, as he easily defeated Naruto's clones, and appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke sheathe his katana, as he easily sliced one clone straight in the stomach, but raised an eyebrow as it didn't disappear, instead blood came from his injury in the stomach. The clone just smirked, as he attacked Sasuke with great speed.

Sakura also realized that these weren't ordinary clones as she and the clone exchange punches, the clone was bleeding as Sakura remained unscathed.

Naruto kept lunging at Jinno, after being slammed to the ground a couple of times. Naruto attempted to punch Jinno in the face, but Jinno ducked and grabbed Naruto's extended arm. Throwing him far from him and appeared behind Misao and pinned her arms behind her and had a kunai at her throat.

"Jinno-sama, please stop" Misao begged, Naruto returned to scowl at Jinno demanding him to release Misao

"Be quiet, it's time for me to collect my chakra, that you so graciously gathered" Jinno dropped the kunai that was on Misao's throat, and his hand started glowing black and he roughly grabbed Misao's face. Sucking the chakra she collected out of her, Misao screamed in pain as she tried to pry Jinno's hand of her face.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, he was refrained from coming to her rescue by a clone."_Shit! The clones were only distractions to get to Misao."_ Sakura cursed, having lost her patience with these clones.

Sasuke used his Chidori spear, and now the lifeless body of the clone he was fighting fell to the ground. Sakura punched her fist through the clone's body, and pulled out killing it. Naruto used his Rasengan to finish his clone off successfully.

"About time" Jinno said, as he dropped Misao's limp body to the ground, a colossal dark chakra surrounding his body."Summoning Jutsu" Jinno announced, which caught the three Shinobi off guard.


	11. Chapter 11

"Summoning Jutsu" Jinno shouted, catching the three Shinobi off guard. A sphinx appeared with Jinno on top laughing like a maniac "How do you like it?" he asked darkly."Summoni-"Naruto was about to do a summoning jutsu, but was abruptly stopped by Sakura. "Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused. "Because Jinno has all the chakra Misao gathered, but can't control it it's unstable" Sakura explained.

"What do we do know?" Naruto asked preparing to use Rasengan. "We fight it, without using summoning jutsu, dobe" Sasuke answered.

"Tem-"All of a sudden the sphinx raised a paw at them. Sakura quickly grabbed Misao's body, and the three managed to dodge the attack. "Naruto!" Sakura called, as she tossed Misao's body to him.

"Sakura-chan, wha-" Naruto didn't finish as Sakura executed a couple of hand signs. "Twin dragon Jutsu!" Two large blue dragons appeared encasing the sphinx. In a tight hold the sphinx thrashed around causing earthquakes, Jinno cursed then got off the top of the sphinx lunging at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, watch out!" Naruto screamed, he couldn't help her because he was carrying Misao.

Sasuke with his inhuman speed easily blocked Jinno from Sakura and punched him sending him back a few meters. Sakura was in fact having trouble containing the sphinx, as it thrashed non-stop. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, and the sphinx was engulfed with dark flames. Once the flames disappeared the sphinx was turned to ashes. "_That's Ameterasu!"_ Sakura thought releasing her jutsu, impressed by the Uchiha's powerful attack.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, running toward them with Misao in his hands. "That was awesome, i didn't know you guys could work so well together" Naruto grinned. Sakura and Sasuke just ignored him, and turned to Jinno who was coughing up blood.

"Let's finished this off" Sakura said. She threw her chained dagger at Jinno trapping him and pulling him to her, her hand started to glow a dark blue as she wasted no time in hitting his pressure points. Jinno's lifeless body lay on the ground, as she withdrew her dagger. "Whoa...Sakura-chan how did you do that?" Naruto asked amazed.

"I destroyed his pressure points" Sakura said bluntly. The sun started to rise, as they all looked at the sunrise together. "Hmmm.."Misao stirred, Naruto placed her gently on the ground, helping her sit up. "What... happened?" Misao asked weakly."It's over Misao-chan" Naruto smiled at her."Sakura-san, i don't know where to start but-"

"It's not necessary, you have a lot to make up for" Sakura said harshly, crossing her arms over her chest."I know, but i am eternally grateful to you three, especially you Sakura-san" Misao bowed her head tears visible in her eyes as they dropped to the ground. Naruto comforted Misao by talking about how to help her start over, Sasuke and Sakura just watched them.

"We should leave now" Sasuke said.

"Alright, Goodbye Misao-chan, take care now" Naruto waved goodbye. "Goodbye and thank you so much" Misao smiled waving and Sakura were already off, Naruto followed. "Hey, wait up you too!" Naruto called."Hn" Sasuke said, bored.

"Hey, Sakura-chan what's the deal with Misao-chan's brother?" Naruto asked.

"It was a year ago, when i was ordered to assassinate an organization who kidnaps and sells people as slaves, it was easy but Misao was there when i killed her brother, so it's no surprise she's out for revenge" Sakura explained.

Naruto stared at her before asking another question "You killed the whole organization..by yourself?"

Sakura look at Naruto almost amused "Yes, Naruto you need not to be surprised"

Naruto looked worriedly at her, Sasuke just listened half interested" Neh..Sakura-chan, if you ever need someone to talk to team 7 is here for you" Naruto assured.

Sakura was confused for a moment, but realized what he meant and was certainly not amused "Naruto who told you?" she asked. Naruto looked away nervously "T..told me what.. Sakura-chan..?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde "Naruto" Sakura said sternly.

"It doesn't matter who told me Sakura-chan, what matters is that we're all here for you now" Naruto said, Sakura just sighed at her blonde team mate.

"It's all in the past Naruto, so don't worry about it" Sakura said clearly not wanting to talk about her past, almost warning Naruto to drop the topic, which Naruto reluctantly agreed to.

Back at Konoha

Tsunade was signing some documents like she always does, but she couldn't help but wonder why Sakura was so insistent about going back to the mist.

"_**Why would you want to go back?" Tsunade asked, confused.**_

"_**I have something i have to finish regarding my mission, Tsunade-sama" Sakura replied coolly.**_

"_**And that would be?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow but when Sakura didn't reply.**_

"_**Fine, but i expect a report on this Sakura" Tsunade gave in. Sakura just nodded and left.**_

Tsunade thought Sakura was just worried about her teammates since they just got back, so she thought maybe it was a good idea to have told Naruto about Sakura's past. Maybe there is hope to bring the old Sakura back after all, little does Tsunade know how wrong she is.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto called, before entering through the doors along with Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade visibly twitched "How did the mission go?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward calming down. Sakura stepped forward, and started to explain everything. Tsunade went wide eye at first but regained her composure.

"I see, well I'm glad all that's over then. You may go now" Tsunade said, leaning back to her chair, the three left without a word.

"_Never have i thought that Sakura could kill in front of a civilian or rather that she would"_ Tsunade thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATTENTION: Chapter 12 in fallen will not be released until i reach at least about 35 or 40 reviews <em>**

**_Sorry guys, but i assure you the upcoming chapters will be worth it ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was currently training in one of Konoha's training grounds with team 10. Naruto was sitting on the ground breathing heavily, with Choji while Shikamaru sat on the tree branch."That was awesome you guys" Ino smiled kneeling over to Naruto healing his wounds.

Naruto smirked "That was nothing" Choji smiled and pulled out a bag of chips out of nowhere and began eating them."Troublesome, same old Naruto" Shikamaru muttered sighing.

"Neh.. can i ask you guys something?" Naruto began team 10 looked at him curiously. "What is it?" Ino and Choji asked."Does Sakura-chan talk to you guys about anything?" he asked.

Ino finished healing Naruto "No, she doesn't" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"She doesn't talk to anyone about anything, and if she does it's about missions" Shikamaru stated, jumping from the tree."Don't worry too much about it Naruto" Choji patted him hard on the back. "But-"

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard all over Konoha, Naruto along with Team 10 immediately ran to the source. They arrived at one of Konoha's training grounds, Shizune was standing there with a few medics, looking worried. "Shizune nii-chan!" Naruto called, running towards her.

"Naruto-kun?"

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked. Shizune shook her head "Tsunade-sama and Sakura are sparring" she answered.

All four Shinobi raised their eyebrows, and scanned the area to find Tsunade on the other side of the training ground, and Sakura on the opposite side.

"You're in for it now Sakura!" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura smirked "I hope it's a good fight" she retorted, which cause everyone to look at her like she just lost her mind."Is she crazy?" Ino said in shock and disbelief. Choji stopped eating his chips "It seems that way" he continued eating.

"She's intimidating Hokage-sama on purpose" Shikamaru declared. Naruto stared suspiciously at the pinkette "Why would she do that?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious, to provoke Hokage-sama into fighting her with a killing intent" Neji answered. Everyone turned to see him along with Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba. "A killing intent? Baa-chan would never-" Naruto was cut off.

"Hokage-sama doesn't exactly have the best temper Naruto" Shikamaru clarified.

"**Sa-ku-ra"** Tsunade growled, twitching and clenching her fist tightly.

Sakura's smirk never left as Tsunade appeared behind her attempting to punch her, but Sakura easily dodged it and back flipped throwing shurikens at Tsunade, who jumped in the air to avoid them Sakura appeared before her in mid-air so fast that Tsunade couldn't dodge her as Sakura punched her stomach and kicked her at the side of her face causing Tsunade to fall to the ground. Luckily she gathered chakra into her feet to lighten her fall and heal her wounds, Sakura on the other hand landed with no trouble at all. Tsunade ran at Sakura the moment she was done healing herself and successfully punched her hard in the ribs, **or so she thought.**

Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke "_A clone! When did she?"_ Tsunade thought in realization, searching for the pinkette's chakra. Tsunade smirked and punched the ground causing it to shake and break but to reveal no pinkette. Tsunade looked confused she couldn't have been wrong, could she?

"Wrong move" Sakura whispered in Tsunade's ear, Tsunade whipped around ready to punch Sakura, but the pinkette caught her arm and threw her against the trees and with her speed weaved hand signs in a second. "Crimson flame" fire emerged from Sakura's hands and burnt the spot where Tsunade was thrown. "Is she out of her mind?" Everyone apart from Shizune, Shikamaru and Neji exclaimed.

A laugh was heard causing everyone to turn to see Sasuke with Juugo, Karin and a laughing Suigetsu. Naruto scowled at Suigetsu "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because it isn't everyday you see the Hokage get beat up by someone who isn't even trying" Suigetsu explained with a wide grin.

Naruto was shocked along with everyone, who eventually realized Suigetsu was right. Sakura from the looks of it just might have burned Tsunade her mentor into ashes, without even a care in the world.

"Sakura-chan.. would never.." Naruto mumbled slowly.

"Never would i what, Naruto?" Sakura asked appearing beside him, with Tsunade. Sakura had Tsunade's arm draped around her, she had bruises and burns all over. Shizune ran towards them with the medic team following to treat Tsunade immediately.

Sakura turned to them stoic "Well Naruto?"Naruto stared at her with nothing but a serious expresssion before answering "Sakura-chan do you always spar with granny Tsunade like that?" he asked clenching his fist.

Sakura just nodded "What of it?" she asked uncaring.

Naruto didn't answer because Ino did "What of it! You could have burned her to a crisp without even showing an ounce of remorse forehead!" Ino shouted angrily.

Sakura sighed "Do you really think that your Hokage would be that weak?" Tsunade said. "It's true Sakura could have done some serious damage, or even kill me but she knows how to control herself well enough to avoid that"

Sakura just crossed her arms over her chest bored "You really should stop over reacting, it's starting to get annoying" Sakura disappeared.

"_Hm.. how strong are you now Sakura" _Sasuke wondered, he won't admit that he was a bit shocked by this. And it spiked his interest to know just how strong his former team mate has gotten, not that he would ever show it but he would found out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura's POV

"_What a boring day, Tsunade isn't much of a challenge- maybe i should practice on other village ninjas"_ i thought, heading to my house.

I entered my large house and slowly headed to my room, i lied down on my bed an arm covering my eyes. I sighed and glanced at my clock which read 6:23. I got up and headed to my study to read some books, i always do this every day to stay sharp on everything i can. You could say i became a perfectionist regarding my ninja arts, and i hate being beaten in anything, almost like Sasuke.

I picked up a random book out of a large bookshelf and sat down on a chair behind my desk, i opened the book and a picture fell out. "What is this?" i picked up the picture and stared wide eyed at it. The picture was a family picture with a little girl with short pink hair smiling in the middle, and a woman with long pink hair on the left, a man with white hair on the right smiling hugging his family tightly.

I slammed the picture on the desk obviously cracking it with my strength, and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. "Where the hell did this come from" i hissed and picked up the book i took. **"Diary" **i raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened the book, inside was written **Property of Lea Haruno**.

"_I remember now, mother wrote a diary and gave it to me before she.." _i cursed myself for remembering that cursed night. I remembered i never read this book before, so i decided to read it and get it over with.

"_Hello My name is Lea Haruno, i have a loving husband named Nagehiko Haruno and a beautiful daughter named Sakura Haruno. I remember when she was born it was one of the happiest days in my life, i brought up a baby girl like i always dreamed of. Nagehiko and i was worried for her safety of being brought up in this world, this ninja world that is full of dangers, especially if your born a Haruno._

_We vowed that we would always protect her no matter what happens, even if it means giving up our own life. But i never thought that Sakura would want to become a ninja, Nagehiko and i was against her decision. But Sakura was so stubborn; we tried everything to prevent her from being a ninja._

_The truth is Sakura was born to be a ninja, because Nagehiko was the last of the Haruno clan one of the most powerful clans in the ninja world. I knew this before i married him, i was not a ninja i'm just an ordinary civilian. Sakura was born with this so called kekkai genkai meaning she possess a blood line limit from the Haruno clan._

_Nagehiko grew worried for Sakura's safety, as did i. So Nagehiko and i came to a decision that we would seal her blood line away and keep her identity safe from everyone. No one could know about his, Nagehiko told me the entire truth about his clan and how it could put our only daughter in grave danger._

_**Sakura's decision to became a ninja was one of the greatest disappointments in my life**_

I immediately stopped reading the book and got up from my chair. "She knew all of it" i exclaimed shock. _"I thought only father knew, and now I'm finding this all out from a fucking book!" _i growled angrily in my head, running a hand through my long pink hair. I suddenly remembered the last line i read: _Sakura's decision to become a ninja was one of the greatest disappointments in my life. _I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes and rushed out of the house and headed to the forest to relieve some of my anger, actually i rather kill someone but this is probably the next best thing. I punched everything in my sight angrily, not caring if anyone saw or even if i hurt myself. I had to do something "Damn you!" i shouted, punching the ground resulting in one of the biggest earthquakes ever, everyone in the village felt this and thought it was either Tsunade or Sakura since they're the only one's capable of using such inhuman strength.

But everyone who witnessed this afternoon's match between Sakura and Tsunade knew it was not Tsunade we caused the earthquake. Sakura was the obvious choice, but everyone wondered what could have angered her to this magnitude.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto frowned and stopped eating his ramen, running toward where she was. He bumped into to Sasuke and his team, he explained everything. "I need to see Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, Sasuke agreed and started running with his team to find the pinkette.

I was breathing heavily and decided to stopped before i destroyed Konoha any longer, knowing someone will head towards me right now.

"Sakura-chan!" i heard Naruto's annoying call, with Sasuke and Team taka following behind him.

"**What."** I growled, still trying to calm myself down. Naruto froze, Sasuke stared at me emotionless as usual "What are you doing causing all of this?" Sasuke asked surveying the damage i did.

The ground was completely destroyed along with the trees within a mile from here; he guessed Sakura was releasing her anger, because if she was training she would have been much calmer about it.

"None of your business" i replied regaining my composure. Sasuke probably noticed why i did it in the first place. "It is our business because you're our friend Sakura-chan" Naruto said, coming back to his senses.

I inwardly rolled my eyes expecting Naruto to answer that "It's nothing, i just decided to train that's all" I lied smoothly, disappearing in a whirlwind of black cherry blossoms. Naruto shook his head, Sasuke along with his team left deciding to leave it alone.

I was definitely in no mood to explain myself to anyone, nor will i. I went to a room in the second floor where i like to meditate, hoping it will calm me down. In the fairly large meditation room was a large paining of the Haruno crest in the middle of the room. I don't like to have anything in the room because furniture will only get in the way of my meditation. I sat in the meditation pose clearing my thoughts focusing solely on my goals and training.

The Next Morning

I stayed up all night meditating it didn't bother me that i didn't get any sleep, i was used to it. I trained my body to be able to function normally even without that much sleep, i didn't care if the evidence of lack of sleep showed on my face. I rarely cared for anything other than my goals at all, friends i have no need for such anymore, parents i have none anymore, family i did not want one anymore.

I am the sole heir to the Haruno clan and last of my clan, i have no need for anything other than power anymore. No one will be able to change who i am even if they give up their lives**, i will gladly execute anyone who tries to get in my way.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tsunade was informed about last night's earthquake even though she felt it herself, i mean who wouldn't if it was any greater it would have seriously caused some major damage. "Shizune get Sakura in here now!" Tsunade ordered, Shizune bowed and left.

A few minutes later Sakura walked through the doors bowing with respect "You wanted to see me" She said.

"Sakura, would you care to explain to me what last night's _little _earthquake was all about" Tsunade demanded, Sakura shrugged "I just overdid it with the training last night, that's all." She replied stoic. Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk standing up "Dammit Sakura! What if someone got seriously hurt?"

"Then that person will be healed by me" Sakura replied bluntly, not showing any signs of remorse. Tsunade slumped in her chair "Don't do it again, or I'll have no choice but to suspend you from missions" Tsunade warned.

Sakura nodded "Is that all? If you have nothing else to say to me i have to train."

Tsunade twitched **"You may leave"** she hissed trying to control her growing anger. Sakura bowed and left Tsunade's office, she decided to go to Training ground XJ to train. When she got there she expected to see no one training except for her, after all she is the only one who has the guts to train here** or not.** "Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran towards her "Are you here to train too?" he asked.

Sakura nodded "Are you the only one here?" she questioned.

Naruto shook his head "Nope, the teme got here before me" Naruto pointed to the large window "There he is" Sakura wasn't surprise to see Sasuke training here; he is stubborn on where he trains. Sasuke had a small bead of sweat on his forehead, along with his nonchalant face.

"Show off isn't he" Naruto grinned, Sakura made no move to respond. "_You don't waste any time do you Sasuke"_ Sakura thought, watching the Uchiha easily block, dodge or break the obstacles in his way. A few minutes later Sasuke came out of the room, not even a single scratch on him along with his emotionless face. "Teme you show off, now it's the master's turn!" Naruto announced loudly, Sasuke gave a challenging smirk to Naruto who accepted it as he went in the room.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura who was watching Naruto through the window. Naruto gave a thumbs up and a smile knowing his best friends were watching him even if he can't see them. Then all of a sudden senbon needles starting coming from both sides of the room, Naruto ran, dodge and luckily blocked them with his kunai except one who hit his bottom. "OUCH!" Naruto jumped as the needle came in contact with his rear. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped as they watch their team mate pulled the needle from his butt only to have shuriken and Kunai's thrown at him. "What the hell is this!" Naruto screamed trying to avoid the projectiles.

5 minutes later

Naruto came out of the room muttering something inaudible,a hand rubbing his sore butt. Sasuke smirked at his best friend's behaviour "It's not funny TEME!" Naruto spat.

Sakura just silently walk in the training room, she walked in the middle and closed her eyes waiting for any kind of attack. Not long shurikens, kunai and exploding tags were thrown at her from each angle and Sakura swiftly avoided, dodge and block them all like Sasuke did.

"_How did Sakura-chan get like that?"_ Naruto asked himself staring at his pink haired team mate. Sasuke noticed Naruto's stare but decided not to pay any attention to it.

"Yo" a familiar voice greeted from behind them."Lazy ass, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed and put his hands in both pockets "Looking for you guys, Hokage-sama wants you in her office."

"Awesome maybe we're getting another mission Teme" Naruto said just Hn in response "Should have known Sakura was here." Shikamaru sighed, as he looked through the window.

"Ya, does Baa-chan need Sakura-chan too?" Naruto asked, hoping for another mission with their female teammate."Nope just you too, see ya guys later" Shikamaru walked out, since disappearing wasn't really his thing.

"Let's go, dobe" Sasuke said disappearing. "Wait up-teme!" Naruto followed disappearing.

In 2 seconds flat the two Shinobi appeared inside Tsunade's office "What's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade glared at him for a second before crossing her arms over her desk "I need you both to head to the land of Iron and deliver these important documents to Mifune, without fail" Tsunade instructed.

Both Shinobi nodded as Tsunade handed Sasuke the documents "You will leave immediately" Sasuke was already gone "Sasuke!" Naruto called, as he disappeared too.

Tsunade smiled leaning into her chair "Sure is good to have those two back" She pulled out sake from one of her drawers and started drinking it.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura was reading piles scrolls in her study along with some medical books, with a grunt she rubbed her aching head "I need some water" the pinkette headed downstairs to her kitchen. Taking in her house's lonely atmosphere, her house was by far one of the biggest houses in Konoha. She had carpenters from all around the great nations come and built in, of course being a clan heir was both rewarding and aggravating. Her parent's house was destroyed by Sakura's orders, many people couldn't figure out why she would give an order to destroy her parent's house, but none had the guts to ask or argue with her. The reason why was because to her that households nothing but pain and suffering to her. She grew up being weak and useless there, that was where she cried endless nights over various things. And the worst was that was where her parents left her. "**I don't have a daughter as weak as you"** her father's cruel words were still fresh in her memory as was everything that happened that night.

Finally reaching the kitchen Sakura took out a glass from the cabinets and cold water from the fridge. She sat on one of the stools behind the counter clutching her glass tightly that she could feel it break in her hands. _**"Just thinking about it makes me this mad, damn it!"**_ Sakura growled in her head.

Sakura's POV

I could feel the awful memories slowly coming back, the blood _**my blood that was shed that day**_. Everything still crystal clear like it just happened yesterday, the words that haunt me in my dreams _**if i was unlucky enough to even have a dream.**_ My blood boiling inside me to go out and have a killing spree and slash everything in sight, to put my training to good use unlike these mediocre missions that are assigned to me.

"If that night never happened"

"Then i would never have woken up from this pathetic life that was once my way of life, **constantly relying on others to save me, to teach me, to protect me." **I held the glass in my hand so tight that it shattered shards of glass into my hand cutting and scraping the skin. I didn't even flinch at the pain because compare to what I've been through this was nothing. And i knew there would be more pain to come in the future, as was the story of my life.

I sighed and headed upstairs, not even bothering to clean up the glass or heal my hand. I reluctantly returned to my study to continue my work.

The Next Day

As usual my internal clock woke me up at the crack of dawn; i walked to the bathroom and got dressed in my usual dark clothes and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I saw the shattered glass from last night and i few drops of my blood on the floor and counter, i groaned and cleaned it up before making breakfast. Onigiri was fine because i don't eat much because i prefer training rather than take so much time making food. If i could i would trade breathing just to train longer. Nothing could matter more to me than getting stronger and accomplishing my goal.

Once i was finished eating i disappeared and appeared outside my house, then ran to the training grounds it didn't matter to me which training ground and frankly i didn't care.

I was stopped by an Anbu appearing before me, when Tsunade summons me she always have an Anbu to do it because they were the only one's capable of finding me and the only one's fast enough to even reach me.

"Sakura-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence" The Anbu said, knowing i knew what he even came here for.

"Aa" i replied emotionless, as usual.

The Anbu disappeared after hearing my reply, and i disappeared in a whirlwind of black Sakura petals. I appeared in a split second in Tsunade's office "What is it you need for me to do Hokage-sama" i bowed, after that night i stopped referring to Tsunade as shishou or even bother adding sama to her first name.

I don't call anyone with familiarity or anything other than honorifics anymore; i find it useless and tedious to do so.

"Sakura, i need you to assassinate a rogue ninja by the name Mizuno Hokori, here's everything you need to know about him." Tsunade tossed me the file which i expertly caught and read thoroughly "He's been very active in killing lately he's been spotted near the borders of Konoha and Suna 2 days ago" Tsunade informed.

I snapped the folder shut "I'll be leaving then" and disappeared not waiting for her to add anything, everything i needed to know was who and where my next kill be.

A packed everything i needed for this mission weapons, scrolls, etc. And headed off not wasting anytime at all, i was out of the village in no time. _**"About time i got an assassination mission, let's just hope this one will be a challenge"**_ i smirked recalling my target's information from the file, having a good memory has its advantages.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke and just finished delivering the documents to Mifune-san, and was headed back to the village. Teme being the boring and super quiet guy he is was driving me nuts with the silence. So being the sensitive and caring friend i was decided to cheer up his mood a little, i chuckled to myself as i imagined Teme's face.

Sasuke's POV

What a boring mission, Tsunade could have assigned us a better one than delivering papers to the land of Iron. Naruto and i were going back to the village the sooner the better so i can get some training, i noticed Naruto staring and i knew he was planning some idiotic scheme to break the silence like the Dobe he is. How predictable he was probably imagining my face that's why he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Naruto sprinted so he was in front of me still with that smile plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow before realizing what the idiot was about to do "_Naruto you little.."_

Naruto's POV

I started my genius plan and with my awesome speed was in front of Sasuke-teme and concentrated... and concentrated until i could feel it forming and getting ready to come out any second now!

"_Poor Sasuke doesn't have any clue what's coming to him"_

And in 3, 2 ,1 just as it was coming out Sasuke disappeared and avoided my blast. I turned my back to see where Sasuke was "Where the hell?" i didn't even have time react as a tree met my face **hard.**

Sasuke's POV

"What an idiot" so focused on his stupid plan and didn't even noticing a large tree was in front of him. I smirked, as i avoided Naruto's disgusting plan, and appeared a few paces in front of him. "What the hell?" i heard the Dobe shout before slamming into the tree.


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome Back you two, i trust your mission was a success" Tsunade greeted, Naruto and Sasuke just mentally rolled their eyes "You call that a mission Baa-chan?" Naruto cried.

"Well since you feel that way, should i assign you two an assassination mission like i do with Sakura" Tsunade retorted, knowing it would affect the two or at least Naruto.

"Sakura-chan's on an assassination mission?" Naruto shouted flabbergasted. Tsunade cringed from Naruto's loud voice "Yes, i assigned her one who's been causing problems to some villages not far from here"

"But-"

"Your mission is done now go home and rest, until i call you out for a mission." Tsunade ordered. Sasuke didn't complain and disappeared in a burst of fire, Naruto however pouted as he walked out.

"Those two aren't kids anymore alright" Tsunade smiled looking out the window. Naruto ran to Ichiraku Ramen for of course Ramen "Yo" Kakashi appeared suddenly in front of him, catching Naruto by surprise."Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head smiling behind his mask "Naruto really you scare too easily"

"I do not!" Naruto defended.

"Anyway i heard you and Sasuke just got back from your mission to the Land of Iron" Naruto pouted "Yeah, Baa-chan made us delivery some documents that's it, why can't she give me missions that's more exciting" Naruto complained. "Now..Now why don't i treat you some ramen" Kakashi said, Naruto immediately dragged him to Ichiraku's without a second thought.

Sakura's POV

"This is getting annoying" i sighed, sprinting from tree to tree. _"This guy better be worth a good fight or else."_ I thought getting angrier by the second.

Sasuke on the other hand was meditating in the Uchiha Compound that is until Team Taka arrived.

"Long time no see Sasuke" Suigetsu greeted flashing a toothy smile. Karin blushed seeing Sasuke since she hasn't seen him for a while "Sasuke" Karin greeted, trying to sound aloof and seductive, but of course failed.

Juugo smiled at his leader, along with his respectful bow "I thought they were treating you for the curse mark" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"They are but they said i should relax today, because I'll be confined in the Hospital for a while starting tomorrow" Juugo replied.

"That's why we're cheering Juugo up for his long stay in so-" Suigetsu was interrupted by none other than Karin. "What do you say we spend the day together Sasuke?" Karin asked still trying to get Sasuke.

"No" came Sasuke's immediate reply.

Suigetsu gave Karin an I-Told-You-So look smiling, Juugo smiled as the two started fighting with each other.

"_Why am i still putting up with this?"_ Sasuke thought annoyed, sighing in his black couch. Sasuke's thoughts managed to wonder to Sakura's current mission. He still hasn't seen the full extent of Sakura's power yet, and with her mission his curiosity isn't taking it too good.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Karin asked worried.

Sasuke didn't answer which Karin thought that was cool because of his cool aloof manner. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Karin's expression "Neh..Sasuke now that you're back in Konoha what about your goal to revive your clan?" Juugo asked, Karin immediately smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah, i was curious about that too Sasuke, which lucky girl will it be?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke thought about it for a while, he hasn't really thought about it until now "Hn"

Suigetsu suddenly realized something "Hey didn't Sakura used to be your old team mate, are you gonna pick her?"

Karin tensed and glared at Suigetsu "You idiot stop filling Sasuke's head with nonsense!" she exclaimed angry.

Suigetsu gave a mock smile "It's not nonsense, what's not to like about her for one she's freaking hot, one of Konoha's strongest including the medical field, and she resembles Sasuke"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu "How so?"

Suigetsu smirked while Karin was turning red that Sasuke was actually curious about this "Both of you are probably the most stoic Shinobi who ever lived and both of you are really strong need i say more, she has everything that you could want Sasuke"

Sasuke gave a curt nod "I still need to evaluate that myself"

Karin let out the breath she was holding "Yeah! Now shut it Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu scoffed "Stubborn"


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura was heading back to Konoha after searching for almost a week for her target, and did she get a work out this Mizuno Hokori was really annoying. All the more fun for Sakura when she killed him, the only challenge she got from him was finding him, the bastard was a sneaky little snake. She had to search day and night to find him and man could he blab about useless things.

"What a waste of chakra" Sakura declared, a little tired from days of lack of sleep. Finally she arrived at Tsunade's office "Mission accomplished" Sakura reported.

Tsunade smirked "As expected, no casualties as usual?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything went flawlessly, Hokage-sama" Sakura answered.

"Good work as always Sakura, i expect your report tomorrow morning" Tsunade gave a smug smile, Sakura just nodded and disappeared.

Sakura appeared outside her house and undid the jutsu she cast on it to prevent intruders and what not. And walked right in and redid her jutsu, she really didn't want to be disturbed when she's inside her house. Sakura went straight up the staircase and walked to her room which was huge by the way, a Queen Size bed with black covers and red pillows, a bedside table with a black lamp, a large desk and a chair, a large closet even bigger than Ino's, and above her bed was a painting of the Haruno symbol with a black frame.

Sakura stripped her clothes in her large bathroom, and took a quick shower deciding she wanted to go to bed. She wore a black shirt with white shorts and dried her long hair, she sat down on her desk and took out a blank scroll from her drawer and began to write her mission report.

It took about five minutes till she finished her report and headed to bed; Sakura took out a remote from under her pillow and pointed it at the ceiling. With a push of a button the ceiling started to open to reveal glass behind it and a perfectly starry sky. This was definitely one of the few things Sakura still liked to do, watch the sky. She had the best built her house for this very reason to have this specially built in her room, of course there were other things she had built secretly. A confidentiality agreement was sign by the workers just for a precaution.

Sakura spent hours just staring into the endless sky before closing it with the remote and drifting to sleep.

The Next morning Sakura woke up to a headache with a loud groan she got up and clutched her head sending chakra through it to ease the pain, it always worked so there was really nothing to be alarmed about. She went to the bathroom and got dressed same as everyday and ate her breakfast, and headed to Tsunade's office and submitted her report and went to the training grounds.

Naruto's POV

I was eating my Ramen in my apartment when i thought about Sakura-chan again, I couldn't help but wonder how she was doing on her assassination mission. What if she got hurt by the guy she was sent to kill or maybe ambushed by bandits or whatever... Man, this sucks!

I finished my breakfast and decided to do early morning training at team 7's old training ground, I wasn't that far when i felt i Sakura-chan's chakra. I immediately ran faster and saw Sakura-chan pounding her fists through the trees and using a jutsu to burn what's left and dodge the bark's that went flying.

She stopped when she sensed me "Sakura-chan!" i ran to give her a hug, Sakura patted my back. "Your early aren't you Naruto" she said.

I smiled letting her go "Yeah, decided to train earlier wanna spar with me?" i asked hoping she would say yes, it's been so long since we trained together and this could be my chance to finally bond with Sakura-chan!.

"Sure" Sakura replied, getting into fighting stance and of course being the awesome ninja i am i did the same.

Sakura charged at me with punches and kicks with incredible speed i didn't even imagined she had, i barely managed to block them all. I got out a few kunai and shuriken and throw them accurately at Sakura with she countered throwing her own. I did some hands signs for my signature move "Kage bushin no jutsu"

My clones surrounded and charged at Sakura while i prepared my Rasengan, then it hit me _"Am i really going to use Rasengan on Sakura-chan?"_ I paused for a moment, big mistake by the way.

Sakura defeated my clones faster than expected and disappeared, i felt her punch from behind and appeared in front of me and the next thing i knew i saw darkness.

Kakashi's POV

Well this was an interesting morning isn't it, it's not every day you see Naruto the kyuubi vessel get knocked out, especially not by a girl.

Only Sakura and Sasuke can knock out Naruto huh... an interesting discovery indeed I'm not surprised about Sasuke being able to but Sakura, she wasn't even that serious but she still did it.

"_How much have you grown Sakura, can you really be an equal to Sasuke and Naruto?"_

Normal POV

Sakura just knocked Naruto out and was currently sitting in a meditating position on the ground; Kakashi had hid himself behind some trees concealing his chakra watching his two former pupils.

Sasuke along with his team minus Juugo were going to train at the training grounds, what a coincidence that it was the training ground Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were currently occupying.

Suigetsu was the first one to react "Woah! What happened here?" Sakura didn't even move or open her eyes "Sparing" she answered, continuing her meditation.

Sasuke remained impassive but he got that Naruto just got beat by Sakura without much effort, judging from the unconscious Naruto and the meditating Sakura. "Hn"

"Whatever, so are we here to train or not?" Karin asked impatiently.

Suigetsu walked over to Naruto and stretched both his cheek laughing at his face, Karin grew irritated and started scolding him, Sasuke didn't even glanced at them. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked sternly, Karin and Suigetsu stopped what they were doing.

Sakura didn't move, as Kakashi appeared before them "Busted huh.." he admitted scratching the back of his head. "Did you enjoy the show?" Sakura asked, still not moving.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "So you knew i was watching, my I'm impressed" Kakashi smiled through his mask. Sakura cracked open one eye "Hn, Naruto should wake up soon"

"So much for drawing on his face" Suigetsu said, sighing.

And on cue Naruto started moving "Ow..what happened?" Naruto asked, sitting up. Sakura stood up from her position "Give it a minute" she said.

Naruto stood up "OH! Now i remember!" he declared, and turned to Sakura "Man, Sakura-chan i can't believe you just knocked me out so easily" he whined.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "You weren't really trying were you Naruto, you hesitated on using your Rasengan on me" she announced.

Naruto frowned "I just couldn't use it on you Sakura-chan, not that i don't believe that you can't handle it it's just that-"

"**Enough**, next time don't even think about holding back, i could have done much worse than knock you out, keep that in mind Naruto" Sakura said coldly, as she walked away. Leaving a surprised group of Shinobi and a stoic Uchiha.


	18. Chapter 18

"Naruto would you stop sighing, you're driving me crazy!" Shikamaru groaned."I can't help it, Sakura-chan's mad at me" Naruto sighed. Sai walked over to him and tried to comfort him, in which Naruto scooted away.

"Look Naruto, you made Sakura feel inferior like she was feeling back when we were Genin, so of course she'd be upset" Neji explained, realizing he couldn't train with Naruto's non-stop sighs.

Naruto frowned "What do i do then?" he asked frantic. Ino crossed her arms "Just apologize Sakura mustn't forgotten about it already IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS NARUTO!" she yelled angrily.

Naruto was going to sigh but everyone glared at him "I haven't even seen her" he whined.

"No one see's her that much Naruto, so you have nothing to worry about" Tenten said. "Still she's-"

"**Hokage-sama wants to see you all immediately" **a Chuunin interrupted, and disappeared.

"Let's go Naruto, stop whining and get a move on" Ino said, as she grabbed his collar dragging him to Tsunade's office. Naruto came in along with everyone, finding Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin was already there. "What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Probably the same reason you are" Suigetsu replied.

Tsunade stood there her back facing them as she watched the view from her window "Baa-chan what do you need all of us for?" Naruto asked, he was beginning to feel worried.

"Yo sorry I'm late" Kakashi appeared. Then the door was slammed opened to reveal Gai and Lee in their usual matching green spandex outfit. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Gai flashed his blinding smile.

Everyone groaned except for Sasuke and Neji who were waiting for the reason they were all called for. Just when they thought no one else would appear, Sakura appeared through the doors stoic as ever.

"Now that you're all here, i need you all on an important mission" Tsunade began, turning around facing them "Konoha Maximum Prison is where the leaf's most dangerous and blood thirsty criminals are kept, it is under high security at all times but just now i received word that all the prisoners have escaped and are on the loose as we speak"

"So you need us to round them all up and bring each of them back to prison" Shikamaru said.

"You are correct; you are authorized to use any method to stop them from even leaving the border, you all know what to do, i have already sent Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba ahead of you along with some other Jounin, failure is not an option these criminals are highly dangerous GO!" Tsunade ordered.

Everyone "Hai" and left running out the gates and headed to the prison "Karin at least you'll be good for tracking" Suigetsu mocked.

"Shut up, like you could do it without me" Karin said proudly. Naruto glanced at Sakura who was focused on the mission, gathering his courage he made his way to her sprinting through trees "Sakura-chan, i just wanted to say sorry for you know..the thing with the training ground" Naruto said, lowering his head.

Sakura turned to him for a second before resuming her focus on the path before her "It's nothing to make such a big deal about Naruto, for now focus on the mission and nothing else" Sakura replied.

Naruto's face immediately brightened "No problem Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed happily. And in no time at all they made it to the prison a loud siren was heard and alarms were going off, red light flashing everywhere.

"Guess this is the place" Suigetsu said. "Really what gave it away?" Karin said sarcastically, Suigetsu glared at her. Kakashi did some hand signs "Summoning Jutsu" and appeared his team of dogs "Kakashi" Pakkun greeted.

"We need you to help us find the escaped prisoners, Karin will go with Sasuke while everyone each take a dog and split up" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone immediately went to action with their own dogs and Karin with Sasuke unfortunately. "Alright, let's do this!" Naruto yelled, executing his Mass Kage Bushin Jutsu to help with the search.

Sakura's POV

Finally some action i was starting to get bored, i smirked as my dog directed me to by the looks of it 2 prisoners. I quickened my pace and jumped in front of them "This is as far as you'll go, gentleman" i smiled evilly at their shocked faces.

"Get out of our way!" one yelled as he did a jutsu causing a landslide which i evaded, while the other charged at me with a kunai. I grabbed the kunai in my hand and broke it, much to both prisoner's surprise, before the one who charged at me even had a chance to move i punched a chakra infused fist right through his abdomen.

I had an evil glint in my eyes seeing his blood splatter everywhere; the last one stared in shock for a moment "We'll aren't you the strong little-" he couldn't finish his sentence as i threw a chakra infused kunai directly at his skull, causing immediate death it was so powerful it went right through him and some trees. I pulled my fist out of the limp prisoner's body and watched as he fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Next" i ordered as the dog sniffed and i followed, i actually prefered to kill rather than to just knock them out maybe i'll be nice enough and contain myself.

Sasuke's POV

I heard 5 bodies fell to the ground as i sheathed my Kusanagi; pathetic was my only thought about it. I didn't kill them as i didn't feel the need to.

"Sasuke we have more up ahead" Karin said, adjusting her glasses.

I just Hn and went off with her following behind _"This is going to be a long day"_ i inwardly groaned.

Normal POV

It's been almost 2 hours and there's still a lot more prisoners to go, Naruto was breathing heavily as were everybody except Sasuke. Sakura was at the far end from everybody as she knocked a prisoner unconscious "Damn it!" she cursed.

"Finally getting tired Haruno-sama" a voice commented inside the forest.

Sakura remained emotionless "And you are?"

The person stepped out from the darkness, a man with black hair and blue eyes appeared smiling. "Don't you remember me, well I'm not surprise after all you had me locked away just for a little accident" the man said, a crazy look in his eyes.

Sakura thought about it for a moment scanning her memory of his identity "Oh, little was it if i remember correctly you killed you wife and children out of jealousy" Sakura smirked.

The man laughed "She deserved it, cheating on me and the kids just reminded me of her so they had to go"

Sasuke grimaced at him "She didn't cheat on you; you are just too stupid to not see that"

The man stopped laughing and glared at Sakura "I'll make you pay for that!" he yelled as he charged at Sakura with something in his hand, Sakura jump to a tree branch but a exploding tag was thrown at her before she could move out of the way it hit her left arm and exploded. Sakura landed to her feet on the ground "Shoot.." she hissed, holding her large wound.

Then she was surrounded by 1..2..3...6..8 prisoners with dangerous amount of chakra, Sakura was at a disadvantage her chakra was low and she has an injury on her left arm which was still bleeding. "You see Sakura looks like you made a lot of enemies and wouldn't you know it we decided to kill you together!" the man earlier explained. Then all of them performed hand signs simultaneously , _**"Their going to combine their attacks! This is bad"**_ Sakura cursed in her thoughts, trying to find a way out.

"**THIS IS THE END FOR YOU,DIE!**

"Shit!" Sakura didn't have time to react before **BOOOOOOMMMMM!**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone just a little announcement that the upcoming chapters are really something to look forward to, you'll discover some of Sakura's past but before that sorry to say <strong><span>I'll only post the upcoming chapters for 70 or more reviews. I apologize but please try to understand.<span>**


	19. Chapter 19

"_**THIS IS THE END FOR YOU,DIE!**_

"_Shit!" Sakura didn't have time to react before __**BOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

The combined attacks were so strong that everyone saw a glimpse of it and heard it "What was that?" Naruto and Ino asked looking at the direction of the explosion. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the scent "Oh. Damn!." Kiba cursed.

Everyone turned to him questionably "What is it Kiba?" Neji asked. "I smell Sakura's scent everywhere from the explosion" Kiba replied. Naruto's face grew worried "We have to find her!" he shouted.

"Wait" Karin came forward. Naruto looked at her impatiently waiting for her reason of stopping him. Karin crossed her arms "Her chakra is getting weaker and there are...8 other strong chakra signatures surrounding her"

Naruto snapped "Then she is in danger! We have to save her now!" he yelled furiously running through the trees to find Sakura's present location. Sasuke and the others went to find Sakura themselves.

Meanwhile back to Sakura

Blood was slowly dripping from her arm wound as she managed to avoid that attack, but to do it she had to use her _**Blood line limit**_.

Her eyes were glowing a light shade of blue as she jumped on the far side of the clearing she was on one knee and breathing heavily. This was a large risk to take she was out of practice in using her blood line and of course it took a lot just to activate it properly.

"What is that?" one of her attackers pointed to her eyes.

"I didn't know she had a blood line!" one yelled in fear, slowly backing away trying to save himself.

Sakura's POV

How dare they make me even activate my blood line! These worthless criminals will pay dearly for this. Although i can't deny that my chakra is almost gone thanks to my bloodline, it always takes a lot of chakra if i don't use it for a long time damn...

"It doesn't matter! Look she has no strength now we can take her out!" one said, confidently.

One of my attackers scanned my condition thoroughly and smirked probably figuring out my chakra's almost completely gone "He's right" he confirmed.

I stood up from my kneeling position on the ground closing my eyes "If you think it's that easy, then _**I invite you to go ahead and try**_." I smirked darkly_"Guess this is a good time as any to practice my bloodline"_ i thought as i opened my eyes revealing them to be now dark shade of blue.

**Boom!**

"We have to hurry!" Naruto shouted worriedly. "Don't worry Naruto, Sakura can handle herself" Shikamaru declared.

"I smell her she's not far just beyond those trees!" Kiba informed. Neji used his Byakugan to analyze the situation up ahead "Damn.." he muttered.

Naruto snapped his head to Neji "What happened?"

Neji didn't answer which Naruto took as i bad sign "What the Hell happened Neji!" he growled.

**Boom! **

Sakura coughed up blood from over using her bloodline when she so clearly did not used it for a long time, so this was expected. "What are you.." the last of her attackers said in fear looking from the bodies of his comrades who were lying a bloodied mess on the ground. "_Crap! I don't have any chakra .I'm completely depleted" _Sakura cursed in her mind.

The last attacker managed to gather up enough courage to lunge at her kunai and shurikens in hand, but as he was near her a sword was slashed to his chest. The body fell to the ground Sakura looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha sheathing his Kusanagi **he had saved her.**

"Sakura!" Ino, Naruto and Kiba shouted running towards her. Sakura didn't say a word and just stared at Sasuke's back facing her for a moment before clutching her injured arm.

"Your arm's in pretty bad shape" Kiba said. Naruto helped her stand slowly "I'm fine" Sakura said nonchalantly.

Ino looked at her flabbergasted "You call this fine! You have no chakra left and how in the world can you even stand seeing as your completely drain" Sakura said nothing but tried to yank her arm away but Naruto wouldn't let her, Hinata moved to heal her arm along with a nagging Ino.

"Man, what a killing" Suigetsu smirked, gesturing to them piles of bloody carcases on the ground. Karin even though she would never show it, held some fear from the pinkette "_Her chakra's so..cold like Sasuke's"_

Sasuke watched as the medics healed Sakura, but he did not missed her annoyed glances at them and her clenching her teeth together. "What exactly happened here, it's highly improbable for this many prisoners to just help each other escape when they have a much higher chance of escaping on their own rather than draw attention to them like this" Sasuke stated, staring straight at Sakura's eyes noticing something different about them.

Sakura's face remain blank "They banded together to kill me since i was the main reason they were in jail the first place"

"It's understandable that Sakura would have so many enemies, after all every time she goes on missions she made more enemies" Shikamaru said.

"And with the high level missions your always one, enemies just keep on coming don't they" Kiba said. Sakura smirked "Tell me, what Shinobi doesn't make enemies then"

Everyone stayed quiet "done" Hinata broke the silence. Sakura moved her arm and stood up but she could feel the strain on her body from using her bloodline earlier and the lack of chakra didn't help her either.

Sakura was in pain but didn't show it _**she learned to never show weakness a long time ago**_ "Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked, eyeing her. Sakura nodded "I'll be going ahead" and disappeared through the trees. Naruto looked worried as well as Ino and Hinata the others looked at the dead bodies who were Sakura's enemies (some of them anyway)

Sasuke didn't pay much attention to them but his mind was preoccupied by the thought of something different about Sakura's eyes, he couldn't tell what exactly but he was sure Sakura was hiding something. And you know what they say don't mess with an Uchiha's curiosity, you never know what might happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura reached her house slightly panting; she slumped on her bed needing a long rest _"My body feels numb.."_ was her last thought before she lost consciousness. While Sakura was sleeping everyone finally captured and returned every prisoner who escaped except for those who were killed "Finally, we managed to bring them all in" Naruto sighed.

It took all afternoon but they captured them and two more hours to bring them all in jail "I need some sleep" Shikamaru groaned."Agreed" Suigetsu and Kiba said.

Neji sighed "We should hurry and report to Hokage-sama then" They were all running through the trees not far now from Konoha. "Wait!" Naruto shouted, everyone stopped and stared at him. "What is it an enemy?" Kiba asked frantic searching around.

Naruto looked serious "No, i was thinking about what to eat if Ichiraku ramen closes when we get back" Everyone glared at him "Idiot!" Karin and Ino whacked him upside the head. "Owww! Hey it's an important matter!" Naruto whined. The guys just continued running the girls and Naruto followed shortly.

"Tsunade-sama, a letter from Konoha Maximum prison just arrived" Shizune said, handing the scroll to her. Tsunade read the scroll and ended it with a smile "Looks like every prisoner is back except for the ones who were unfortunate enough to be killed"

"That's good news, they must be tired from rounding them all up i can picture Naruto whining about food right about now" Shizune chuckled. Tsunade smirked "He can be so predictable sometimes" She said, picking up a scroll and reading its contents.

10 minutes later everyone arrived and reported to Tsunade's office "Good work all of you, you have been a great help" Tsunade congratulated. "Wait where's Sakura?" She asked.

Shikamaru answered for them "She went ahead of us, apparently a large group of prisoners decided to get their revenge on her for putting them in jail" Tsunade frowned "What happened then?"

"She already killed all of them, but when we got there one managed to almost attack her but Sasuke killed him" Shino said. Tsunade's frown didn't disappear "I see, Sakura has quite the handful of enemies doesn't she" Naruto took a step towards her "Didn't she report to you?"

Tsunade shook her head "No and i doubt she will go to the hospital, so she's most likely resting don't worry about it too much Naruto" Tsunade forced a smile. Naruto nodded in understanding "Well, you should all get some rest you may leave" Tsunade said.

When they all left Tsunade stood up from her chair and stared outside the window "A handful of enemies indeed" Tsunade concluded.

"Has she always been like this?" a familiar voice asked.

Tsunade didn't even need to turn around to see who it was "Who knows, nobody can even get close to her but you should already know that, don't you Kakashi" Tsunade replied.

Kakashi remained silent for a while "Yes i do, but i don't think Naruto would give up on her that easily, after all its Naruto were talking about here" Kakashi smirked.

Tsunade sighed "I wish i could say the same for the others, there's a couple of things i noticed about Sakura...First is that she doesn't seem to want to return to her old self, so i guess that maybe returning her to her old self is a loss cause if she herself prefers who she is now...Second is that she has turned into one of the most merciless killers i never could have expected"

Kakashi couldn't keep shock from showing in his face but it quickly disappeared "Do you think she has a chance of coming back?"

Tsunade turned to him slowly hesitant of her answer "Honestly the odds of her coming back seem nearly impossible" she answered.

The Next Morning

Sakura's POV

I slowly opened my heavy eyes, rubbing my head with my left hand while supporting myself with my right hand. I stood from my bed and focused my chakra into my body checking to see if anything's wrong, after a few short minutes i found everything perfectly alright so i headed to the bathroom.

After getting dressed i didn't even bother with breakfast today, i decided to train with my bloodline can't let what happened yesterday happen again.

"_No way in hell will i ever let myself be considered weak to them..."_ I growled in my mind clenching my fist until i could feel it turning white, I can still remember how he saved me...How Uchiha Sasuke saved me when i was at a vulnerable state, all because i failed to train my bloodline more "How stupid of me" I reprimanded myself at my own stupidity.

Normal POV

Sakura decided to train to somewhere seclude in Konoha, it's too risky for someone to see she actually possessed a bloodline limit. Naruto however was eating his ramen when he felt her chakra pass by his house. Naruto quickly finished his ramen and paid for it and ran off the Ramen stand to look for Sakura "Hey Naruto!" Kakashi called his former student Naruto stopped in his tracks "Oh, what is it Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

"What can't a former teacher spar with his former student" Kakashi mocked hurt. "But i have to-"

"I understand if you're scared to fight me Naruto, i just expected you to want same training that's all" Kakashi said turning his back on the blonde Shinobi. **1...2...3** "WAIT! I'll take you on anytime Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, completely forgetting about looking for his female teammate.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, and turned to Naruto "Very well then, let's go" Kakashi's plan worked like a charm he felt Sakura's chakra and knew that Naruto did too and was running off to find her. So he had to distract him to forget about looking for her after all it might be best to keep Naruto away from Sakura for a while, being the caring sensei that he is, he didn't want Naruto knowing his feelings for Sakura to be hurt by what she had become.

Sasuke was training in one of the training ground with his team "Sasuke take it easy, I'm bushed" Suigetsu groaned, sitting on the ground sipping his water. "Suigetsu you lazy ass!" Karin scolded walking to him. "Hey, if you think it's so easy being up against Sasuke then why don't you do it!" Suigetsu smirked, knowing she didn't even stand a chance against him much less someone as powerful as Sasuke.

Karin ignored him "Sasuke do you need healing?" she asked directing her complete attention to the stoic raven headed Shinobi. Suigetsu let out a chuckle "Healing are you blind woman, he didn't even break a sweat you just want to touch him you perverted woman" he laughed. Karin brought her foot to his face which disintegrated into water. "Shut up!" She screamed as she kept kicking his face which did no damage to him whatsoever.

Sasuke walked away from the two and sat on a nearby tree branch _**"idiots"**_ he said in his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on meditating, not long he felt a faint chakra presence miles from his current location._** "What is that?"**_ he asked himself and went off to find out leaving the two idiots, Juugo was in the hospital getting treatment.

Sakura kneeled on the ground with one knee, she looked up unsatisfied at the damage she had done the trees around her were completely destroyed and the ground had burn marks on them from practicing her combination attacks. Sakura has a fire and earth style element so her combination attacks did some major damage but this was only practice. "Tch" She grunted activating her bloodline _"focus...focus...complete focus" _She repeated in her mind concentrating her chakra in her eyes to her target a small bird who was flying in the sky. Her eyes started glowing and the bird exploded in the air the small remains falling to the ground.

Sakura smirked "Not bad" she said to herself, just a little more work and- _**"Someone's coming!"**_ she announce in her mind focusing on the powerful chakra coming straight at her. "Sasuke" she said recognizing the chakra _"Why would he be here?"_ she asked herself confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke realized it was Sakura's chakra he felt and that she already noticed him. Maybe a spar was in order after all it could end his curiosity about how strong his former teammate has gotten over the years. Sasuke landed on the ground with ease, with his keen surveying skills he quickly noticed the condition of the area "Sakura" he said, seeing as the pinkette's attention was already on him.

"Sasuke may i asked what you're doing here?" Sakura asked politely, ignoring Sasuke when he appeared right in front of her which was too close for her taste. "Spar with me" he said bluntly. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him letting him know she was caught off guard by what he just said. "Alright, I've been meaning to spar with you anyway" Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded and disappeared, Sakura immediately searched for his location. Sasuke with his incredible speed appeared behind her engaging her in a Taijutsu battle, Sakura managed to block his punches but his speed was incredible he moved like lightning so it wasn't that easy. Sasuke avoided Sakura's chakra hits into his vital points, he knew Sakura's chakra was down the first moment he laid eyes on her.

Sakura jumped back to avoid a narrow hit to her ribs, she heard a thousand birds in front of her and knew that was Sasuke's chidori. Sakura saw some lighting coming her way and back flip out of the way and did some hand signs "Earth Prism" Sasuke was surrounded by large prism shaped prison, but Sakura wasn't done yet "Inferno" Fire erupted from all sides of the prism intending to roast the victim to ashes. But seeing as how the first rule of a ninja was never underestimating the enemy and that this was Sasuke Uchiha the result was never sure.

Sakura focused on Sasuke's chakra knowing he got out of the prism "_Above!"_ Sakura was too late as chakra strings caught her when she tried to use her strength it shocked her painfully "Damn!" she cursed. Sasuke appeared before her Katana already unsheathed and walked slowly to her, anyone would have panicked if they were in Sakura's place. But Sakura was better than to let panic overcome her in a battle, she closed her eyes checking what resort she had left. These string suck out chakra and seeing as she was already low on chakra because of her training this was very bad indeed.

Her inhuman strength couldn't be used and she couldn't weave hand signs either so the last resort is the reason she trained out here in the first place. Sasuke watched her carefully as he approached her; surprised she was so calm at this type of situation, knowing how everyone else would have panicked by now. Sakura used the last of her chakra to spin around so fast that the dirt from the ground created a tornado around her blocking Sasuke's view of her, a blue light glowed from inside "_**What's that light?" Sasuke thought.**_

As soon as the dirt cleared up Sakura was panting on one knee on the ground and the chakra strings were cut lying on the ground. Sasuke smirked she got out from what little chakra she had left, but as always showed no emotion on his face.

Sakura was to say the least thankful she managed to hide her bloodline from Sasuke although he may be suspicious about that light that was unfortunately visible from the tornado. _"I don't have any more chakra to fight him.."_ Sasuke came to her his katana sheathed, he was about to ask about the light but...

"What's going on here?" Naruto and Kakashi said as they appeared through the trees.

Sasuke glared at them in his mind from disturbing him from finding out what he wanted to know, Sakura stood up and crossed her arms "Sparring" she answered. "What do you want" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at them suspiciously "Hokage-sama wanted to see you both along with Naruto" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't answer and started to head to the Hokage tower, Naruto followed while Kakashi sighed and disappeared.

The three arrived to see Hinata along with Karin and Suigetsu in the office "Hey, Sasuke way to leave me with ugly over here" Suigetsu said. Karin glared at him for a moment and turned her glare to Sakura _"Why is she with Sasuke?"_ she hissed in her mind.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke and Sakura demanded, everyone stared at them shocked that they said the same thing. Actually even the both of them weren't expecting it either but decided to ignore it "I have a mission for all of you, there have been reports about a monster living in Jinji Lake terrorising the citizens you're mission is to seal that monster in 3 days time, because if you exceed that time the monster would never come out from the Lake which would make things more difficult in capturing it" Tsunade stated.

"Alright finally some action" Suigetsu smirked. Tsunade pulled out something from her drawer she tossed a scroll to Sakura who caught it easily "You will be leading this mission Sakura the instructions on how to seal the monster is in that scroll, i expect nothing less from you" Tsunade said, as she joined her hands together leaning on her desk.

Sakura nodded "We'll leave tomorrow morning, I'll summon Katsuyu to report our progress"

"Wait why does she lead the mission surely someon-" Karin was stopped by Sakura's glare.

"If you have a problem then i could care less, i don't want someone who wouldn't even stand a chance in a battle on my team" Sakura said coldly with a glare "You should learn to shut up or i will do it for you-and trust me you don't want that" Sakura disappeared, Karin's mouth was slightly open from shock and fear being the sensory type that she is sensed the spike in Sakura's chakra and it wasn't anything to be taken lightly.

Tsunade cleared her throat "I suggest you don't question Sakura's ability and follow what you are told, she's feared by our Anbu for a reason" Karin clenched her fist "Whatever" she replied. When they got out Suigetsu smirked "What's wrong Karin cat got your tongue" he teased. Karin glared and punched him in the stomach which turned to water "Hell no! You idiot, she's just lucky she's leading the mission or-"

"Shut up, don't dare threaten Sakura-chan" Naruto growled at the red head which shocked her and Suigetsu, knowing how Naruto would never growl at someone without a good reason. "Naruto we should prepare for the mission, Let's go" Sasuke said, and he and Naruto walked off leaving Suigetsu and Karin alone again.

The Next Morning

Sakura was the first to arrive at the Gates, she leaned against the wall closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest trying to find a few moments of peace before the mission starts "Sakura-chan!" "_And so it begins" _Sakura sighed. She opened her eyes to see Naruto running towards her "Woah! Guess we're the first one's here huh" Naruto asked with a hint of pink visible on his cheeks.

"So we are Naruto" Sakura replied with a blank expression as always. Naruto glanced at her from time to time the pink from his cheeks increasing "Teme and the others are late" Naruto said, trying to start a conversation and hide his blush. "Dobe" Sasuke said, appearing in front of Naruto who due to shock stumbled back and landed flat on his butt. "Teme you-"

"Naruto-kun, a..are you alright?" Hinata asked running to him worried "I'm fine Hinta-chan" Naruto smiled at her, resulting her face to turn beet red. "Yo" Suigetsu greeted behind him was Karin who ran beside Sasuke. Sakura walked outside the gates "Let's go, we're wasting time" Everyone followed expect for Karin who reluctantly obeyed.

The trip to Jinji Lake was quiet but occasionally Naruto would try to get everybody to talk but failed due to Sasuke and Sakura's lack of emotions. Hinata tried not to glance at Naruto because she'll eventually get distracted. Karin focused on Sasuke and scanning for any upcoming chakra signatures. While Suigetsu glanced at the pinkette not caring if Naruto was glaring at him. "We'll set up camp here" Sakura stopped at a large clearing hidden by trees.

"Awesome let's set up the tents then" Naruto said "That won't be necessary" Sakura said, as she took out a seed from her pouch and walked to the middle of the clearing and planted it. "Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked watching her form some hand signs. A two story house construction from wood started to rise from where the seed was planted the Konoha symbol was engraved on the large door.

"Cool!" Suigetsu exclaimed, relieved he wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. Naruto was shocked but expressed his happiness by running inside the house, Karin grunted and went inside.

The inside was fairly big there were no furniture but lots of room for a whole squad to occupy it, the second floor consisted of 3 rooms which everyone will be staying in. "How did you do this Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked coming down from the stairs. "Captain Yamato had given all the Anbu captains these special seeds to carry at all times during a mission" Sakura answered.

Naruto nodded in understanding and went to explore the House some more with Suigetsu "Hmph" Karin went up to the second floor to pick her room. "Hinata you should prepare your equipment we'll be hunting the monster after everyone has rested enough" Sakura said. "H..hai" Hinata replied and went to one of the rooms. This left Sakura and Sasuke alone on the first floor "I need to talk to you" Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him "About what?" she asked, silently hoping it wasn't about the sparring match. "That light when-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto and Suigetsu running to them "We got Trouble!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura tensed "What is it?" Karin and Hinata were already downstairs "The Monster is starting to attack" Karin said. Sakura nodded "Looks like we don't have time to rest" With that everyone ran out of the house and headed for battle.


	22. Chapter 22

A loud roar was heard followed by a thunderous crashing sound of trees, earth and water clashing together. The Monster was already visible and they were a few feet from it "Are you kidding me! It's enormous!" Naruto yelled. Sakura cursed "Watch out!" She yelled as trees started flying toward them, Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and sliced through the trees, while everyone jumped to avoid the trees.

Sakura landed a chakra infused punch to the ground causing it to break and the monster to back away a few inches Sakura executed a couple of hand signs and spikes rose from the ground and stabbed the monster from behind, the monster growled and stomped on the ground Sakura was close to. Sakura was sent flying a few feet but managed to land safely on the ground "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, and turned to the Monster anger in his eyes "Mass Kage bushin no jutsu" Thousands of Naruto started running at the monster already forming Rasengan.

The Monster raised it's right hand and back hand the Naruto clones causing them to disappear, Naruto slammed into a tree from the impact. "Damn it!" he cursed. Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and black birds started to surround the monster, as soon as the monster made contact with them the birds turned to black flames and enveloped the Monster. Suigetsu concentrated his chakra into his sword and thrust it into the ground creating a large gap sending a large blow to the monster. Sakura disappeared and appeared through mid air higher than the Monster and focused all her chakra into her fist, she front flip and landed a powerful punch to the Monster's chest.

The Monster howled in pain and suddenly a protective layer of purple chakra surrounded his body Sakura received the a full front electrocution as the chakra surrounded the monster, she hissed in pain as her body started to numb with her quick thinking she did some hand signs in the air before her fall.

"Sakura!" Naruto, Suigetsu and Hinata screamed. A large smoke appeared and Katsuyu appeared with a fallen Sakura on top "Sakura-sama are you alright?" Katsuyu asked. Sakura forced herself to stand up "Yeah" Sakura replied blood trickling from her mouth. "Alright Nice going Katsuyu!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata let out a relieved sigh "Sakura-sama what can i do for you?" Katsuyu asked. Sakura watched as the Monster retreated to the Lake "Heal me" Sakura replied. Katsuyu nodded "As you wish" and she send out her chakra to Sakura's body completely healing her of all wounds and restoring her chakra.

"Thank you, that will be all for now Katsuyu" Sakura said, wiping the blood from her mouth and jumping down. "You're welcome Sakura-sama" Katsuyu disappeared. Sakura landed gracefully on the ground "Sakura-chan that was a close call" Naruto said. "Yeah, quick thinking up there" Suigetsu smirked.

"Is anyone injured?" Sakura asked. By the looks of it everyone was fine Naruto had some bruises but Hinata treated them all "Let's retreat for today" Sakura ordered, heading back to base.

Everyone was in one of the rooms in the second floor of the base "What's the plan now?" Suigetsu asked sipping his water. Sasuke was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed "The Monster has some sort of defensive power when he weakens, how to get pass it is what we need to do" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded "When in contact the body weakens and become numb, chakra completely drained"

"Good thing you managed to summon Katsuyu Sakura-chan" Naruto said, Sakura nodded in agreement.

Karin stood up "Well what do you suggest we do now _leader_" she said, mockingly. Sakura walked towards her since she was standing "You just focus on finding the monster's weak spot, somewhere the chakra flows more slowly than the others" Sakura ordered. "Tomorrow we'll need to go underwater to get a better understanding of the Monster's condition and how to prevent it from going back under" Sakura announced, Naruto stood up confused "Wait what do you mean go underwater?" he asked.

Sakura turned to Suigetsu "Among all of us you have the advantage in this kind of situation, Suigetsu will go first to make sure it's safe before we all follow" Suigetsu smirked "No arguments here" he said.

"Suigetsu and i will go underwater while Naruto and Sasuke will conserve their chakra for the attack" Sakura turned to the guys who nodded in approval "Hinata will stay behind and use her chakra for medical and defensive purposes only" Hinata nodded, knowing she wouldn't be much help anyway "Karin will also stay behind to warn Sasuke and Naruto of the Monster's chakra while were underwater, after that you will stay with Hinata and help in healing the wounded" Sakura finished, her voice strictly professional.

Everyone nodded "Then get some sleep, I'll scout the area" Sakura ordered disappearing through the door. "Sakura-chan's so cool" Naruto complimented, lying on the floor. "No wonder she's Anbu captain, all work and No play-She Kinds of reminds me of you Sasuke" Suigetsu grinned "You don't meet a girl like that every day, maybe you two were made for each other" he teased.

Sasuke ignored him, but didn't deny there were some similarity between him and Sakura now. Karin stomped on Suigetsu's foot "What a lie!" she screamed. Suigetsu scoffed "To you, but it's obvious she's better for Sasuke than you'll ever be" he said. Karin's face turned red with anger and started yelling and kicking Suigetsu, who just turn to water.

Naruto rolled his eyes standing up from his position "Sasuke I'm sleeping in the other room wanna come?" he asked. Sasuke didn't say anything he just walked out with Naruto going to the other room, Hinata also walked out heading to other room where she and Sakura will be sleeping, meaning Suigetsu is unfortunate enough to be stuck with Karin as a roommate.


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura came back late last night from scouting the area, when she got inside she checked everyone's chakra if they were asleep which they were. She also found out who's sleeping with who, she didn't mind just as long as they stay quiet and out of trouble they won't have a problem.

That Morning everyone started waking up Sasuke was first next was Sakura even if she didn't have that much sleep, followed by Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu and last was Naruto.

"Man, i can't believe i got stuck with her last night" Suigetsu grumbled holding his head. Karin glared at him and muttered "Idiot"

"Sakura-chan here's the fish you wanted" Naruto said, as he handed her the huge trout he caught. Sakura and Hinata went to prepare breakfast leaving the guys with Karin. "See now that's how girls should be kind and thoughtful enough to cook men their breakfast" Suigetsu flashed a mock smile to Karin. "Whatever who cares what you think fish for brains" she glared. After a couple of minutes the fish was cooked and they ate in silence expect for Naruto and Suigetsu who talked about how good the food was. Sakura stood up "You have 5 minutes to prepare until we leave for the lake" she said walking out. Naruto checked his weapons pouch making sure he had everything he needed, and did a few meditations practicing his chakra control. Suigetsu started drinking his water to energize him for the upcoming fight, Hinata checked her medical kit and practiced her Byakugan. Sasuke sat quietly in meditation while Karin just watched him admiring his handsome features.

Sakura was out in the forest practicing her bloodline knowing she might be forced to use it at some point, after that she opened the scroll Tsunade gave her and studied the sealing jutsu carefully before heading off back to base. Everyone was already waiting for her outside Sakura nodded and they were off to the Lake each in their own mental preparation.

When they got there Sakura and Suigetsu were getting ready to submerge in the water "Remember the plan, Karin and Hinata after you finish your orders head out and keep watch on everyone's chakra" Sakura said. "Be careful Sakura-san" Hinata replied, Karin just put a hand on her hip. "Yeah Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled putting a hand to her shoulder, Sakura nodded and she and Suigetsu dived in the lake.

Sasuke was alert for the Monster's chakra knowing it was close. Karin was also focusing on even the slightest bit of movement attentively. Naruto just thought of Sakura's safety _"Nothing better happen to her Suigetsu, or else you'll never be able to go back to your human form again!"_

Sakura and Suigetsu used their chakra to regulate and conserve their breathing underwater, going deeper and much farther into the lake. Suigetsu spread his chakra through the water to find the monster's location, Sakura watched out for anything that could be used against the Monster seeing as they were in its habitat they might find something useful. After 10 minutes or so underwater Suigetsu finally detected something huge and it was coming their way _**"Shit, we have to get out of here fast!**_ He thought, he couldn't speak but he knew Sakura was powerful enough to sense it's chakra even if it was far away but it was moving so fast it could be in front of them in seconds.

Sakura did feel it and she and Suigetsu swam to the surface using their chakra for speed. Meanwhile Karin and Sasuke felt the Monster's chakra and Sakura and Suigetsu's nearing them. Naruto was alerted by Karin's tense stance figuring out the Monster was near. "It's coming" she said, Hinata activated her Byakugan scanning the Lake.

Sakura and Suigetsu were up to the surface and running towards the others on water since they swam pretty far from them. "It's fast!" Suigetsu said, sensing the Monster already catching up to them. "Go ahead of me Suigetsu" She ordered stopping. Suigetsu also stooped and looked at her for a second knowing she knew what she was doing "Good luck" he said and started running.

Sakura closed her eyes "_Just a little more"_ the Monster's chakra was closing in _**"NOW" **_She jumped off the lake activating her bloodline and focused a direct hit to the Monster under the water. Water was flying everywhere Sakura leaped to a nearby tree branch avoiding it. "_That will buy us some time"_ she was about to go but she felt something aimed at her "..Troublesome" she muttered.

Suigetsu made it to the others, thanks to Sakura stalling the Monster "Where's Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked his anger building up. "Sakura's buying us some time since we didn't expect the Monster to be so fast, it would have caught up to us before we even resurfaced" Suigetsu explained.

Naruto was about to go after her "Don't Naruto, it's coming" Sasuke said. Hinata saw it using her Byakugan but Sakura wasn't there. "Sakura-san she's-" Hinata didn't finished because the Monster was already out of the Lake. "Hinata, Karin get out of here" Sasuke said calmly. Both girls did as they were told and ran off, Naruto was ready along with Suigetsu even if he was a bit winded from earlier.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said smugly. As if the Monster understood him its chakra grew and started attacking them "Way to go Naruto!" Suigetsu hissed, dodging one of the Monster's attacks with his sword. Sasuke used his Kusanagi combined with lighting style to inflict some cuts to the Monster's vital points on its body. The Monster roared in pain and its protective chakra surrounded it like it did yesterday with Sakura, Sasuke used his chakra to repel it from him so he landed safely on a tree branch.

Naruto did his Mass Kage Bushin No jutsu and half of his clones leapt into the sky while the others cornered the Monster on every angle "Rasengan!" The clones charged from high to low at the Monster who's defensive chakra protected it from major damage, but it still suffered some damage.

Naruto smirked, as some clones of his he ordered to hide came out Double Rasengan already in their hand and charged a direct hit at the Monster catching it completely off guard. _"Finally using your brain dobe"_ Sasuke smirked using his Phoenix fire ball jutsu after Naruto's attack causing some major damage from the two powerful consecutive attacks. Suigetsu throw his sword like a boomer rang at the Monster, his executioner's blade made a large gash at the Monster's chest.

Its chakra was already weakening, its defence starting to disappear just a couple more attacks and- _**"What the hell?"**_ The three guys thought. The Monster started growing and some kind of gas started coming from its skin, a heavy fog started surrounding them Sasuke activated his Sharingan but the Monster already raised its fist at them powerful chakra leaking from it a hit with that and they could Die.

The Large fist was about to come in contact with the Ground and completely destroy it along with the guys when-

A loud clashing sound was heard and from the impact the fog was blown clear Naruto stared wide eye along with Suigetsu. Sasuke for once showed some shock for about 2 seconds before returning back to him emotionless face. Sakura had jumped in front of the Monster's fist before it came close to the ground countering its punch with her own, but wasn't enough the Monster used more chakra to overpower hers and send her crashing into the ground faster than anyone could see, Sakura created a large crater from her impact blood coming from her mouth bruises on her arms and legs. A normal person with probably have died from that kind of powerful punch but Sakura wasn't normal any more was she, she's not like everyone else. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, trying to go to help her but the Monster blew some kind of poisonous gas from it's mouth. "Och! What the Hell is this?" Naruto growled in pain and irritation.

Sasuke felt a painful stinging on his body "_Corrosive acid mist huh.."_ he thought closing his eyes activating his Mangekyo Sharingan to put the Monster in a Genjutsu even if it might not last long, they had to escape it won't be long before the Mist melt their bodies.

Naruto couldn't see much because of the mist but just as he was about to grab Sakura and make a run for it a flashing blue light prevented him from doing so "What is that?" He and Suigetsu said in awe.

Sasuke couldn't see it clearly but he knew it was the same Light Sakura used before. But what in the world was it, and why can Sakura use it?.


	24. Chapter 24

_**RECAP:**_

_Sasuke felt a painful stinging on his body "Corrosive acid mist huh.." he thought closing his eyes activating his Mangekyo Sharingan to put the Monster in a Genjutsu even if it might not last long, they had to escape it won't be long before the Mist melt their bodies._

_Naruto couldn't see much because of the mist but just as he was about to grab Sakura and make a run for it a flashing blue light prevented him from doing so "What is that?" He and Suigetsu said._

_Sasuke couldn't see it clearly but he knew it was the same Light Sakura used before. But what in the world was it, and why can Sakura use it?._

Sakura was using a lot of her chakra to keep the Monster as far away from them as possible, but it wasn't that easy her body was injured and she hasn't used her bloodline against something this strong before that and her lack of training with it yet- she was supposed to perfect her training with it before trying it out on an opponent as strong as this but _**guess this was the opportune moment to practice how she could push herself and her bloodline against an emergency.**_

Sakura growled as she pushed her chakra to the limit and blasted the Monster high in the sky and back a few miles far away from them. The Mist was clearing up and the guys were speechless the Monster was sent flying by that blue light which they didn't know what it was, but one thing's for sure **it came from Sakura.** Naruto shook his head ran to help the pinkette who was panting and using her arms to support herself off the ground, Suigetsu look up to see Sasuke's reaction and smirked before coming over to help the Kunoichi.

Sasuke even if it didn't show on his face was shocked by what the pinkette had just accomplished; sure he could have done it too but for her to do something like it was truly unexpected. He leaped from the tree branch he was standing on and walked to Sakura who standing thanks to Naruto and Suigetsu's assistance. He had to stop himself from asking or demand what that blue light was because he wanted to find out when they were alone, Naruto and Suigetsu were here and it would hinder him from getting the proper answers he wanted.

"WOW! That was awesome, how did you do that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked amazed, Sakura didn't answer and just caught her breath "We have to seal the Monster" she said, and was about to take a step but was held back by Naruto. "No you can't! After that attack you can't just risk your safety" He said, Suigetsu stepped forward to her "And besides it's too far away it must have already retreated like it did yesterday" he added.

Sasuke agreed knowing it would be pointless to go after it now "Let's go back to base" he said, more like ordered. Sakura didn't argue realizing she may not have the chakra to seal it right now and followed them back to camp. When they arrived Karin rushed to Sasuke asking if he was okay and that she'll heal him "I'm fine" he replied. Hinata was about to ask them but noticed Sakura's condition right away so she instantly went to heal their leader first.

After Sakura was fully healed they went back to discuss their plans to capture the Monster who escaped from them two times already. They couldn't afford a third time of it happening again because Tsunade said "**You're mission is to seal that monster in 3 days time, because if you exceed that time the monster would never come out from the Lake which would make things more difficult in capturing it"**

Sakura reported what they have done so far to Tsunade by Summoning a small Katsuyu, when she was done she went back to the others. "How'd it go with Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, sitting on the floor eating his ramen which he brought with him. Sakura leaned on the wall "She wasn't in the office so i just had Katsuyu deliver the report" she replied crossing her arms. "Them what do we do now Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"We already spent two days trying to seal it but so far, we only managed to weaken it but never capture it because it retreats back to the Lake" Sakura stated. Karin grunted "Well maybe someone could just prevent it from going back to the lake then capturing it won't be that much of a problem won't it" she said in a mocking tone mostly directed to Sakura.

"Then you should try to fight and weaken that thing yourself, if you think it's so easy" Suigetsu defended. Naruto slurped down his Ramen "Even if we did manage to stop it from going back to the Lake, sealing it is more difficult than weakening it" Sasuke said.

"How come?" Naruto asked. "Sealing takes a lot of chakra depending on what your trying to seal in this case sealing a creature that big would need a tremendous amount of chakra- and you just saw that weakening it uses a lot of chakra and to fight off its attacks" Sasuke explained.

Naruto sighed "This sucks, what do we do now?" he asked. "Maybe we should call for reinforcements?" Hinata suggested. Sakura leaned away from the wall "No" she said sternly. Naruto cocked his head to the side "Then what are we going to do Sakura-chan?" he asked, Sakura turned to him and started walking to him slowly and kneeled down in front of him. Naruto blushed at how close they were, Hinata did as well, Suigetsu stared at the scene confused. "Sakura-chan wha-"Naruto's body fell unconsciously to the floor, Sakura just knocked him out faster than any one could react. "What are you doing?" Suigetsu and Karin asked, thinking she's lost it. Hinata stared at Sakura in complete shock that she would even consider doing this.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her wanting to know the reason she just did that. Sakura stood up from her kneeled position "The plan is we all fight the Monster tomorrow even if you can't fight anymore give your chakra to someone who can" Sakura began, everyone knew she probably meant for Karin or Hinata to give their chakra "When the right amount of damage has been done all of you will retreat back here and i will seal the Monster myself" Sakura finished.

Everyone went wide eye, Sasuke only slightly but he was surprised and was contemplating if he was somewhat impressed by her courageous decision or if by her foolishness to take down that kind of monster herself. "Sakura-san you can't it's too dangerous" Hinata said worried about their leader's safety.

Sakura ignored her "No arguments, i purposely knocked Naruto out because of that" she said. Now it made sense to every one way she didn't want Naruto to hear this of course the blonde Shinobi would never agree to a plan like this in a million years. "Suigetsu you and Sasuke will be in charge of keeping Naruto at bay, and prevent him from going back at any cost- Knocked him out if you have to you have my permission to use any method" Sakura said showing her authority.

Both men agreed Hinata on the other hand didn't but didn't have the courage to argue with Sakura's decision, Karin agree to the plan _"I hope she never comes back from sealing that Monster"_ she thought with an evil smile. "Oh, and no one is permitted to go back to the Lake even if I'm gone" Sakura added. _"Even better"_ Karin smirked in her mind.


	25. Chapter 25

It was already Morning the third and Last day of their mission to seal the Monster in Lake Jinjin, Naruto woke up not remembering what happened all he knows was he was eating his ramen and nothing. Sakura explained to him the plan of course not involving how she'll seal the monster herself and how they'll leave and retreat back to base.

"Alright today we'll kick that Monster's butt for sure!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. Suigetsu and Hinata felt guilty from keeping the real plan from him, everybody knew Naruto would never come back obediently so they agreed to Knock him out and bring him back forcefully. Sasuke knew it was for the good of the mission and it had to be done; if you look at it logically it made a lot of sense.

Sakura was preparing herself knowing what might happen later on "_Time to really start the real training of my bloodline" _Sakura went to the others and made sure they knew what to do. "We're ready Sakura-chan let's go!" Naruto said, excitedly running through the trees. _**"If you only knew"**_ Suigetsu, Hinata and Karin thought.

When they arrived the Monster was already out of the water, which made it a whole lot easier because they didn't have to find it. Sakura gave the signal to start the attack she was first to come out and slam her fist to the ground getting the Monster's attention when it turned to her Sasuke came behind it and used Chidori on it followed by Fire ball Jutsu. The Monster tried to whipped around to Sasuke but Suigetsu slashed his sword at it distracting it from Sasuke's attacks.

Hinata used her Byakugan to hit some of the Monster's chakra points before she was sent back along with Suigetsu by the Monster's chakra. Sasuke back flip through the air and bit his lip "Summoning Jutsu" A large hawk appeared below Sasuke, Naruto came leaping from the trees his thousands of clones following behind and surrounded the Monster sending chakra enhanced kicks, punches throughout its body "Uzumaki Barrage!" the clones yelled as the Monster fell to the ground.

When it tried to stand up Sakura launched herself through the sky sending her chakra to her feet and landing on the Monster shoving him deeper into the ground. She moved out of the way as Sasuke used his Chidori spear to hit it directly in the chest, the Monster was down but it was still alive the important thing was it was weakened by everyone's attacks and now for the real plan to unfold. _**"GO!" Sakura ordered.**_

Everyone immediately went to Naruto who looked confused to what's going on "What's-" Naruto was cut off by "Sorry Naruto" Suigetsu said. As Sasuke knocked him out and threw him over his shoulder, with one last look he and everyone else took off leaving a stoic Sakura. "Let's see how much i can handle, shall we" she smirked to herself. Sakura formed one hand sign and closed her eyes focusing on creating a barrier around her and the Monster, the barrier needed to be bigger than the Monster to completely absorb it she was almost halfway done in creating the barrier when the Monster started to move. "Shoot!" Sakura remained focused on her work but after a short while the Monster started moving more violently it won't be long before it'll thrashed about.

"_Almost done, just hang in there"_ Sakura said to herself, she couldn't use her bloodline because she'll have to use it for the hard part in sealing the Monster absorbing it from outside the Barrier. She had to be fast when she finishes the barrier and get out before she gets trapped along with the Monster inside of it. "Done!" The barrier was done Sakura pushed her chakra through her feet and got out of the barrier just in time before it closed. _"__**Now to seal it"**_ Sakura formed a number of Hand signs and closed her eyes once more only this time when she opened her eyes it was a dark blue emitting the blue light. The Monster thrashed around violently trying to escape punching the barrier with all its might, Sakura had beads of sweat forming and dropping from her angelic face "To strong.." She hissed, it was getting hard and she was almost depleted half of the monster was being absorb and the remaining half was still strong on its own.

Sakura's POV

My body won't be able to keep it up for long... I'm really struggling just to keep this up, i have to finish this no matter what! I don't care if my body's starting to betray me **There's no way that'll stop me, it has never stopped me before!**

I growled as i pushed the last of my chakra and strength through my eyes and my hands, i could feel my eye's light grow stronger and the Monster was almost completely absorb..1..2...3.

I drooped to my knees and collapsed on the ground all my strength gone along with my chakra, the monster was gone "_**Mission completed"**_ i smirked as i lost consciousness.

Sasuke's POV

We made it back to base and i could feel Sakura's chakra rising and falling and now nothing..This could only mean that she either failed or succeeded in sealing the Monster but i couldn't feel the Monster's chakra either did it manage to retreat back to the Lake?... Or did-

"Sasuke" i heard Suigetsu call, I turned to him "Do you think she did it?" he asked drinking his water. That's what I'm trying to figure out "Hn, we won't know for sure" i replied.

I could feel Karin's annoying fan girl stare at me and that it turned to an evil stare, she's probably thinking or wishing Sakura failed typical fan girl. It's not like Sakura and i are that close or anything, so what's there to be jealous about..Stupid girls..

Normal POV

It was getting dark and Sakura hasn't returned yet, she was gone the whole afternoon Suigetsu was tempted to go back but Karin kept saying Sakura ordered no one to go back there even if she's gone. Since when does she follow Sakura's orders, she obviously doesn't want anyone to go back to look for her that's why.

Sasuke wanted to see if she was successful or not he'll wait a couple of minutes if she doesn't return then he'll check it out himself. "Ugghh.." Naruto grumbled opening his eyes slowly sitting up, after a couple of seconds he regained his strength "What happened, why did you knock me out?" He shouted, noticing someone wasn't around "Where Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him and to Sasuke who sighed "She hasn't come back yet" he said. Naruto stood up frantic "Hasn't come back from where? What happened! Where is she?" he asked furious.

Suigetsu stood up also "Calm down, look she gave us orders last night after you...went to sleep to leave her to seal the Monster herself when it was weak enough and to bring you back here quietly" he explained. Naruto had a look of mixed emotions but one prevailed to overlook the rest and it wasn't anger it was _**worry**_.

"I have to go look for her" he said and ran out the door and the sound of two bodies crashing into each other and falling on the floor was heard. Everyone looked out the door to see a wide eye Naruto flat on his butt and an annoyed pink haired Kunoichi sitting on the floor. "Naruto what are you doing?" she asked standing up slowly her body wasn't fully recovered yet, that's why she couldn't avoid Naruto like she should have.

Naruto jumped from the floor "Sakura-chan!" he hugged the stoic pinkette like he was never about to let go, but Sakura with little strength she had manage to pry him off her "Impressive" Suigetsu smirked, clearly astounded by her abilities.

Hinata led Sakura inside to heal her or at least replenish her chakra; Karin was scowling in the corner disappointed she came back at all. Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura _"Mission's over, now to find out what i want to know Sakura"_


	26. Chapter 26

When Hinata finally finished healing Sakura everyone went to sleep, after all they did have a long trip back home first thing tomorrow morning. Sakura went up the roof to watch the night sky since it's calming to look at, it just so happens to be a full moon tonight so it was an exceptional sight to view. "Shouldn't you be asleep" a dark, husky voice behind her said. Sakura didn't have to turn around to know who it was "I could say the same for you Sasuke" she replied sitting on the roof watching the sky.

Sasuke was standing behind her "I need to talk to you" he said. Sakura stood from her sitting position and faced him "About what exactly?" she asked. Sasuke stared at Sakura's eyes intensely **"You have a bloodline limit don't you"** he declared. Sakura was shock and did poorly to hide it from Sasuke "Your reaction just now proves it" he stated.

Sakura's POV

Great what now, Sasuke already knows and it would be a waste of time to try and hide it from him now. After all Sasuke from what i recall has the keenest sense of observation i know.

Normal POV

Sakura recovered from her shock and retained her impassive composure "Should have known you'd figure it out eventually." She sighed. Sasuke didn't reply and waited for her to explain "Yes i do have a bloodline" She admitted closing her eyes and opening them to reveal her dark blue eyes, Sasuke wasn't fazed. "Why didn't you use it when you were a Genin?" he asked. Sakura kept quiet for a while "I didn't know i had it then" she answered.

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow "What do you mean you didn't know?" Sakura decided to tell him at least something about her past, but certainly not all of them just yet. "My bloodline was sealed when i was born, i was raised not knowing a thing about it and about my clan" she explained.

"_Clan? She has a clan?"_ Sasuke thought waiting for her to continue. "I won't say anymore about it,you got what you wanted i posses an ocular ninjutsu just like you and the Hyuuga clan" Sakura stated.

Sasuke wanted to hear the rest of her story but he guess it was too painful or she didn't want anyone to know about it, even those who are...were closest to her didn't know about it. **"But why did she tell me about it she could have tried to deny it, she had a guarantee i would use the Sharingan on her so why?" **he thought.

"Why did you tell me this when you could have denied it" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because you and i are somewhat similar now, so if anyone should know about it i think the best choice is you" Sakura smirked.

"What do you mean you and i are similar now?" Sasuke glared.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned to the full moon, its light radiating on her beautiful features "We both suffered the pain of losing everything a person should have, the truth was kept from us and when we found out it was too late" Sakura said surprisingly calm.

Sasuke was both confused and angry "_How dare she think were the same, she has no idea what i went through! Wait..what did she mean about the truth was kept from her?- her parents i understand but this.."_

Sakura turned to stare at Sasuke coldly "Sasuke you are the only person that i told about this and frankly i could care less if you tell the others, but it's best if you don't" Sasuke gave her back an icy stare of his own "Hn"

Sakura returned to her calm facade "See you in the morning Sasuke" with that she disappeared. Sasuke just stood there thinking about what she said and watching the stars.

When Sakura woke up that morning her strength and chakra was fully restored. Everyone was already outside ready to leave and go back home, Sakura did a few hand signs and placed a hand on the wooden house and it started to return to being the tiny seed it was before. Sakura place it in her pouch and they set off for Konoha. The way back was a lot quieter than expected but the same time tolerable because Naruto was hungry because he hasn't eaten yet.

When they made it back it was already late in the afternoon, they all reported to the Hokage's office and Sakura explained every detail of the mission. No one could miss the disapproval Tsunade's face shown but she didn't say anything about it. Just praised them for their success and dismissed them Sakura headed straight home. Upon arriving there she went to the meditating room to relax and allow herself to think about certain things "Sasuke what would you do now that you know about my bloodline" she said to herself with an amused smirk.

Sasuke himself was currently meditating in his own room in his large house inside the Uchiha compound. _**"Just what other things have you been hiding Sakura"**_

It's been almost a week after the Sealing Mission Sakura had been training her bloodline, both night and day nonstop. Even though she knew it was dangerous to her health if she keeps this kind of training up but she didn't care after all her health was her own personal matter not anyone else's.

Meanwhile Tsunade has been keeping a close eye on Sakura and noticed her excessive training, but of course doesn't know anything about her bloodline Sakura had been very good at hiding it. Tsunade called Sakura to her office to talk about her training habits _"I appreciate your concern but what i do has nothing you should concern yourself about Hokage-sama" _Was all Sakura said.

Tsunade grimaced remembering her conversation with the pinkette "What exactly is wrong with you Sakura?" she said to herself, knowing no one with answer but outside her door a certain blonde Shinobi was about to enter and ask for a mission but happened to hear her. "Sakura-chan.." he whispered sadly.

Sakura was sitting on the ground surrounded by burnt trees, smashed boulders and kunai knives and shurikens. _"What a bore"_

Sakura's POV

My control with my bloodline has increased dramatically, just a little more and it would be perfect. My body's stamina has also progressed probably due to the amount of rigorous training I've been doing lately.

I stood up and started walking away from the training grounds, deciding i could use some rest today since I've gained almost complete control over my bloodline.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone noticed that Naruto was feeling down about something, since the Hyper active blonde was unusually quiet for a few days. So it was plainly obvious but they wanted to know exactly what had gotten him this upset about.

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru called, behind him was the rookie nine well, minus Sakura. Naruto looked up from his sitting position on the tree branch and jumped down. "Hey Guys, what's up?" he asked forcing a smile.

"What exactly has been up with you lately?" Kiba asked. Naruto's smile turned into a frown "Nothing" he said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him telling him to tell the truth or else, Naruto gulped and sighed "Fine, i overheard Baa-chan talking about Sakura-chan a few days ago and it's not good" He confessed.

Sasuke remained stoic, knowing it was probably about the pinkette after all she's the only one Naruto worries for other than them. "What did she say?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged "All i heard was something about Sakura-chan but i couldn't really make out what she said, just _what's wrong with you Sakura_- was what i heard"

Tenten frowned "How do you know it's bad it could mean anything Naruto, besides I'm sure whatever it is it might not be that big of a deal" She gave a comforting smile. Naruto nodded "Maybe your right, i guess i was just overreacting that's all" He smiled going back to his cheerful self. "Thanks you guys, i think I'll go eat i didn't notice i haven't had anything to eat yet, see ya" then Naruto ran hurriedly screaming Ramen and disappeared.

"Did you really meant what you said Tenten?" Neji asked crossing his arms. Tenten shook her head "No, but i do know if it is bad then it's a very big deal" she said. "This is Sakura were talking about, there's nothing she does that isn't a big deal" Ino added.

Shikamaru gave a yawned and put his hands in his pockets "Whatever it is Hokage-sama is worried about, we'll just have to wait and find out" with that he walked away followed shortly by team 10. Sasuke disappeared seeing no more reason to stay there any longer and decided to train deep in the forest.

It was late in the afternoon and almost dark out when he finished "Sasuke we got trouble!" Suigetsu shouted running to him. Sasuke turned to him impassive "What is it?" he asked bored.

"It's Juugo he's freaking out in the Hospital! You have to get there now." He informed, Sasuke didn't give a reply or a reaction as he headed for the Leaf Hospital "Sasuke wait up man!" Suigetsu called running.

"SOMEONE GET HELP QUICK!" a nurse screamed running out followed by the other staff. Some medical Shinobi were trying to restrain the Juugo in his curse mark form. Yells, shouts for help were heard all over the Hospital "We can't hold him" a medic said, as he was slammed to the wall and loss consciousness. Juugo was laughing manically as he attacked the medics around him and ran out of his room searching for more people to beat or worse kill to feed his bloodlust.

The nurses and other staff ran out and evacuated the other patients but some were unfortunate enough to be left. Juugo was on a rampage and Tsunade arrived just in time to see that the damage was already done "Juugo" she called. He turned around laughing and screaming his bloodlust and how he'll kill her and everyone, then he charged at Tsunade- but he was thrown roughly slamming through the Hospital walls.

In front of Tsunade was Sakura who stared at Juugo with dark emerald eyes "Ha ha ha!" Juugo chuckled as his chakra increased and darkened "Sakura what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Sakura didn't reply and charged at Juugo as he did the same **"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"** he growled.

Sakura smirked and just as Juugo was about to land a blow on her, she jumped in the air and threw a smoke bomb at him. Tsunade who leaped to a nearby building watched the fight intensely, observing Juugo's movements studying them in her research for finding him a cure.

Juugo let out a loud howl frustrated that he couldn't see, Sakura activated her bloodline and just as easy as that Juugo was knocked out. The smoke bomb was to distract his attention and allow her to use her bloodline without Tsunade seeing. Sakura landed on the ground with ease and as the smoke cleared up Juugo's unconscious form was lying on the ground for everyone to see. Tsunade jumped down and Sasuke and Suigetsu arrived "You..how did you knock Juugo out?" Suigetsu asked clearly surprised, the only person of calming and controlling Juugo was none other than Sasuke.

Tsunade walked to Juugo expecting his body, finding everyone alright she stood up and turned to Sakura "Good work Sakura" she said, putting a hand to her hip. Sakura nodded "How's everyone from the inside?" she asked.

"Don't know i just got here myself- I'll take Juugo to a new room while the three of you check and bring every patient safely back inside" She ordered and carried Juugo easily and walked inside.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you think it's a bit weird how she easily knocked Juugo out like that" Suigetsu whispered to the stoic Uchiha, who watched the pinkette's back knowing how she managed to do it. _"That bloodline of hers, what else can she do"_ he thought to himself.

Sakura grabbed a list of patients from the front desk "56 patients in all" she said, knowing Sasuke and Suigetsu knew what to do. "Man, now we have to find them all" Suigetsu groaned, and reluctantly got to work. Sasuke did also and disappeared in a flash which left Sakura to check the rooms if there were any patients left.

After an hour the patients were all returned to the Hospital along with the staff, who were working double shift because of the damages and treated the injured. Tsunade called for the one's responsible for Juugo and who were in his room before he lost control.

"Tsunade-sama it's my fault i was nervous and forgot my instructions to be careful around the patient when giving him his medicine" a young blonde haired nurse admitted clearly shamed.

Tsunade crossed her arms "I'm sorry but you have to be punish for this, you are hereby suspended for 5 weeks" The nurse bowed her head and nodded apologetically. Tsunade gave everyone specific instructions in case this happens again and to be extra careful when around Juugo. Sakura left after Tsunade's lecture, since Sasuke and Suigetsu left when they were done with their orders.

Sakura's POV

So that's how Juugo is when he loses control, his surprising change in appearance is not so much as surprising as his change in personality. That curse mark power doesn't seem to be a threat to me as it was when i was a child, what in the world I'm i saying of course i would be more powerful than it by now...Idiot

Although something seems to be disturbing me lately, i can't tell what or who it is but i know it's definitely something-_I don't like this at all._

Suigetsu's POV

That girl holds some pretty brute strength it's almost unbelievable if i didn't see if for myself. Sasuke you have the best eye sight of probably every ninja in the 4 nations and you can't see that this girl is so very in its strange way so similar to you, in more ways that i could ever thought possible.


	28. Chapter 28

"Tsunade-sama we received some very troubling news" Shizune said looking nervous. Tsunade glanced at her from her mountain load of paperwork. "What is it this time Shizune?" she demanded.

"In approximately 43 hours an army of unknown ninjas will attack the Leaf Village" She stated, Tsunade went wide eye and narrowed her eyes dangerously "WHAT! Are you absolutely sure about this?" she gritted through her teeth. Shizune nodded "Yes my lady"

Tsunade abruptly stood up, that her chair slammed to the wall "CALL EVERYNINJA FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING NOW!" she ordered slamming her hands on her desk threatening to break it in half. Shizune scrambled out of her office, aware of how urgent this matter is.

A few minutes later everyone was already outside, confused, bored and annoyed expressions shown on their faces. Tsunade stood in front of all of them and cleared her throat before speaking "I have called you all here today because we have exactly one day to prepare for an upcoming attack on our village tomorrow" Everyone besides Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji reacted immediately and tensed, Tsunade remained calmed.

"We will evacuate the citizens immediately, and i have assigned who will stay with them and protect them- And who will remain here and fight, the enemy's strength is unknown so do not underestimate them and stay on constant alert" Tsunade said, seeing as everyone approves. "Everyone please relax for even a few hours if you can, you will need every ounce of your strength for tomorrow-WE WILL PROTECT THE HIDDEN VILLAGE OF THE LEAF WITH OUR LIVES" she finished. Everyone cheered determined to save their beloved village from the nearing invaders. Sakura smirked _"Finally, this should be good" she_ thought eager to test her strength and for the fun of killing.

The other teams were sent on their own duties to help the villagers and secure the premises for the attack and increase the defences for tomorrow. Tsunade was locked in her office with the Anbu captains and some Jounin and a couple of Chuunin. Sakura being the Top Anbu Captain in Konoha was wearing her black Anbu uniform, and her Mask, she tied her long pink hair in a high ponytail with her bangs falling on the sides of her face beautifully.

"I expect all of you to double your preparations for tomorrow and to carry out your duties with strict professionalism, do not let your guard down for even a second we have no guarantee that they won't attack earlier than planned" Tsunade link her hands together resting her chin on it. Everyone in the room nodded and had either a blank or serious expression,nothing else was shown. "When the worst comes all of you have permission to formulate your own plan of attack and defence- You are the Higher ups in this village and you are to protect not only the citizens but also your comrades with your lives" Tsunade informed.

Kakashi stepped in "We will do our best Hokage-sama, i have full confidence in every Shinobi in this village will fight and prevail against our enemies" he said. Tsunade smirked and nodded "I know that too Kakashi and i have no doubt about it, you are dismissed" Everyone disappeared.

Naruto was buzzing with energy and the will to fight, jumping from roof to roof helping with evacuating the villagers. Neji along Kiba, Shino and Chouji were helping with patrolling the areas. Tenten and the others girls helped with gathering supplies in the woods, Shikamaru was in a meeting developing strategies for both attack and defence position.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were with the other ninjas outside the village laying out traps and checking the perimeter outside of the Village. The Anbu Captains split up under Sakura's orders to help when needed if not they will conserve the energy and chakra and get ready for the fight at hand. Kakashi lead the other Jounin outside the village to set up the emergency line of defence. The Chuunin were all busy with their own task inside the village, medical Shinobi were helping in the Hospital or restocking and preparing everyone's medical supplies. Even the Genin helped in their own way delivering messages, helping in the evacuation of the villagers.

Once it was all done the village was in high alert, every villager made it out along with the Genin seeing as they were too inexperience to handle these kinds of enemies. All the necessary preparations were completed and all that's left to do is rest up for battle.

After making sure everything was done and that nothing was missed, Sakura wasn't satisfied and went to scout and check on everything by herself, being the Top Anbu Captain did have its responsibilities and seeing as she never once have failed hers, this was to be expected. But she couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that's been bothering her for a while now, it seemed to be getting stronger but she knew she was strong enough to handle it. _If it was death then she knows it won't be coming to her any time soon._

Sakura did a good 2 hour recon before heading to her house to get some rest, after all just a few more hours before the battle starts and sure as hell she was never going to miss it. Sasuke did some extra training the time Sakura did her recon and went to sleep an hour before Sakura did, he was also eager for the battle to start just as Sakura was.

The Guards were on high alert all night long, making sure no presence would go undetected and no one other than themselves would enter the village. Tsunade was feeling slighty agitated but still managed to calm her nerves down without sake because she couldn't risk it or anything to distract her mind and body from protecting the Leaf village. "No matter what happens the Hidden Leaf Village will never Fall" she declared confidently on the roof of the Hokage tower, watching the beauty and peacefulness of the village you could see everything and the view was amazing. She would willingly give up her life to protect it and everyone who lives in it, this place holds the memories that everyone including all the past Hokage's have created and shared it will never fall to the likes of anyone.


	29. Chapter 29

It was time for battle every Shinobi was present and prepared to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the village. Tsunade was on the rooftop of the Hokage tower just as she were last night, but with 3 Anbu standing guard for her. They waited and waited until they felt it hundredths...no thousandths of approaching chakra headed for the village. Everyone nodded acknowledging the enemies arrival, Tsunade sat on the middle of the rooftop and summoned a tiny Katsuyu giving her orders to go to anyone who is injured and heal them using her chakra. "Yes Milady" with that Tsunade started to spread her chakra all over the village. A fourth Anbu appeared only this one held more authority and power, the three Anbu guards bowed "Sakura-sama" The Anbu captain gave a curt nod and tossed them some newly improved soldier pills and left.

Naruto was brimming with excitement to fight "What's taking those bastards so long?" he shouted annoyed for having to wait to fight. Shikamaru turned to him "Be patient Naruto and stay focused you might be caught off guard" he said. "No way, that will ne-"Suddenly thousandths of kunai knives and Shurikens with exploding tags were launched to the village from the sky. Everyone jumped out of the way and as soon as they did the thousandths of enemies started coming in and attacking them. Naruto executed his Mass Kage Bushin no Jutsu with a smirk, and Shikamaru gave instructions from his ear communicator. Everyone had their own enemies to fight and was currently occupied with it, Sasuke had already finished off 6 of them with his incredible speed. Suigetsu was slashing his sword with his sadistic smile. Karin and Juugo were at a far away location since they could not help in this battle so it's better to keep them with the villagers.

Sakura was fighting with 3 people not long ago and finished them off in a heartbeat, she grunted in annoyance behind her mask "Not much of a challenge, are they" she scoffed. Sensing one chakra around her, the person didn't even bother to hide their chakra presence from her. "Are you going to come out or do i have to make you" she said coldly. The person jumped from the tree he was standing from and showed himself to her, Sakura went wide eye and could feel the anger building up inside her this person was wearing her symbol her clan's symbol **This bastard was wearing the HARUNO CLAN SYMBOL. **

Her shocked expressions went to a deadly glare even if it couldn't be seen from behind her Mask, anyone could feel the deadly Satanic glare. "Who are you?" she asked analyzing the man's appearance. He was pretty old looked like he couldn't even put up a fight but she wouldn't care if he didn't answer her questions she'll get her own answer from him forcibly and dispose of him. He wore red robes with a small Haruno symbol on the right of his chest and a large backpack with the Haruno symbol was strapped to his back._"Who the hell is guy_?" she thought angrily.

Sakura's POV

The Man said nothing and ran off, i was beyond angry now how dare him run away from me! I'll do more than kill him when i find this scum, after i find out who he is. And if i don't like the answer they will be lives at stake here, he better not be some lowlife who just wears the Haruno symbol for his own use _**cause if he is he will receive a punishment even death wouldn't be as cruel enough to give him.**_

Naruto's POV

Man these guys are too persistent, i thought as i send out my Rasengan through 3 of them and my clones beating the crap out of the others who surrounded me. At least i know that everyone can handle these guys. I smirked and was about to run off to the others but the enemies i beat up just don't seem to want to give it up already. "Damn even after my Rasengan these guys..."i sighed and went to beat them up again.

Sasuke's POV  
>How annoying they just keep coming don't they, i lost my patience and slashed everyone in sight using my lighting infused kusanagi. However as i killed them all off my thought went to Sakura if she's using her bloodline or not, because if she is i could see what else she could do with it. But that just isn't happening is it because these losers just don't know when to quit.<p>

Normal POV

Sakura followed the strange old man until they were outside the village where he stopped his back turned to her, Sakura of course knew why he led her here to get her away from the others and the fight at hand to protect Konoha, But to Sakura finding out the truth about who this man is means more to her "Now tell me who and what you want" she said in a gravelly voice. The old man turned to her and nodded and bowed to her "My name is Goru i am a servant of the Haruno clan and i am the one who raised your father when the clan was massacred" he stated.

Sakura was shocked and confused but did well not to show it, she took of her mask "And just how do you know who i am?" she asked suspiciously. "I was there when you were born and i have been watching you ever since your parents died, i apologize for not telling you know sooner but it just wasn't the right time" Sakura grew angry "So what others things do you have to tell me" she hissed.

Goru knew she was angry she had every right to be "I should have died long ago after you were born, but i knew something bad would happen so i used a forbidden jutsu to extend by life span and now it's almost up- i have to tell you everything before I'm gone" he explained. Sakura didn't reply so Goru took this as a sign to continue, he made some hand signs and the ground started to rise and form a dome around the both of them, completely sealing Sakura and Goru.

Sakura was prepared for a fight but doubted he will "Please do not be alarmed Sakura-sama, what I'm about to tell you is highly important that i could not risk anyone hearing about this- when you were born your father and i sealed your bloodline away under certain conditions that when something happens to them he will return it to you and i would wait for the right time to tell you everything that he and your mother could not" Sakura crossed her arms and gave it a signal for him to continue "You might have already figured it out that the Murder of your parents and the assassination of the Haruno clan are linked somehow, it is true the person who is responsible for both is a **Haruno. **

Goru could see the confusion and anger in Sakura eyes but he couldn't stop now his time was almost up "Your father was bent on revenge after learning the truth, he was prepared to die and lose everything because he was convinced he had nothing left his family and friends were killed by one of their own- he almost did it too but he met your mother and had you he vowed to forget everything and start a new life, Your father was the son of the highest ranking family in the Haruno clan that would make you a direct descended to all their assets and jutsu" he informed. "And where are those jutsu now?" she asked. Goru handed her his backpack "In here you will find what you need to know and what we managed to salvage on the night of the massacre, the Haruno clan's most powerful jutsu and the ceremonial Heirloom who is bestowed to the one next in line to lead the clan- that of course would be you now" Sakura bit her lip in anger as she received the backpack.

"Thank you Goru-san, and for your faithful service to the Haruno clan and my father" Sakura gave a rare smile to him, Goru smiled and clutched his chest dropping down on his knees to the ground. Sakura knelt down to him knowing it was his time "Goru-san"

"It was my greatest honour in serving the Haruno clan and raising your father, i am most honoured to have met you Haruno Sakura-sama and to have known that you have turned to a wonderful Lady" He still retained his smile as his feet started disappearing. Sakura's eyes widen "It has also been my Honour to have met you Goru-san, you are definitely one of the people who made the Haruno clan proud" Goru went wide eye and tears started falling from them. "Thank you" was his last word before he completely disappeared and the dome crumpled down.

Sakura stood up her bangs covering her eyes "_Goodbye Goru-san you have been a great help, and i will finish what my father could not, now i see he was truly weak and didn't have the heart to continue his revenge but__** i do"**_ Sakura had an evil smile on her face and a dark glint in her now glowing blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello Everyone i just wanted to thank you all once again for your support on Fallen, please review.<em>**


	30. Chapter 30

"FINALLY!" Naruto screamed in relief as his enemies finally died, then he realized it was sort of a bitter win but at least it was done. He ran off to the others seeing that they were just about finished with their fight "Dobe" Sasuke said beside him "Teme have you seen Sakura-chan?" he asked, he saw everyone but Sakura. "No" Sasuke answered bluntly. Naruto thought about going to find her but remembered how strong she was now and it might insult her if he thinks she can't handle her fight, so he decided to help the others instead.

Sasuke and Naruto went their separate ways to finish off the remaining enemies, while Sakura was still outside of Konoha. She stood on the spot where Goru disappeared and pulled out a scroll from her weapons pouch and bite her thumb and ran her bloody finger on the middle of the scroll, she placed the backpack carefully on the middle and it disappeared into the scroll and Sakura put it back on her pouch where it will be safe until this battle is over. She placed her mask back on her face and ran back to the village seeing the enemies decrease in numbers; she unsheathed her Katana and started slashing every remaining enemy she could find. Not long everyone killed off every enemy except one who they kept for interrogation purposes.

Naruto tried searching for Sakura but couldn't find her, Shikamaru sighed "She's in a meeting with the other Anbu and Hokage-sama" he said. Naruto gave him a confused look "Why would she be there?" Ino face palmed "Naruto you do remember that Sakura is the Top Anbu Captain and probably second in command after Tsunade-sama" Naruto sweat dropped "oh yeah, guess i forgot" he chuckled shyly. Everyone went to help the villagers back to the village, while Sasuke and the other guys went to patrol the inside and outside of the village just in case they were more enemies or if they laid some traps.

At the Meeting Tsunade was pleased to know that only minimal Shinobi got hurt and that Konoha was safe and the villagers were clear to return. The man who was spared was being interrogated as we speak and by Ibiki it was never pretty, but it always got the job done. "We have already sent some Shinobi to search the area for safety precautions"Kakashi said which Tsunade nodded in approval.

Throughout the meeting Sakura had removed her Mask along with the other Anbu, she remained quiet because everything was already being taken care of, and that she didn't feel like wasting her voice. When the meeting was finally adjourned Sakura disappeared before anyone else could, and was out to check on the Anbu teams that have been deployed in and outside the village.

When she was done she headed back to report to Tsunade and wasted no time in going home and washing up in her bathroom, she took a quick shower and dried her wet hair and put on a black shirt and shorts. She went to her desk and pulled out the scroll she sealed the backpack Goru had given her.

Sakura's POV

I let out a deep sigh knowing what i might find in here might further fuel my revenge and i was prepared to accept it whole heartedly. I had traded everything for my revenge it was all i had now and all i wanted to do and nothing else.

I sat down on my chair and released the seal on the scroll and stared at the backpack for a moment and opened it and took out all its contents. Leaving nothing behind i found 4 books and a jewel encrusted locket with the Haruno symbol engraved on it, and last was a cloak made of fine red silk with a small Haruno Symbol on the back and black silk outlined the edges. I smirked "Next in line to Lead huh.." i picked up one of the books with a grey cover and opened it to find Goru's name was written on the inside "_It must belonged to him then."_

I started to read it for hours not stopping once, it contained how Goru's life story how he was saved by my great grandfather from dying long ago and how he came to serve the Haruno Clan. And everything he knew unfortunately he didn't know who was the traitor Haruno who betrayed his/her own clan was and was responsible for the murder of my parents. I read the book from cover to cover all night since i finished my duties at 2 in the morning. Leaving me with no sleep at all although i didn't mind it, as i was used to it and i would never be able to sleep, let alone try knowing i could find out everything i need to know in one of these books.

When i finished reading Goru's diary it was 6 in the morning, i quietly snapped the book shut and placed it back in the backpack and was about to reach for another book when i remembered that i had an early meeting at 6 with the Anbu Captains. I groaned and glared at no one in particular and placed everything back in the backpack and sealing it once more before heading to the bathroom.

Normal POV

Everyone was helping repair the small damages from yesterdays fight, the villagers were relieved and grateful that the damage wasn't as bad as the previous enemies had done in the past and that no one got hurt.

Naruto was being treated a free Ramen by the old man at the Ichiraku Ramen shop for protecting the village, Neji was with the other Jounin having a meeting of their own, Shikamaru was talking with Tsunade in her office about yesterdays defence plans and how they responded to it. Sasuke was in one of the training grounds deep in the forest training like he usually does. Sakura was the last to arrive in the Anbu Meeting like all the others Anbu meetings they were secretly led by the Anbu Captains and were held at a disclosed location underground. Everybody was aware that the Anbu Black Ops were the elite Ninjas who possessed great skill and expertise in stealth, agility, dexterity and were trained to carry out missions with ease and pristine actions.

"Sakura-sama" every masked Anbu stood and bowed as she took her seat at the head of the large conference table. Sakura just nodded and removed her Mask and set it on the table the others took off theirs as well. It was forbidden for an Anbu Shinobi to reveal their identity without the permission of the Hokage or their Captain.

"Here are the results of the interrogation, you wanted Haruno-sama" the Anbu standing behind her handed, there were two of them standing on each side of her. Sakura read through the papers carefully with a serious expression, everyone waited for her reaction. "So the leader was never with those who attacked, i figured as much we have to gather more information regarding this matter- i will assign a team to move out immediately, i trust that you Captains will do everything you can do to help finish this more quickly" Sakura said in a cold but professional voice, and a stoic face as she turned to look at the other Anbu Captains around her.

"Hai" came the Captain's reply simultaneously. The meeting went on for a couple of more hours under Sakura's leadership and the support of everyone's judgement.

Tsunade had received the interrogation report also and knew Sakura would have already had a plan formulated. So she leaned back to her chair trying to find a few moments to relax, before resuming her work.


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke along with Naruto were called to Tsunade's office the Next Morning. Tsunade had a smile on her face thinking of what a great addition they could be to-"Baa-chan what did you want to see us for?" Naruto burst through the doors followed by Sasuke who looked bored.

"I called you both here because i would like to confirm you that both of you will be off work for two weeks because-"Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto loud whine "WHY?"

Tsunade glared at him to shut up and let her finished, which luckily he understood "As i was saying you will need the time to prepare yourself to take the special Chuunin exam which will be more difficult than the original" Naruto grinned confidently "Alright! Chuunin here we come!" he exclaimed happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes in his head but was beyond confident that both of them could take it now and easily pass it.

A knock on the door interrupted Naruto's rant and Sasuke's thoughts "Come in" Tsunade said, the door opened and Sakura came in wearing her normal black clothes instead of her Anbu uniform. "Sakura-chan guess what Teme and I-"

Tsunade faked coughed "Sakura do you need something?" she asked confused that she was here so early. "I dispatched a team of Anbu to search for more information outside the village they left this Morning" Sakura replied, Tsunade cocked her head to one side "I see you already received the reports yesterday, as always fast and efficient Sakura" she said.

Naruto stared at awe at Sakura for her authority over others, Sasuke just glanced and looked away. "Hn" Sakura said, Naruto shook his head as he registered what Sakura just said "Teme your silly reply is contagious!" he pointed to the raven headed male, and stared pouting at the pinkette.

"**Hn" both replied, impassively.**

Tsunade watched amused at the two and chuckled as Naruto fell to the floor _"Looks like you and Uchiha have more in common than you think Sakura"_

Sasuke's POV  
>After we left Tsunade's office the dobe wouldn't shut up about how terrible it was that Sakura and i were speaking the same language. Like it's any of my concern on how she talks or anything she is now, i would have whacked Naruto upside the head if he didn't shut up. The Dobe mustn't have seen Sakura and ran towards her direction which saved him a beating from me; i disappeared and appeared in the forest to train.<p>

Normal POV

Naruto managed to catch up with Sakura and was telling her about his and Sasuke's special Chuunin exam. Sakura even though she didn't want to was forced to listen to him, but was interested in their special exam. Of course she could easily find out how the exam will be, she is the head Anbu Captain after all. But stopped herself from doing so since Naruto and Sasuke could handle it, and she had more important things to do. Sakura excused herself from Naruto and was going home early to meditate since her mind needed some peace, she was still holding herself back from going out of the village and hunt down every person she knows that could have information about the Haruno traitor. In fact realization hit Sakura like a million Kunai knives was stabbed to her body.

Sakura's POV

Of course why didn't i think of this sooner! KONOHA ARCHIVES it might have something, after all Konoha was involved in millions of battles at least one must be related to what i need to know one way or another. I immediately changed course and sprinted off to the direction of the archives.

It wasn't that long before i was at the entrance and the guard stared at me with confusion but bowed and allowed me to enter anyway. The inside was thousands of shelves containing books and scrolls almost decade's worth of information were all here, and i would have to search each and every one of them "_Great"_ i groaned and started on the first large bookshelf on my left.

Normal POV

Tsunade was biting her upper lip because she was deep in thought about the attack yesterday _"Something doesn't feel right, but what is it i can't put my mind on it!"_

"Tsunade-sama" Kakashi called pulling Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked with a sigh."I just wanted to know who was the person that warned us of the attack yesterday, it seems highly doubtful that a concerned citizen would do such a thing without an ulterior motive" he said.

Tsunade wasn't surprised because she too thought about it, but regrettably came up with no answers. "We don't know Shizune just told me that one of the Jounin spotted them while on his mission and send a messenger bird to warn us."

"And who exactly was this Jounin?" he asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes trying to remember the name after a few moments "Arimotu Shijuni, i think" she answered. Kakashi went wide eye which caused Tsunade to stare at him confused "What is it Kakashi?

"Arimotu Shijuni died a long time ago" Tsunade stood up from her chair, in anger as well as confusion. "Then who warned us and why?" she demanded. Kakashi relaxed "Allow me to find that out myself" with that he disappeared. Tsunade clutched her aching head being Hokage was never an easy job, how she would kill for some sake right about now.


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto had his chin rested on the palm of his hand, with a bored look clearly visible on his face. "We haven't had any action in weeks, unless you count our special Chuunin exam you have got to be kidding me!" He wailed, jumping off the High tree branch he was sitting on.

"Hn" came a raven headed Shinobi's blunt reply. He was meditating and Naruto was getting ready to pull his hair out from boredom, it's been over 6 weeks and they were both Chuunin that much was obvious. But Sasuke had been assigned a mission a week ago and finished it in 2 days tops, a personal best between the other Chuunin. Unfortunately Naruto hadn't had a mission and that would explain his whiny mood now, there's nothing more annoying than a mission deprived Naruto.

Luckily Sasuke was able to drown out his voice in his mediation, Naruto was about to go to him and shake him roughly to pay attention to him but "Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san both of you are needed immediately at-"

"THANK GOD FINALLY!" Naruto interrupted with a very loud yell that could probably be heard by the gods themselves, he ran to Tsunade's office not wasting anytime. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up and disappeared, leaving the poor confused Chuunin all by himself.

Not even a second passed by and Naruto was already in Tsunade's office much to the blonde busty woman's surprised, Sasuke appeared 2 seconds after Naruto arrived.

"_These boys are really something..."_ Tsunade gave a teasing smile to Naruto who in return demanded what mission they would be on, mostly asking about his mission. "Alright then, i need you both to follow Kakashi and bring back or either kill the suspect he is currently hunting-he will explain everything to you, both of you will leave immediately and meet him in the border of the Rock" Naruto screamed in excitement and ran off to get his things prepared, Sasuke like before disappeared.

"_This is getting really annoying..." _a low growl from a annoyed pinkette was heard. She had been searching in the archives day and night and nothing of use was found, she had finished 3 whole large sections of bookshelves but still nothing..And it was really beginning to get on her nerves.

She ran a hand through her long silky hair in annoyance and dropped it on the table finishing another useless book. Sakura picked up a large book but the title looked old and faded out so she had a hard time deciphering it. "Powerful clans of the Ninja World" she finally made it out. _**"This is it!"**_

Opening the book and searching for the Haruno name through all the pages and here it was, Sakura read every part carefully all it said was information known only to the public and nothing that could serve any use to her, just that her clan was so powerful that it refused to reside in any village or associate with any employers willing to pay high sums of money for their services. Sakura slammed the book and stood up from the table so fast that the chair was knocked to the floor with a loud thud.

"Useless" she muttered, she put the book back on one of the shelves and left seeing no other reason to search any longer. Sakura decided to take her frustration out on training even if she had to train all night just to settle her growing temper, she would.

Not even an hour of training she was called by Tsunade, much to her annoyance she didn't nor could she allow anyone to disturb her training especially when she was training to restrain her anger. But after a powerful and loud punch to the ground she reluctantly left the training ground. "This better be good" she growled, emitting a dangerous chakra that warned everyone to stay very far away from her, even if her face didn't show it.

She slammed the door of Tsunade's office almost threatening to break it, visible cracks appeared as it hit the walls with great force. Tsunade raised an eyebrow slightly shocked at Sakura's behaviour _"Must be a bad time then"_ she concluded. "What do you need" she asked calmly. _"Surprising change of behaviour see"_ Tsunade lightly shook her head "Sakura have the Anbu team you sent returned yet?" she asked.

Sakura crossed her arms "No they haven't" she replied stoically. Tsunade gave her a serious look "I need you to go and check on them, i have a bad feeling about this" Sakura nodded, she understood what she meant the team she sent was one of the best to finish their mission without fail, but this was taking a bit too long for her liking so it's better to check it out herself and besides it's better than training in the training ground they don't fight back. Blood was going to be shed today and it was most certainly not hers.

Naruto and Sasuke were not far from Kakashi as they took a large leap and landed in front of the white haired shinobi, who had his perverted book in hand and the other hand in his pocket. "Kakashi-sensei where's the target?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Calm down Naruto, we'll have to wait a bit long for the chance to capture him and interrogate him ourselves" Kakashi replied not looking up from his book that he must have read dozens of times already.

"Where is he then" Sasuke asked which Kakashi glanced at him and put away his book in his pouch and gave a sign to follow him as he jumped through the trees. Naruto and Sasuke followed him quietly, Kakashi stopped at a large building with armed guards on each doorway and probably some traps hidden all around the area and the house top to bottom. Sasuke hid his chakra and silently asked Kakashi who was the target and why do they have to kill him.

Kakashi led them away from the house before answering his question, he explained that the target was the one responsible for warning Konoha about the enemy attack on the village, but that he also posed as one of the KIA Jounin who died long ago and now they have to find out why and what connection does he have with the enemy. And that they can't kill him without getting answers from him either ask or force him to tell the truth.

They had to wait until nightfall to make their move Kakashi explained where they would be coming from separately. And where they would meet in case they were separated, once everyone agreed on the plan all they had to do was wait.

Sakura was trying to contact the Anbu team with her ear communicator but to no avail all she got was a silent reply, which is not good she'll have to find them by their chakra. She muttered something under her breath and set off wearing her Anbu uniform, this mission could take maybe a week to finish or maybe more. _"Great i haven't even finished reading the books Goru gave me yet..." _She scowled behind her Mask.


	33. Chapter 33

"Sakura-sama, have you found any clues on where they might be?" a fellow Anbu Captain asked through her communicator. "As i already said yesterday no and if you use this line asking me about that again, _I'll roast you alive" _she threatened, a gulp was heard and a shuttered I'M VERY SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. Sakura took off her ear communicator since it was being a distraction, and it was really starting to tick her off.

She was halfway through the Land of Iron since it was the last place the team reported they were searching. Sakura caught a light rustling sound not far behind her; she pretended like she didn't notice. After a few more seconds the attacker jumped at her from behind"Hn" she smirked spinning her body around just in time and grabbed her attacker's arms from behind with one hand, and placed a Kunai on the attacker's neck letting some blood flow out. "Who are you" she asked almost sadistically.

The attacker wore all black with a mask covering the face so she couldn't be sure about the gender, either a boy or a girl it wouldn't matter she'll kill it anyway. "Please Haruno-sama i need your help" a light feminine voice begged. Sakura didn't move and tighten her grip making the girl yelp in pain "Answer my question it's quite rude to ignore someone's question like that, you know" she said sternly making the girl shiver. "I'm sorry! My name is Hana and i need your help my village is being attacked!" she cried from both emotional and physical pain.

Sakura didn't release her she just looked suspiciously at the girl "How do you know my name and why should i help you" she asked. Hana sobbed but manage to answer her just barely "My village has found your team and they are seriously wounded" she choked out. "And i suppose they told you my name" she said. Hana nodded and Sakura let her go "Alright take me to them" she ordered.

After 15 minutes or so Hana led Sakura to an abandon temple south from the Land of Iron "Where are they?" Sakura asked surveying the area, Hana stopped walking and turned around "Oh, about that their dead" she said, her head was bowed and even if you couldn't see it a wicked smile formed on her face from under her Mask. **"But don't worry soon you'll be too"** she ended and pulled off her mask letting her long black hair flow with the wind, and raise her head showing her green eyes.

Sakura had a blank expression on her face as Hana incredibly had her from behind like she did with her "You're not so tough, your team was hilarious thinking they could win" she laughed. Sakura didn't made a single move "What do you want" she asked calmly. Hana stopped laughing and leaned to her ear "Your life, i want your life Haruno Sakura" she smiled. "And why do you want me life?" Sakura asked.

Hana pretended to think and burst out laughing like a maniac "Why do i want your life! I want it because it's you, i wanted to be just like you Sakura-sama" she answered leaning on her back. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Hana gasped from behind fake hurt from what she could see from her peripheral vision "I can't believe you don't remember me, i was after all **YOUR **biggest fan" she replied.

Sakura was trying to remember who she was but eventually Hana answered that for her "You saved my village from a dangerous poison outbreak 2 years ago, everyone immediately loved you, adored you, wished to serve you and i was still young then when i knew my dream was to _be just like you." She explained._

Flash back:

"_Sakura-sama thank you a thousandth times for saving our small village we own you our lives" everyone kept on thanking her like she was some goddess or something and it was really unnecessary and annoying to her. "It's nothing" she would always say to them but they just wouldn't listen._

_A girl came running towards her with black short hair and green eyes that held so much happiness "Sakura-sama I'm so glad i got to see you! You are so amazing when i grow up i want to be just like you!" She smiled hugging her._

_Sakura sighed in her head and pried off the girl from her "Who are you?" she asked not really caring. The young girl happily told her name "Hana Warinuki" Sakura bent down so she was on eye level with her "Hana listen if you want to be someone when you grow up, it definitely shouldn't be me" she said._

_Hana looked confused and hurt "Why? you're the one i want to be and i don't want anyone else!" she declared a tear falling. Sakura stood up and gave her a cold hard look "Because I'm not someone who saves lives" she said her voice laced with venom. With that Sakura walked away leaving a frightened and sobbing little girl all alone in the corridor. _

_Sakura had only 2 more days left in the village before returning to her own, she knew Hana wouldn't bother her but after she talked to her, she became more annoying and more persistent about how she wants to be like her someday. Sakura didn't have the patience to deal with her, she was very busy and the last thing she needed was some kid bugging her._

"_WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" Sakura snapped glaring at her, Hana's face shown shock, hurt , confusion and something else she couldn't describe. "But i ju-" Sakura didn't let her finish and grabbed her roughly lifting her off the ground "SHUT UP! YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING, YOUR WHOLE FACE IS ANNOYING EVERYTHING YOU DO AND ARE IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE NOTHING BUT ANNOYING!" she growled and threw her on the ground harshly. Hana's shoulder hit the ground with a cracking sound she cried out in pain. _

_The crying girl looked up in pain staring at Sakura's cold face "Sa...ku..ra-sa" she whimpered before she passed out. The pink haired girl's expression slowly turned from cold to anger, she healed the girl's broken shoulder and carried her to the hospital and told the nurse she fell from a high tree. After that day she left, her mission was done and pushed out all the thoughts about the little girl out of her mind in 2 minutes flat._

"So do you remember me now?" Hana shouted smiling in anticipation like a child. Sakura smirked "Yes regrettably i do and i must say your still very annoying" Hana froze and had a deranged angered look in her eyes "What did you say" she hissed. Sakura chuckled and disappeared "If you think i was dumb enough to come here when i know perfectly well that no Anbu Shinobi would ever reveal anything about themselves much less their leader to anyone, they would choose death whether by the enemy or do it themselves to keep that information safe" she chuckled loudly hiding in the shadows.

Hana cursed "THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE THEN!" she yelled, balling up her fist trying to find Sakura. "Simple to find out where my team was and kill you even if i didn't know you" Sakura answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A roar of laugher boomed through the walls of the temple but it didn't come from Sakura "You really are the person i want to be your cold, ruthless, sadistic and you can bend anyone to your will" she laughed holding her stomach.

Sakura didn't show herself "Your right about all those things and more, but let me ask you this why did you kill them and how did you know those Shinobi's were sent by me" Hana stopped her laughing and her expression turned amused "Because i was the one who informed Konoha of the attack, shouldn't you be grateful" she answered.

Sakura was about to ask another question but Hana had ran top speed out the temple, Sakura instantly ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright Hello once again, just want to let all of you know that for next chapter i would upload it as soon as i see 10 or more reviews ^.^ <em>**

**_Don't worry, i try my best not to dissapoint and i always keep my promises_**

**_=Sei Ann=_**


	34. Chapter 34

Hana and Sakura were currently in a game of cat and mouse only this game had an unusual twist to it- The cat was being lured by the mouse instead of the other way, and the mouse seemed to have a few psychotic problems of her own to be safe for her or anyone. Sakura was boring holes inside her Mask how she hated these stupid games it was a waste of her time. Now that the team was dead she only had to dispose of Hana and she could call it a day. Hana had to be strong enough to defeat the Anbu team Sakura sent and even be here without that much of an injury.

After hours of chasing Hana stopped at a very large field with rose bushes, a broken fountain and destroyed, burnt sunflowers and tulips were all around . And one other thing the field was surrounded by dozens of kunai knives and two Katana's that Sakura recognized it was standard for Anbu Shinobi's only, of course Anbu Captains were different but they all held some similarities there was a another thing the air here wasn't pleasant at all it smelled of **BLOOD** all around.

Sakura never took her eyes off Hana who's back was turned and her black hair was being tied up in a blood red hand kerchief. Sakura took off her Mask giving her a more precise view of everything that was about to happen. Once Hana had tied her hair she slowly turned around with a crazed bloodlust expression on her face which had streaks of blood _"How did blood get on her- Is that.."_ Sakura went slightly wide eye the Hand kerchief wasn't red but pure white it was soaked in blood! _"She has definitely lost her mind!"_ Sakura grimaced in disgust.

"What's wrong Sakura-sama scared?" a very dry and deep malicious voice mocked. Sakura was confused Hana's voice has changed it was similar to Juugo's condition but deep down she knew it was worst. A low chuckled filled the fields which slowly turned to an evil laugh almost in an instant Hana had lunged at her with surprising speed. Sakura barely managed to doge it and block a hard punch from Hana _"She is tough"_ Sakura smiled an evil glint in her eyes which meant nothing good whatsoever. Hana was blinded by a flashing Blue light and let her guard down which led to her being punched 12 times all around her body with insane speed stabbed with 5 exploding Kunai knives in her vital points and being thrown in the air and punched straight in the gut causing her to spew out blood from her mouth still in the air and crash into the ground creating a crater. Sakura landed on a high tree expecting Hana to move if she could, if she can't this was easier than she thought.

Hana was laying on the ground her body beaten and bruised blood was on her mouth, face and bruises covered her body.

Sakura's POV

Done already Hana, what a bore and here i thought you had grown strong but apparently the Anbu team must have been weak to be beaten by you. I formed a line with chakra and send it to Hana's body from where i was standing i would know if she's alive or not. I was almost done checking her body when it suddenly stood up and jumped high in the air at me!

I got a large scratch from Hana when she tried to wrestle me to the ground from the air, i kicked her hard in her stomach which allowed me to flip us over and kick her one more time in the gut once again sending her body crashing to the ground. I landed safely on the ground but suddenly she was behind me and punched my back with some sort of acidic jutsu. I hissed in pain and tried to ignore it but the acid had hit a large fraction of my back, it's painful burning and stinging hindered my focus long enough for her to do another jutsu and this time i heard her say earth style, suddenly large boulders started coming and forming from the ground and one after the other hit me in the front and in the back.

I growled and at the painful contact and roundhouse kicked the two boulders smashing them to pieces, but it wasn't enough more boulders started heading for me "Fire whip Jutsu" a hurriedly did the correct hand signs and a long burning red whip was in my right hand while my other hand healed my back, but i know it wouldn't heal it all just enough to stop the burning of my flesh.

The boulders all came at me but i used my whip to slash them but they just kept on coming, i couldn't see where Hana was i tried to find her by focusing on her chakra but the boulders were coming faster.

"Tired Sakura-sama" she laughed from above, i back flipped away and just as i was about to land- i gasped at the enormous stabbing pain that i felt in every part of my body. Thousands of thin metal spikes were embed from behind me i could feel the blood coming out from my mouth and my knees threatening to fall.

"_**NO!"**_ I shouted in my head focusing my chakra all over my body to push out the spikes which it did but the damage was still here, my eyes started to glow blue as i executed another pair of hand signs "Burning Palm" i sent chakra to my feet and disappeared and appeared all around Hana hitting every vital point i could my hands surging with incredible Heat that could burn me if i exceed the time limit.

"Now!" i leaped back my hands red all over from the Heat and speed combined, i dropped to one knee pain in every part of my body i was panting my chest heaving heavily. I glanced at Hana she was shouting in burning pain "_Her vital points are burning burn slowly and it won't be long before her body completely gives out and she dies"_

This fight is over but i can't say it's one of the fights i finished without being scratched or injured, my chakra was growing low my injuries need to be treated immediately. I'm still weak and can't stand up "You're going to die with me!" i snapped my head unfortunately i wasn't fast enough to avoid being tackled in the air by Hana with her body on top that was starting to burn, her skin burning hot and she was encaging me in her arms using all her strength to keep me with her.

I struggled as hard as could but i was too weak to summon my chakra to get her off, the flames was starting to engulf her and not long me as well "Get the fuck off me!" i growled and hissed in frustration as i couldn't kick or punch my way out because of the intense heat my injuries making my more weak as they got worst.

**I can't die like this! I refuse to die now i have to get out now**! My head was throbbing from the heat coming up with a plan to get out of this was nearly impossible. When we land on the ground it's all over!

"Sakura!" i heard someone call, it was more than one person but i couldn't think anymore, i suddenly felt my body being pulled off Hana's burning one and i heard her crash to the ground. The smell of blood and brunt flesh filled the air it disgusted me but i knew it was also coming from me.

"Sakura can you hear me" a deep voice asked me i felt strong arms holding me, i opened my eyes to see Sasuke Uchiha looking down on me blank expression as always. My body felt cool from the lost of heat but that didn't do anything to heal my injuries.

"How is she Sasuke?" I saw Kakashi appear beside him kneeling on the ground. "Sakura-chan" I heard Naruto say saddened my condition like it wasn't obvious from his expression. I grabbed a soldier pill from my pouch and swallowed it immediately feeling it's affects, my chakra was slowly returning but i would have to face the headache later nothing i can't handle.

I sent my chakra throughout my body healing my wounds, the reddish bruises and burnt marks and spots on my skin started fading away like it was never there.

Normal POV

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi silently watched Sakura heal herself amazingly well by the way. When she was done she slowly stood up with her usual stoic expression "Why are you all here?" she asked.

"We were sent on a mission to find the informant who warned Konoha of the attack but when we found him he confessed that he wasn't the informant and that someone he didn't know paid him to act like he was" Kakashi answered, Naruto couldn't take it anymore "Sakura-chan who was that you were fighting with?" he asked, letting his emotions free.

The Shinobi's turned to the burning corpse on the ground "She was the informant" Sakura spat, Kakashi and Naruto turned to her in shock. "What! How did you find her?" Naruto asked Kakashi was confused by all of this himself. "She found me... i was sent on a mission to find the Anbu team i dispatched weeks ago but never returned" Sakura explained.

Sasuke knew she was hiding some details "There's more isn't there, why would she attacked you like that" he said staring into her eyes. Naruto and Kakashi waited for her answer "Yes there is, 2 years ago i cured a village of a dangerous poisoning while i was there that girl" Sakura gestured to the burning corpse "Hana wanted to be like me so much that she would never leave my side during my stay there, when i told her i wasn't the right person she should be" Sakura stopped and shook her head "Basically she harboured hate for me and killed the Anbu team, i never got to ask her why she would warn Konoha of the attack she led me to fight her here before i could" she finished.

The 3 Shinobi remained quiet until Kakashi decided to speak "Have you found the bodies of the Anbu?" Sakura shook her head _"Haruno-sama can you hear me" _a voice asked out of Sakura's pouch, she took out her ear communicator and place in on her ear.

"_Haruno-sama are you there?"_

"I'm here and heading back" Sakura answered.

"_You found the Anbu's already?"_ the voiced asked surprised.

"Their dead" she replied bluntly.

"_I see we'll we will be waiting for you Haruno-sama there's an urgent matter to be discussed that requires your presence"_

"Alright I'll be back as soon as i can" Sakura said, and turned her communicator off placing it back in her pouch.

Kakashi sighed "Must be tough being you Sakura" he said. Sakura Hn and walked off, Naruto followed leaving Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I wonder how many enemies exactly does Sakura have" Kakashi sighed and glanced to Sasuke "Must be handful neh..Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied walking off. Kakashi followed soon deep in thought about something.


	35. Chapter 35

Naruto kept asking Sakura questions all the way home, some she answered while the others she did not. Either way, Naruto kept his cheery attitude and asked and told her stories about things he found hilarious, Sakura nodded in acknowledgement but never smiled or laugh. Kakashi wondered how Naruto still had the motivation to continue that fact truly puzzled him about his former student and sometimes even amazes him. Sasuke blocked out the blonde with his own thoughts some concerning the pink haired girl.

Sakura didn't mind that Naruto wouldn't stop talking all the way it took her mind of Hana and what she had caused her to become, it's a possibility that whatever made her act that way was because of her. _**Yeah just a possibility that this was all her fault. **_She allowed herself to feel some light guilt and just as fast as it was allowed, it was burned just as Hana was by her, by the one she admired the most, the one she idolized the person she wanted to be when she grows up Sakura had killed her- maybe she killed her when she left her at the hospital long ago.

As they entered the Gates three Anbu Shinobi appeared "Haruno-sama welcome back" they greeted, Sakura gave a nod and she along with the Anbu disappeared. Sasuke left and Naruto ran to Ichiraku Ramen this left Kakashi to report to Tsunade by himself. "Yup they are my students alright" he grunted, walking to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade placed a hand to rest her forehead on it "So the reason why this Hana informed us is unknown" she sighed, not because of the reason being unknown but because it was another one related to Sakura. Another one of her enemies sometimes Tsunade thinks maybe she shouldn't give Sakura missions that will increase her enemies' numbers than it already has, but then again she always manages to find enemies anyway.

Kakashi was also concerned by this matter Sakura was like a daughter to him, now he didn't know what to do to help if they hadn't come along and pulled her away from Hana's burning body she would have been toast by now. "Your orders Tsunade-sama?" he asked, silently hoping she had a plan after all while he was away she was the one who looked after Sakura.

"If it's about Sakura i have nothing, she will never listen to reason and she is very hard to get to open up and i don't have any guarantee that she will anyway" Tsunade stated, Kakashi frowned behind his Mask. "Any other orders?" he asked again, Tsunade nodded "Yes pray for the best Kakashi" she said.

Being Head Anbu Captain can be quite tiring and stressful if you don't know nor have the intelligence to do your tasks correctly. As for Sakura it was an adequate job, she just finished a mission and just as she entered the gates she had her Anbu duties to attend to, such as right now being in a meeting with the other Captains.

Seems like her week and the week after that was booked solid, she had a lot of things to do but she prefers it like this, because it help sharpen her skills even if there not all about physical skills.

Sasuke was caught by Suigetsu and unfortunately Karin "Sasuke long time no see heard you were on a mission with Naruto" Suigetsu grinned.

"Hn" Sasuke replied probably meaning yes, Karin blushed and inched closer to him "Sasuke are you hungry? I can cook for you" she suggested. "You cook I'd rather drink poison and get it over with" Suigetsu laughed. Karin glared "Shut u-"

She stopped when Sasuke disappeared "See what you did!" she growled. Suigetsu scoffed "It's not my fault he doesn't want to be with you" and this started their frivolous bickering.

Sasuke's POV

Don't those two ever get tired of annoying me at least Juugo is in therapy, too bad i can't say the same for the other two. Whatever i went home since I'm not in the mood to train right now, the Uchiha Compound was always quiet and free from annoying people that's almost all of them.

I went to my room to change from my mission clothes, when i removed my shirt i noticed a strand of burnt pink hair on it obviously from Sakura. Now that i think about it when i ripped her from that Hana person her body was burning hot, usually no one could have withstand that kind of heat without fainting. I'm surprised she had the strength to keep herself awake the image of Sakura covered in red bruises and injuries appeared in my head, i narrowed my eyes at the memory it did just happen hours ago.

I pushed the thought about her out of my head and headed to the bathroom for a long shower, looks like i need to clear my head for a while.

Normal POV (After one week)

Naruto was searching all over Konoha for Sakura which he couldn't find anywhere and he looked at a lot of places, he asked everybody if they'd seen her but no luck. He tried to ask Kakashi but he just says he's got to be somewhere else and disappears, he also tried Tsunade but she didn't know as well.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from the Highest point in all of Konoha the Hokage Monument, sure that everyone could hear him and the pinkette if she's in the village. "Sakura-chan where are you!" he asked waiting for any kind of response or something, but to his dismay none came.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked behind him leaning on the wall. Naruto sighed frustrated "I've been trying to find Sakura-chan for almost a week now and i CAN'T FIND HER" Neji closed his eyes for a moment "Why do you need her?" he asked in curiosity. "I just need to talk to her that's all, have you seen her?" he asked. Neji shook his head "She's probably busy with Anbu duties, i heard they been very secretive about some things lately" he informed. "I'm sure Baa-chan probably knows" Naruto said, Neji leaned off the wall and walked over to him "I don't think that's entirely true Naruto, the Head of the Anbu is very protective of what they do and only reports when it's either good news or if something has been solved or if it's something that can cause great harm to the village" he stated, Naruto crossed his arms "And that relates to Sakura-chan how?" he asked missing the point.

Neji looked at him in disbelief but dismissed it since it was Naruto after all "Naruto the Head of the Anbu is none other than the Head Anbu Captain which is Sakura Haruno" he said, making his point perfectly clear for Naruto. "Oohhh.." the blonde Shinobi said rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.


	36. Chapter 36

Sakura's POV

It's been about a week and you wouldn't believe that even the Anbu Black Ops has this much paperwork, i placed the last of the files I've been reviewing since 5 am in the morning in front of my Desk. I glanced at the wall clock... Great now that I'm done with the paperwork i have an hour before yet another meeting with the Captains and two more hours before inspection of the Anbu Base. I was about to go out when a knock on the door prevented me before i could even stand up "Come in" i sighed.

"Sakura-sama, a scroll has just arrived for you" i groaned in my head i didn't even have an hour to spare to train or read the books Goru gave me. I leaned back to my chair as i took the scroll of my desk _**"This seal is the Anbu Council!"**_

"We just received word from the Anbu council that the Head Anbu Captains all around the 4 nations are being summoned to settle some issues regarding their statures in the Anbu" i raised a questioning eyebrow what nonsense is the Anbu council up to. I read the scroll with a frown "Thank you, you may go" i dismissed "Hai" and the Anbu left.

_Greetings esteemed Anbu Captain Haruno Sakura,_

_Your presence is required at the First Anbu Captain gathering which will be held a week from now in the Land of Iron, this is to discuss all of your accomplishments and leadership status as the Head captain of your village. If you are evaluated to be unfit to lead the Anbu Black Ops your status will be hereby revoked, but if you are found to be suitable for a promotion you will receive a choice between two rewards._

_That is all; we expect great things from you Haruno Sakura we hope you live up to your reputation_

_Sincerely, the Anbu Council._

I burned the letter in my hand and watched as the ashes were blown away by the wind from the open window "What are they thinking" i smirked at the thought of having a faceoff with the other Anbu leaders. I glanced at the clock once again "_Guess i better go before I'm late_" i almost forgot about the meeting better start in early since now we have an additional topic to discuss.

Normal POV

"Why you little!" Karin shrieked chasing after Naruto who accidentally tripped on Suigetsu's foot and spilled his hot ramen all over her. "Run Naruto a crazy banshee is right behind you!" Suigetsu burst into a fit of laugher clutching his stomach tightly. Sasuke groaned from the branch he was sitting on "Hey if you ask me it's an improvement" Naruto joked running around in circles. Karin grabbed a rock and threw it straight at the blonde's head effectively stopping him giving her the chance to tackle him to the ground.

"Sasuke a little help man!" Naruto shouted Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped from the tree and with one hand pulled Naruto from under Karin's foot. "Thanks" Naruto grin hiding behind him. Karin grunted "You got lucky" and she walked away noodles all over her and her clothes drenched in sauce. Naruto gave a relieved sigh and glared at Suigetsu who was rolling on the ground still laughing. "I'll get you for this!" Naruto yelled and lunged at him and the two engaged in a wrestling match.

Sasuke shook his head and started his training ignoring the two idiots rolling on the ground. Tsunade on the other hand was pacing inside her office with Shizune staring at her like she's ill or something. "Tsunade-sama are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes but for some reason i feel like something's wrong-maybe i just need to get out of this office" She sighed leaning on the edge of her desk. "Well you don't have that much work for today anyway, so it's not a bad idea you could use the fresh air" Shizune smiled.

Tsunade nodded and walked out of her office _"I'll spend the day out of my office for a change"_

Sakura finally finished today's meetings and the inspection of the Anbu base went well, now all that's left to do is to report to Tsunade about the news from the Anbu council.

"Shizune where is Tsunade-sama?" she asked alarmed she isn't in her office like she usually is. "Oh well, Tsunade-sama went to take in some fresh air today she won't be in today" Shizune replied, Sakura nodded and left to find her.

She scanned the village for her chakra that she found inside a restaurant "Of course" she sighed, she can't go in wearing her Anbu uniform it might alarm the villagers. Sakura decided to tell her tomorrow she could use the day to train anyway, this was her only time away from the Anbu so might as well spend it doing something productive like she always does.

It was night time by the time she was finished training as she was about to leave but she sensed Naruto's chakra was near, she hid her chakra and jumped on a high tree branch to find him running and stopping all of a sudden. "Sasuke you and Suigetsu are so slow" he whined, Sasuke Hn and Suigetsu gave a cocky remark about him being born with kittens.

Sasuke felt someone was watching them even if they did hide their chakra; he activated his sharingan and started to search the area. Sakura with her speed ran off before Sasuke could find her, not because she was scared because she really didn't want to explain anything right now. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke grunted and muttered nothing, he was sure someone was there and must of ran off whoever it was must have had great speed to be able to escape from him, he tried locating their chakra but it was already too far away.

"_Escaping from an Uchiha sure is tough"_ Sakura declared panting when she reached her house; it took more than her average speed when she's on a mission to escape from Sasuke's Sharingan even without the Sharingan Sasuke was one of the most powerful Shinobi across the 4 Nations.

She took a long shower feeling her exhaustion take over her body; she's been behind a desk all week if not her desk in the conference table and if not she's evaluating the new members qualifications to be an Anbu. A very busy week for Sakura and it's going to be like that for a while until this whole Anbu business is done, and she had the Anbu Council to deal with. "How Annoying" she groaned which she wanted to do all day, but sadly couldn't.

After her shower she put on a pair of black pyjamas and a red tank top and wasted no time in placing herself under her covers. She was so tired that she forgot all about her plans to read the remaining books Goru had given her, she was sure she had some time to read them before she leaves for the Land of Iron.


	37. Chapter 37

"Tsunade-sama, how are you feeling today?" Shizune asked, Tsunade grabbed another scroll from the pile on her desk "Fine" she replied not once looking up from the scroll. "Sakura-san was looking for you yesterday did you see her?" Tsunade looked up with a raised eyebrow "No, what did she want?" she asked intrigued, Shizune shook her head "I don't know, she didn't tell me" she replied apologizingly.

"_I wonder what Sakura wants, i know she's busy with Anbu duties lately" _Tsunade shook her head making a mental reminder to talk to Sakura later but now she had tons of paperwork to deal with.

Meanwhile Sakura was still sleeping peacefully on her large bed; she rolled over and rubbed her forehead with her left hand. She cracked opened one eye to glance at the clock on her bedside table "What!" she jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. "_I can't believe i overslept!"_ she exclaimed in her mind angrily she had another meeting with the Anbu Captains in less than 5 minutes. After she got dressed she immediately rushed out of her house hurriedly casting the protective Jutsu before she left. Luckily she had incredible speed but is still second to Sasuke's but it was enough to get her on time to her meeting.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the training grounds sparring; when they felt Sakura's chakra, but it was already too late she was already far away from them. Naruto was momentarily distracted and received a full blown punch from Sasuke. Naruto slammed face first into a high tree and fell head first on the ground "Sas..uk..e" he hissed.

Sasuke remained impassive as Naruto rolled off the ground and started complaining about how much that hurt "My poor face!" he whined, even if he did heal impossibly fast since he had the Kyuubi inside of him.

The young Uchiha simply rolled his eyes and kicked the back of his head and grabbed him by his collar before he fell to the ground again and dragged him off to the Hospital to stop his excessive whining. When they entered the hospital almost instantly the nurses eyed them with a blush and some shamelessly had hearts in their eyes "What seems to be the problem here?" an elderly nurse asked politely. Naruto smiled "My nose is broken, i think" he said directing a glare to Sasuke beside him, the nurse nodded "Please come this way" she said, Naruto nodded holding his broken and bleeding nose.

Sasuke felt disgusted by the looks the other nurses were giving him even though he was used to it by now, he disappeared in a flash much to the disappointment of the nurses.

He continued his training but started with meditation to clear his mind "Kakashi what do you want?" he asked not opening his eyes still in his concentration. "Just wanted to see what you're doing, by the way where's Naruto?" the older Ninja asked. "In the Hospital" Sasuke answered, Kakashi rose both eyebrows "What happened?" Sasuke grunted "Broken Nose" Kakashi sweat dropped .

"I see Juugo is still in the Hospital" Kakashi said trying to change the topic. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him "Alright what do you really want" he asked seeing through his old sensei's tricks. Kakashi smirked "I had a feeling you'd ask me that- the real reason I'm here is to ask if either you or Naruto has seen Sakura?" he admitted.

"No, why do you ask?" Sasuke crossed his arms in boredom.

Kakashi's playful expression turned serious "I just finished a mission today and while i was away i heard some troubling news that the Anbu Council is summoning all the Head Anbu Captains for immediate evaluation" he said.

"And what's so troubling about that?" Sasuke asked uninterested, Kakashi put his hands inside his pockets "The Council has heard of various rumours about Sakura's rather intensive reputation and wants to see if she has what it takes to be promoted to a higher rank and if not they'll remove her from her position and forcefully drain half of her chakra" Kakashi stated.

Sasuke smirked "And you think she can't handle it" Kakashi was surprised by his former students sudden confidence in the pinkette but quickly turned to a smirk of his own "Maybe but it looks like you trust in her abilities well enough, don't you Sasuke" Kakashi returned "I'm interested to see if she really does live up to what people say about her" Sasuke stated bluntly and walked away. "If i were you, don't tell Naruto about this" his voice echoed through the wind Kakashi sighed.

3 hours later Sakura had finished her morning meeting and was currently going to tell Tsunade about her news. "Sakura i was just going to see you" Tsunade greeted, Sakura cocked her head to the side "See me for what?" she asked. "Shizune told me you were looking for me yesterday" Tsunade replied. Sakura nodded "About that the Anbu Council sent me a message yesterday i along with the other Head Anbu Captains are being summoned" Sakura informed, Tsunade went wide eye as Sakura explained everything to her slowly Tsunade started to frown.

"This is the first time I've heard of this happening, the Anbu Council never summons anyone for evaluations" Tsunade said suspicious. Sakura was too but was prepared for the worst to happen "I assure you Tsunade-sama i will not fail everything will be alright" she said confidently with a smirk to prove it. Tsunade smiled proudly "I trust you Sakura, i know you won't let us down" she said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sakura bowed and left saying she had other Anbu business to attend to. Tsunade kept her smile until she left and frowned _"I really don't like this one bit, the Anbu Council is planning something and i have a feeling it involves Sakura- but i have no choice, i can't stop her all i can do now is have faith in her" _Tsunade spin her chair around and looked out her window in deep thought.

Sakura was walking out of the Hokage tower since she was in her regular black clothes it won't attract too much attention like when she's in her Anbu uniform. She was going to the woods to train when she caught a glimpse of a familiar black spiky hair with a blue hint in front of her. She hid her chakra and jumped through the trees and stopped when she saw Sasuke, his hand glowing blue and slowly disappearing "I know your there so stop hiding" Sasuke said not looking in her direction _"Guess you can't escape twice from an Uchiha"_ Sakura sighed revealing herself.

"I wasn't hiding" she clarified. "Then what were you doing hiding your chakra and hiding behind a tree" Sasuke retorted still emotionless. "I'm merely observing and anyway i train here" Sakura replied, Sasuke looked her straight in the eye "You were summoned by the Anbu Council" he said watching her eyes widen for a moment and return to their normal impassive gaze

"Yes and how do you know that? i just told Tsunade-sama about that just now" she asked, insinuating he spied or something.

"Kakashi told me but don't worry i told him he shouldn't tell Naruto, it would be much more conspicuous if he knew" Sasuke replied.

"So Kakashi knows" she said. Sasuke stepped forward "Are you confident you'll pass this evaluation" he asked searching her eyes for any hint of doubt or fear. Sakura smirked "Yes i am, i have something to accomplish and i will not lose even if i have to fight the Council themselves"

Sasuke's POV

I never would have believed that Sakura could be this confident about anything, her words always seemed like they have these hidden meanings behind them like she's trying to say something else. My curiosity was piqued by this - strange no person has ever caught my attention twice, but with Sakura it's like a mystery about what she is now.

"And what do you have to accomplish?" i asked. Sakura lost her smirk "I want the truth Sasuke" she said and disappeared in a whirlwind of black Sakura petals. _"What truth- what does she mean"_


	38. Chapter 38

Tomorrow's the day Sakura has to set off to the Land of Iron to meet with the Anbu Council, since her talk with Sasuke she's been diligently focusing on her training and finishing what's left of her duties. Tsunade was getting worried but did well to hide it; Naruto still didn't know what in the world was going on along with everyone the only people who knew was Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sakura woke up early as usual but decided to stay in bed a bit longer she just laid there in deep thought, thinking intensely for a few minutes and decided it was enough and got dressed in a black elbow length shirt and white shorts and black Shinobi sandals. She dried her hair and walked down the staircase not feeling the mood to eat something today, and went to unlock the seal and walked outside and sealed it back again.

Unknown to her Karin was walking and happened to sense her chakra and followed it, she saw how she was so protective of her home and was immediately suspicious. Sakura was walking down the street ignoring some of the stares directed at her and nodded at the greeting they gave her.

"Sakura" the said girl turned her head and saw Tsunade behind her with a stern look on her seemingly young face. "Tsunade-sama" she greeted with the same look she was giving her. "I need to talk to you" she ordered and walked right past her Sakura obediently followed.

"Man, I'm full!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his stomach "Dobe" Sasuke grunted wondering where he keeps it all. They were walking below one of Konoha's most relaxing and high places, until Sasuke felt two familiar chakra's above them _"Sakura and Tsunade what are they doing here?"_ he thought coming to a abrupt halt which caused Naruto to stop and stare at him in confusion "What is it teme? he asked alarmed, then he spotted a flash of pink "Hey it's Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled running up the stairs and just when he was about to make it Sasuke harshly grabbed him by placing a hand over his mouth and pulled him back.

Naruto was struggling and was talking which only came out as muffled sounds from Sasuke's hand "Be quiet and listen" he hissed, and Naruto hesitantly stopped curiosity getting the better of him. Sasuke hid both of their chakra and moved them to one of the nearby trees so they could hear and see them talk, he didn't remove his hand off Naruto's mouth not trusting he could keep quiet.

"What do you want to talk about Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked leaning back on the railings letting the wind blow her hair back. "Sakura I'm concerned about your meeting with the Council, it's not that i don't trust them it's just very suspicious they never had to evaluate the Anbu Captains before so why now" she admitted.

Sakura crossed her arms coolly "And you think it has something to do with my reputation as one of the most ruthless Anbu Captain and Shinobi in this generation don't you" she stated nonchalantly. Tsunade looked up to her apologetically "Yes i do, Sakura you know how Anbu is strictly made up of the best and stealthiest Shinobi and how the Captains especially the Head Anbu Captains are categorized as deadly and one of the most hard to attain positions in a village" She explained, Sakura nodded.

"Your point being my reputation is what they want to see from me tomorrow and for who knows how long they'll keep us there until their evaluation is done" Sakura said sternly. Tsunade crossed her arms also "Exactly" she sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke listened quietly to their conversation, Naruto was confused to what their talking about. Sasuke just watched waiting for the conversation to start up again.

Sakura smirked "And that's exactly what they'll get" she declared her emerald eyes shining with mischief, Tsunade's amber eyes narrowed "Sakura the Anbu Council isn't made up of old people like many think, they are made up of the Top Anbu members in this generation _**your generation"**_ she emphasized the last one.

"So the Anbu Council is probably the same age as me, is that what you're saying?" Sakura said mockingly, and unexpectedly chuckled. Tsunade looked at the pinkette utterly confused along with Naruto "Then this should be good, i guess this will be more interesting than i thought" she smirked her confidence clearly showing on her face.

Tsunade shook her head with a smile "I look forward to your return with the good news Sakura" she said, all traces of worry gone from her system. "Aa" Sakura replied with a rare smile the wind blowing her hair back giving her a refreshed feeling adding to her mood at the moment.

Sasuke smirked in his head "_So do i Sakura"_ Naruto still as confused as ever caught on some of the details _"Sakura-chan is meeting with the Anbu Council who's the same age as us tomorrow for an evaluation, why didn't anyone tell me!" _he exclaimed in his head, threatening to go out there and ask them but decided not to and because Sasuke was catching on and tightened his hold on him and glared at him to forget about it.

When Sakura and Tsunade left Sasuke and Naruto jumped down from the tree "Teme you could have taken your hand off my mouth" Naruto was wiping his mouth with his shirt "Like you could keep quiet dobe" Sasuke retorted, Naruto stopped wiping his mouth. "Sasuke can you believe Sakura-chan's meeting with the Anbu Council without telling us!" he asked appalled, Sasuke just shrugged not bothering to tell him he already knew before Tsunade did.

"I knew she was high in the ranks now but this is HUGE" Naruto was basically talking to himself Sasuke was ignoring him, but something Naruto said actually reached him from his thoughts _**"What if those Anbu Council guys are like super hot and they like Sakura-chan and they take advantage of the situation and they use their evaluation against her!" Naruto panicked looking like he was about to cry and kill someone at the same time.**_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and whacked him upside the head so hard he fell to the ground in a flash, Sasuke himself didn't know why he reacted like that even though he knew what Naruto was saying was never going to happen. He involuntarily used more force than he should have and that confused him but ignored it "TEME WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned around "Your saying nonsense Dobe" he scoffed and walked away, Naruto thought about it for a while "Yeah Sasuke's right I'm thinking too much" he grinned and ran off.

Sakura was busy getting everything she needed for who knows how long the Anbu Council will keep them. When she was done she slung the black backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her black cloak and left her house, she didn't bother going to Tsunade and say goodbye but went straight to the gate.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Sakura" a disapproving voice said from behind her. Sakura turned around with a blank expression "I thought you were confident that I'll come back, so what's the use of saying goodbye" she retorted.

Tsunade shook her head "I did and this is just like you" she sighed. "WAIT!" Naruto called running full speed at them, when he reached Sakura he was panting and grabbed her shoulders "Sakura-chan come back soon ok" he said with his usual large grin. Sakura gave a smug smile "I'll see what i can do Naruto" Tsunade interrupted "Naruto how did you- never mind you didn't tell anyone about this right?" she asked narrowing her eyes warningly. Naruto quickly shook his head franticly "No" he answered truthfully. "Good because this is a classified Anbu matter" she said.

Sakura was getting impatient she had to leave now if she was going to arrive in the Land of Iron as expected "I'm going now" she said turning around and ran off through the trees in a blink of an eye. Naruto smiled "Good Luck Sakura-chan" he whispered knowing she couldn't hear what he just said, Tsunade was touched by his affection for her apprentice. "Let's go, I'll give you a mission" she said walking away. "Wait what mission Baa-chan!" he asked running after her.

Neji and Shikamaru saw the whole thing and were baffled "In case that always happens when Sakura leaves for a mission i shouldn't be concerned, but I'm positive it doesn't" Shikamaru said, Neji agreed "It's Anbu business and from the looks of what just happened it could take a long amount of time to complete, it's none of our business" the Hyuuga prodigy said. Shikamaru sighed and walked off with Neji dismissing the topic.


	39. Chapter 39

Usually the travel to the Land of Iron would take approximately about two days, but you could arrive there in a day or in a matter of hours if you possess incredible stamina and chakra which fortunately Sakura has. She was prepared for anything and if any casualties should happen she would take care of it with no hesitation.

Sasuke on the other hand was busy meditating inside a large dark room inside the Uchiha Manor a lit candle placed on the center of the room sufficed as the only source of light , he knew Sakura could have left by now and dismissed any thought remotely concerning her and focused on his own. He was in complete concentration and that was the way it was always going to be, no distractions he would see to it.

Not long after her departure Sakura had arrived in the cold Land of Iron, the bone chilling weather not bothering her the least bit and proceeded to her destination.

"Welcome Anbu Captain Haruno-sama" a fellow Anbu greeted her but this one had a different uniform same black and white colors though, just a different style to suit the weather here. Sakura removed her hood, giving the Anbu a complete confirmation it was her "Please follow me" The Anbu directed going south Sakura followed giving her usual impassive behavior.

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped when they reached a huge building almost taking up the size of one of the smaller neighboring villages of Konoha. "_Impressive structure for such a remote place"_ Sakura thought as the Anbu knowingly lead her inside through the double doors which had two muscular Anbu guarding it. The inside very luxurious it looks as if it had been built since the great Ninja war the walls and pillars were carved beautifully and exquisitely with great precision .

"This way please" The Anbu lead her through one of the grand staircase and to one of the largest doors in the building "The Anbu Council awaits Haruno-sama" The Anbu bowed, signalling she was to enter alone which she preferred than having an escort.

She entered the room to see another staircase leading to 5 masked Anbu sitting on a large marble table which was obviously the Anbu Council and in front of her was a large conference table with 11 masked Anbu Captains seated.

"Please take a seat" a man's voice ordered.

Sakura sat on the seat in the middle, the room was quiet for a few seconds until the one sitting in the middle of the Anbu Council spoke "Welcome Anbu Captains please take off your Masks and introduce yourselves" his voice velvety and husky obviously male.

The Captains nodded and obediently took of their respective Masks they were comprised mostly of men who looked like they were in their 30's and one girl with long black hair who liked she was in her 20's when it was Sakura's turn murmurs were heard either it was because she was good looking or obviously the youngest among them.

Sakura ignored their response, possibly resisting the urge to sigh in boredom "Haruno Sakura leader of the Anbu Black Ops of the Hidden Leaf Village" she introduced herself nonchalantly. The other Captains did the same, but Sakura could feel someone glaring at her and allowed herself a brief sideways glance at the only girl two chairs down from her.

"How old are you Haruno-san?" she asked rudely, which seemed more like an order.

"I am 18 years old, is anything wrong with that?" Sakura asked uninterested not even bothering to look at her.

The girl was obviously upset with her answer "Aren't you a little too young to be an Anbu Captain" she retorted .Sakura grudgingly was about to answer when the a voice interrupted "I agree. she is the youngest among the Captains here, which is an impressive accomplishment" the same Anbu in the middle said.

The girl now known as Yurina didn't reply only nodded not wanting to upset the Council "Allow us to introduce ourselves" The one on the left removed his mask as everyone stared bewildered except Sakura who allowed a small smirk to adorn her face, from the left was a gray haired guy with black eyes who was smiling in clear amusement "Suzuri Kyouya" he introduced.

Next to him was a girl with short blue hair and light blue eyes who was smiling at Sakura's direction "Kimitai Mia"

And the guy in the middle was breathtakingly handsome black hair and amber eyes "Kuijou Kaname" he said impassive.

Finally the last was a guy who looked really baby face with blonde hair and striking blue eyes "Kirio Kukai" he said staring at Sakura.

"Please forgive me for asking but exactly how old are you all?" one Anbu Captain asked. The Council smirked except for Kaname who grunted, Kyouya was the first to announce his age "19" next was Kukai "20" some went wide eye the baby faced one was the oldest it seemed.

Mia was next "17, I'll be 18 next month" she chuckled. Kaname was last "18" his voice was soft but held a sense of authority. The Anbu Captain who asked nodded "I see" clearly displeased and intimidated by their young age.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are being evaluated" Yurina Hayumina asked professionally unlike what she did before. Kukai cleared his throat "Because it has come to our attention that some of you have impressive qualifications for a higher position while some do not have the necessary skills to be an Anbu Captain anymore" he said unexpectedly stern.

"And where do you base these exactly?" Sakura asked in which Kaname answered "Not by rumours i assure you of that, but they can be quiet interesting those regarding you that is" Sakura narrowed her eyes "I'm glad that you're finding them so amusing Kaname-sama" she smirked.

"How will we be evaluated?" Sakura asked, not caring if she sounded rude and disregarding the negative stares she was receiving from her fellow captains.

Kaname linked his hands together "By test that will determine the level of your skills but of course you will be given a choice to take it or not" Sakura didn't quite understand "What do you mean?"

"This test may cost your lives so to be fair you can choose to take them or leave and surrender your position with half of your chakra" he explained bluntly. Some Captains tensed and stiffened while a few smirked in confidence. "Raise your hand if you wish to leave" Kyouya ordered.

Sakura leaned back and crossed her arms a let out a yawn one of her intimidation tactics and to show she wasn't going to back down. The Captains sneaked glances at each other after about 5 long minutes no one raised their hand "Alright glad to see your all still here, but i assure you won't be here for long" Kyouya smirked wickedly.

"The test will officially start now" Kaname announced and suddenly 12 doors appeared all around the room "Choose which door you wish to enter and whatever is in it will be your first test" Just as they were about to stand up "Choose wisely though it might just contain your demise" Mia warned. Sakura wasn't the least bit affected and stayed seated while the other Captains choose theirs, when they were done only then did she stood up and took the only door left.

"Interesting girl Haruno Sakura is it" Kukai grinned, Mia nodded in agreement "I like her" she added. Kaname just watched as she entered the door "We'll see how good she is" he said standing up. Kyouya followed, next was Mia last was Kukai with a shrug.


	40. Chapter 40

Sakura's POV

What is this room? When i got inside it was completely dark, i can't even see where my arms are. I activated my bloodline hoping to at least see something.

"_What was that?"_ i saw some shadows moving around me all of a sudden they materialized and started attacking me from all around. I tried to dodge or block but the fact that i couldn't see much in this darkness even with my bloodline wasn't in my favor at all. I felt a presence behind me and i acted on reflex and roundhouse kick whatever it was then i heard it drop to the ground. I closed my eyes and focused completely on instinct which seemed to work as i continued to dodge and punched my attackers.

Normal POV

Every Captain faced the same challenge despite what the Council said about it being different, some were already managing well on their own, actually if you get hit a number of times you pass out and that would automatically mean you fail.

The Council was patiently waiting for them at the one room that connects the doors of those who pass. After 30 minutes the Captains who passed were entering the room only 10 out of 12 Anbu Captains had passed the first test. Sakura scoffed in her head expecting more to pass, what a disappointment.

"Good Job all of you" Kirio congratulated with mock happiness "Now for the next test" he announced and the room started to shake the Anbu Council were already gone except for Kirio, the tiles on the floor started to crumple while some started to rise.

The Captains acted quickly and jumped on the safe tiles. "It's an endless abyss if you fall, the objective is to save yourself only 8 will remain. You will fight for those tiles since the one's your standing on will eventually disappear, you have to be alert for the tiles at all times or you lose -START" with that he disappeared.

The tiles started to violently shake; some faded while some were reappearing at different locations to the one's before. Sakura felt her tile start to fade so she pumped chakra to her feet and moved from tile to tile, the others did the same not long the fight for survival began.

A kunai was whizzed at her but she easily caught it and threw it in a blink of an eye to one of the male Captain's feet which caused him to lose balance and fall eliminating him.

Her tile was about to crumble but she leaped in the air to go to another tile, but another male Anbu was also after it. Before he could cast a Jutsu Sakura did a mid air spin kick and landed on the tile, the Anbu went flying and luckily landed on a tile. _"What fortunate luck for him" _she mused.

Yurina flew past Sakura to the tile in front of her "Wind Cutter Jutsu" blades made of compressed air were expertly tossed at the pinkette. "_Too easy"_ Sakura summoned her chakra to her right hand and fire erupted from her hand causing the wind to be sucked into the fire. The fire took the form of a long flaming whip and lunged at Yurina who jumped behind to avoid it.

Sakura was about to attack again but she felt someone from behind she quickly turned and punched the Anbu with her inhuman strength, he slammed straight at the wall, cracks and dents already starting to form _"Another one down" _she said in her mind.

"That's enough!" a voice shouted.

Sakura and the others were teleported to another room "That will be all for today" Kaname said, he turned to the Anbu guards behind him "Escort them to their rooms" he ordered, the guard nodded and they were taken out of the room.

"That girl is good" Kyouya smirked leaning back comfortably on his chair. "Better than i expected" Mia grinned mischievously.

"Kaname what do you think, she nearly took out most of them." Kirio asked their leader who was seated on his black chair "I think we should keep a close eye on her, she's exactly what we heard she was" he said almost smugly.

Sakura was directed to her room, when she entered it was much nicer than she expected. It was large like her door which had impressive carvings on them the inside was elegant and sophisticated like it was decorated with things you wouldn't expect a Shinobi should be living with.

"How accommodating" she chuckled.

The furniture looked classy and expensive a queen sized bed with black and white covers and pillows, a white couch and a round desk with chair. She checked the 2 rooms inside, a bathroom with a bathtub and shower next was a fairly large closet_ "By the looks of it we'll be staying here for a while" _she sighed.

She sat on the couch and took out a scroll from her pouch and started to read it, might as well do something since the next test will be tomorrow. _"I mean how long could this test last, right"_

_**A Month Later**_

"I SAID NO NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice must have been heard all over Konoha.

Naruto covered his ears "But Baa-chan it's been a month since she left, there's has got be something wrong what evaluation takes a month!" Naruto argued. "It's the Anbu Council Naruto they have their own methods now GET OUT!" Tsunade grabbed him by his collar and literary threw him out the window "BAA-CHAN!" he shouted as he was sent flying.

Meanwhile the Rookie 9 was in the training ground, Sasuke was sparring with Neji until Naruto landed in the middle of the fight. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted running towards him helping him sit up. "What are you doing Naruto?" Ino asked putting a hand to her hip.

"Ba...a-chan" he choked and stood up abruptly, Hinata yelped in shock at his sudden action "Sasuke i was right!" he shouted turning to the Uchiha. "Right about what Dobe?" he asked coolly.

"THE ANBU COUNCIL MUST BE MADE UP OF HOT GUYS AND THEY...SAKURA-CHAN...AAAAHHH" Naruto dropped to the floor and started crying anime style.

"What is he talking about?" Tenten asked confused. Naruto started to explain a little too fast but remarkably they somehow got it "So she hasn't been back yet!" Naruto screamed. Suigetsu snickered "So you're Jealous because you think the Anbu Council has taken a liking to her" he concluded, he was just walking by when he heard Naruto's loud explanation and decided to check it out.

Ino sighed "Calm down she's probably just busy with the evaluation or something" Naruto looked at her like she'd grown a second head "What evaluation takes a month and what else could she be do...ing SAKURA-CHAN!" he started to panic and weep again.

Then all of a sudden he became cheery and determination shined in his eyes "It's settled were going to rescue her LET'S GO GUYS WERE GOING TO TEAR THOSE ANBU COUNCIL JERKS LIMB FROM LIMB!" he shouted, everyone backed away Naruto looked pretty crazy right now. Sasuke knocked him out and slung him over his shoulder _"It is unusual that she hasn't been back yet" _he thought.

Sasuke's POV

The Dobe has a point what evaluation takes this long, but his theory is stupid so the Anbu Council may be our age and who cares what they look like Sakura isn't one to care ..is she..Wait why do I care, hell I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

The young Uchiha glared at the unconscious form of his best friend, stupid Naruto bringing these ridiculous thoughts in my head, I'll burn him alive when he wakes up. _**I don't give a damn about Sakura she can handle herself.**_

I dropped the idiot off at his messy apartment, carelessly throwing him on his faded brown couch and he rolled back to fall on the horrid bright orange rug on the floor. I sighed and left deciding to head home early, it was clear that Naruto had an act for over reacting and i suspect one of the cause of that is his disgusting living arrangements making him dysfunctional in the head.

After changing my clothes i lied down on my bed with my left arm over my eyes "Why do i feel so uneasy?" i couldn't find the answer to my own question, i felt fine before Naruto came.

_Shit._

_Don't tell me I'm actually bothered by Sakura. Damn no i probably just need some sleep._

I took a brief glance at the black wall clock on my wall equally dark wall, somehow my gaze landed on my bedside table the only thing on it was a black lamp and the framed picture of team 7 when we were Genin. It wasn't unusual but the fact that i was looking at the one in the middle between me and the glaring dobe and behind was Kakashi with a stupid grin.

The lone girl of Team 7 was Sakura, weak and useless has zero talent to become a capable ninja. But now is an Anbu Captain who would have thought she came this far, i won't deny that i acknowledge her abilities now than i ever did before. Not just because i found out she possessed a bloodline that still has many unanswered questions behind it.

And i won't pretend that i didn't notice how incredibly distant she is to everyone around her, unlike the Sakura that i knew who was annoyingly cheerful to everyone she meets.

Some very strange and unwanted question entered my mind before i saw complete darkness

_**Who is the Sakura now?**_

_**And what does she want?**_

_**But most of all why do i care..?**_


	41. Chapter 41

"Congratulations you have passed" Mia enthusiastically clapped her hands. Sakura was standing with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. Yurina and one more Anbu Captain was left along with her.

"Please rest up since the three of you are left, you will have a test tonight to decide who will be the two who will compete for the grand prize" she explained.

Sakura was beyond irritated that this test kept her here for a month but at least she was getting some training out of it. "Meet back here in 4 hours" she ordered. Sakura disappeared and appeared in the hallway and walked to one of their training grounds, which was really impressive she expected nothing else from the Anbu Council. So far she was either in here room or in the training ground during her stay here, since they weren't allowed to leave the building.

"Where are you going Kaname?" Kyouya asked, eying him suspiciously. Said man didn't turn his head to look at him "Somewhere" he answered, kind of.

When he left Kyouya smirked "Has anyone noticed how Kaname has been leaving to go to _somewhere_ a lot"Mia stood up from the couch "Yep and i have a feeling our leader has been taking a certain interest in one of the Captains" she grinned. Kirio rose an eyebrow "This Captain wouldn't happen to have pink hair would she" he said smugly.

"If she wins then there's a huge chance she and Kaname can...you know" Mia jumped excitedly, the two nodded "That is if she wins or if she chooses that choice Mia" Kirio reminded. Mia rolled her eyes "I have a strong feeling she'll win" she stated confidently.

Sakura's POV

I back flipped and jumped in the air as my targets followed after a grueling battle of Taijutsu and they disappeared. I landed with a grunt and wiped of the sweat on my face and practiced some more techniques, i can't practice or used my bloodline here it'll only be more trouble to explain to the Council what and why i have such a trait.

I used up 3 hours training and used the hour left to rest in my room, after that i took a short shower and headed back to the meeting place.

"Your test is to find and catch these insects" Kyouya announced showing them two very small caged insects in a triangular glass container. "It will be released outside the two people who brings it back unharmed will compete for the final test" he informed.

We nodded and went outside it won't be easy to find such a small insect especially in the night, this just keeps getting better and better don't they.

I was wearing my black cloak since it was cold outside so were the others, the large double doors opened upon Kaname's command and we stepped out already having the cold air penetrate our bodies. Kyouya knelt to the ground a few feet in front of us "Get ready" he slowly unlocked the container "Go!" and the small insects were free and we were off. I ran far from them knowing one insect went my direction and when i was sure no one could see me i wasted no time and activated my bloodline since it also enhances my ability to detect smaller and more faint movements around me, but i have to be focused and in complete concentration.

I scanned the area slowly not worrying about the time since i already knew the other two must be having their share of problems trying to locate it. I jumped from tree to tree scanning the area for one of the insects; it was hard not to mistake it for the other hidden insects here since they held many similarities which added to the difficulty of the task.

This kept on for minutes which turned to hours i didn't care how long even if it took all night i will get it, no matter what. I was tired that much was obvious but it immediately disappeared when i finally found it nestled on a high and thick tree branch on a cliff.

"_Perfect"_ i growled in my mind.

I focused chakra to my feet and jumped high on the branch quietly careful not to startle it, after all the trouble i went through to find it _"I'll be damned if i let it get away"_. I grabbed the glass container from my pouch and quickly trapped it i had to be fast to do so because after chasing for hours i found out how fast this insect was and how quickly it reacted when scared.

I didn't want to walk back so i just teleported back to the Anbu Headquarters finding the doors still open and the Anbu Council still standing inside "You found it!" Mia screamed in delight, i gotten to know her as the cheerful and bubbly one of the Council she ran towards me to retrieve the insect. "Congrats you're the first" Kyouya said approvingly.

"Impressive you found it this quickly we didn't expect anyone to find it for a few more hours or maybe all night" Kirio smirked, he may look young and innocent but he just proves the saying small but terrible.

"You move on to the last test you may go to your room and rest now" Kaname said, among all of them he's the one that confuses and intrigues me the most, he can be stoic and show great authority towards others and soft and kind when the situation demands it but there's something else i can't distinguish about him.

I nodded and left to my room although i would never admit it i was exhausted from that search, i slumped to bed after taking a shower and changing my clothes to a gray shirt and black shorts.

The Next Morning

I woke up and tossed the covers to the ground and stretched before going to the bathroom, after a quick soak in the bathtub i grabbed my towel and changed to my normal clothes. I fixed the bed like i always do and went off to find the Anbu Council in the same room as before, i was curious to see who i was up against not that it would make a difference. But somehow i found myself giving preference that it was Yurina-san i would be up against since she so clearly doesn't like me, she made it clear when we first met and i didn't like her either but i wanted to fight a decent fight just the two of us.

I knocked before entering the room and found Yurina standing in front of me with a challenging glare. "Good Morning Sakura as you may have already noticed you will be battling Yurina for the last of your test" Kyouya told me the obvious, i smirk and walked towards her "I hope to see a good fight Yurina-san" and i walked right past her not giving her a chance to reply "Where are we fighting and are there conditions or not" i asked wanting to get this over with, i was practically itching with anticipation to get this match and finish this stupid test once and for all.

I saw Kaname smirk at me, actually he seemed to do that a lot to me from what i observed "Patience there are no conditions just a good old fashion fight, and it will be held outside in a special arena" he said. _"Special Arena?" _i thought i saw Yurina from my peripheral vision looked confused as well. Kaname stood up and in a split second was right in front of me "Let's go" he said nonchalantly.

We followed him outside as he led us to a large arena at the far off part of the Land of Iron it was covered in snow, which i didn't mind. But i could see the 10 Anbu Captains seated to watch us fight and who would get the prestigious prize of their choice from the Council. I mentally rolled my eyes and the Council started taking their seats which is the highest point where you could see whatever was happening "_A perfect view of the fight"_

Yurina and i took our places opposite of each other she looked serious while i looked blank like i always do. In truth i haven't fought anyone in a one on one fight since i arrived, so i was very excited.

I could tell during our stay here she hated that i was so unfeeling but i could care less what she thinks. "May the best Anbu Captain win, after this match we will reveal who will be taken off from their position as Anbu Captain" Kaname started, the only reason the Anbu Captains were still here was to find out who win and because one or maybe two of them will be removed from their position.

**"Begin!"** Kaname announced.

Yurina appeared behind me her Jutsu already cast "Slicing Palm" she had a wind element which is rare just like Naruto and Temari and her attacks are powerful i acknowledged that. She tried slicing me with her hands that had sharp blade edges encasing it but i was far faster.


	42. Chapter 42

Normal POV

Sakura's clone disappeared as Yurina tried to slice through her "What the-"the real Sakura punched her from the ground and executed a perfect butterfly kick sending her face first to land on the snow. Sakura didn't waste any time and threw a few Senbon needles at her which she launched to avoid.

She almost laughed at Yurina's angered expression, suddenly chakra ropes surrounded her from the back and blue chakra started to glow from them Yurina screamed in pain as her skin started to burn from the ropes Sakura's chakra was utilizing her fire chakra nature she landed on the ground and the snow underneath her immediately melted.

"Surrender now, i don't want to further injure you" Sakura said coldly, she didn't want to kill her and this fight was getting pointless.

"NO!" Yurina spat she concentrated her chakra and sliced through the ropes ignoring the pain and lunged at Sakura. Who smirked at the challenge, she was about to engage Yurina in a Taijutsu battle but Sakura didn't even see her make any hand signs "Wind tornado" Sakura was caught in a powerful wind tornado, Yurina was using the weather to work for her since it was cold and windy in the Land of Iron she was at her element's advantage.

Sakura was spinning so fast thanks to the applied pressure from the wind making it 5 times harder stronger and much harder to escape _"I'm getting dizzy"_ she tried to concentrate but the nauseating feeling that was overcoming her was far too distracting for her to use her chakra.

Yurina had a look of pure victory composed on her face her arms smugly crossed watching how helpless Sakura was in her tornado.

The pink haired captain shut her eyes trying desperately to concentrate and resist the aching headache she was feeling right now "Can't focus..." the pounding in her head was getting worse, she can't lose especially not like this she remembered how Sasuke and Naruto helped her with her last fight with Hana when she was almost killed by her_ own_ flames.

Anger coursed through her and her eyes started glowing in a dark shade of blue, that's when she realized that her emotions preferably her anger was feeding her power and her desire to win.

The tornado was turning blue and then red like fire, the snow was melting from the intense heat the Anbu that were watching were shocked at the intensity of her power. Yurina cautiously backed away the flames were dangerously close to reaching her ,Sakura had finally broken free from the tornado and the fire that engulfed it scattered all around Yurina. She was severely burnt in her right arm because she used it in a failed attempt to avoid being completely burnt, fortunately no one else got injured because they avoided it in time.

Sakura's bangs luckily covered her eyes that were slowly turning back to their original color emerald green. She dropped down to one knee and Yurina took this chance to cast ropes made of wind trying to force Sakura to kneel on both knees to her. But Sakura was using every bit of strength she could gather to stand up despite the heavy weight keeping her down.

She let out a low and dangerous growl as she broke free from the binds and appeared right in front of Yurina using one of her Fire and earth chakra nature combination attack and Yurina was lying on the cold ground bleeding but miraculously still alive just barely any way.

Sakura almost fell backwards from exhaustion when she felt someone catch her "Looks like you win Haruno Sakura" a familiar voice said, Sakura opened her eyes to meet amber one's "Kaname how is she?" Mia asked leaping down to them. "She's just tired, I'm not surprised that was a powerful attack you used" he said looking straight at her.

"I think we should let her rest Kaname and i already ordered for Yurina to be treated" Kyouya smiled. Kaname nodded and carried Sakura bridal style and disappeared leaving Mia, Kyouya and Kirio with smirks on their faces. "Haruno Sakura is the winner, now i shall announce who will be removed from their positions" Kirio declared.

"Kaname-sama I'm fine please put me down" Sakura said unwillingly soft, trying to free herself from his hold.

Kaname didn't let go "You need to rest you will face everyone when your fully rested and we have some things to talk to you about after that" he explained, not sparing a single glance at her.

"Can't i walk by myself Kaname-sama?" she asked.

When he didn't answer Sakura finally gave up and let him take her to her room and he gently laid her down on her bed. Kaname placed a hand to her forehead and slowly Sakura started to feel light headed and lost consciousness "Sleep well Sakura" Kaname whispered pushing her bangs out of her eyes and left the room without a sound.

Sakura's POV

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes realizing i was in my room, i slowly sat up and tried to recall what happened last night "_I won and was completely drained... Kaname took me here and after that nothing- i can't remember what happened after Kaname took me here...strange"_

With a sigh i got of the bed and fixed the covers and went to the bathroom i took a long hot bath this time i desperately needed the warm water to relax my aching muscles, however i didn't allow myself to enjoy it for long and got out and changed clothes.

Before i even took a step out of my room i was greeted by an Anbu guard who was waiting for me "Good Morning Sakura-sama, Kaname-sama has instructed me to escort you today" he bowed respectively.

I was confused but went along with it and followed the Anbu who knocked on a very unfamiliar door to me "Come in" i heard Kyouya's familiar voice permit.

The doors slowly opened and the entire Anbu Council was seated on each individual chairs in the room that seemed to be a private study. But what confused me more were the smirks on their faces; i hate it when someone smirks so confidently at me.

I walked inside and heard the door close behind me "I trust you slept well" Kaname asked me, i nodded.

He gestured for me to take a seat which i did and waited for them to talk "First of all congratulations for your win and second before we discuss your reward you have to face the other Anbu Captains" Mia smiled at me she standing up and pulled me by my hand and teleported us to a ceremonial looking ballroom.

_What the hell is this now?_

The Anbu Captains where all there from what i could see when they saw me they cheered and each and every one of them painstakingly congratulated me. All except for Yurina who probably was still recovering, that was something for me to smirk about today.

Then i felt Mia pull me to the stage where Kaname and the others were "We are all gathered here this morning to celebrate Haruno Sakura on her victory and in doing so we have prepared a feast for everyone" Kirio stated and a long line of maids came and brought in the food.

Everyone started eating while i was put in a very awkward position of dealing with them, some were trying to convince me to visit their villages someday **all of their villages.** _"Great more work for me"_ i groaned in my head.

This morning felt like it would never end and when it finally did i can't remember a time i felt so relieved. Each Captain left returning to their villages that left me alone with the Council "Sakura-san" i heard Mia call me, i turned and she started dragging me excitedly to the same room i was in where the Anbu escort took me.

"It's time for you to choose your reward" Kyouya smirked at me crossing his arms smugly. Kirio stepped toward me until he was leaning over my face.

"One, you can either choose to learn one of our most secret Jutsu's or you can join us the Anbu Council" he said bluntly, i felt my eyes grew when i heard the last option.

If i joined the Anbu Council i can find the truth much faster and i can finally fulfil my goals, i can have more power than i already do. I almost smiled at the idea but i felt something bothering me i have to leave Konoha to attain this position, i can see Naruto and Tsunade' shocked expressions already.

**But what do i care the whole reason I'm still alive today is because i wanted to have my revenge, that's the only thing that keep me going, the only thing that made my life feel whole again. **

**I'm prepared to give everything i have left for this sole purpose, even my own life. So why should i care about Konoha, i don't care about anything aside from my goals. **

I was about to say my decision but i found my mouth not allowing the words to be released from it. My own body is betraying me why! I already choose my decision what the hell is holding me back DAMMIT!

"I see your having second thoughts about this, we are allowing you to go back to Konoha for a week that would be plenty of time for you to decide- you should leave tomorrow morning since it's the afternoon now and you'll be caught by the night" Kaname flashed me a rare smile, that i never once saw during my stay here.

"Thank you" i gave a small smile and left needing some time to think. _And to beat my body for betraying me._


	43. Chapter 43

Normal POV

Sakura spent hours in her room deep in thought ,soon it became dark outside she tried to sleep but unfortunately didn't have any luck so she got out of bed and decided to get some air.

She stood outside the balcony leaning on the railing wearing her black tank top and white shorts; her hair flowing from the cold wind. It was strange her skin had grown accustomed to the darkness and coldness she couldn't find any discomfort from it at all. She smiled at this and ran a hand through her hair finding it cold like ice, like her whole body, like her soul.

What she didn't expect was to the sudden warmth that surrounded her, someone had placed a silky blue robe on her, she hurriedly turned around in complete shock wondering who would do such an unwanted act of kindness.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Kaname the very young, cold leader of the Anbu Council said, leaning on the railing beside her his pale and muscular arms resting on the cold metal. She noticed he was wearing a black shirt with gray pants; his expression was empathic like someone she knew back in Konoha. _"Someone i know too well"_

"Kaname-sama this-"Sakura gestured to the robe but was stopped when he stared at her surprisingly with a soft expression "Keep it, you need it more than i do" he smirked and turned back to the night his face morphing into a calm and content look.

"_**Strange"**_ Sakura thought resisting the urge to ask if he's alright. "Thank you Kaname-sama" she replied.

"Just Kaname is fine, Sakura" he clarified, closing his eyes almost as if he's deeply concentrating on something.

Sakura was surprised and confused that he said her name like it's so familiar to him, and with the way he was treating her "Kaname" she said. His eye lids snapped open and her emerald eye's met confused stricken amber ones, she noted how his eye's returned to their normal state.

"You haven't answered my question" he reminded pushing away from the railing and leaning his back on it.

Sakura looked up at the sky "I like looking at the stars when i can't sleep" she admitted.

"It is beautiful, i wouldn't blame you for liking the view" he agreed. Sakura turned to him "Can i ask why you gave me a week to decide?" she asked in curiosity.

Kaname let out a chuckle "Your decision isn't that easy to make, it's only fair that you should decide with your friends and family back in Konoha, don't you think" Sakura harshly shut her eyes shut, she didn't like it when anyone mentioned friends and family to her_ especially about hers._

This abrupt action did not escape the Anbu leader's watchful eyes. "I don't have a family anymore they were killed when i was a kid" she confessed.

Kaname became silent "I'm sorry" he genuinely apologized.

Sakura looked back at the sky "It's all right" she replied with a small smile. "I too lost my parents with the same reason as you" he admitted not showing even a small trace of emotion.

"They were both Anbu Black Ops they taught me everything they knew when i was young and i became Captain when i turned 14" Sakura was shocked, her faced showed it completely. "I know that's a very young age to be an Anbu Captain and the challenges and responsibilities that came with it were no joke-but it wasn't all that bad it's what i wanted after all" his face was gentle and alluring.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura was having an unwanted mix of envy and admiration.

He just shrugged "I'm not entirely sure why I'm telling you this either, i haven't told anyone this but you" he replied.

Sakura leaned away from the railing and stepped closer to him "Thank you Kaname" she gave a soft smile and walked away but not before hearing "I hope you choose to join us Sakura" Kaname said, his back was turned staring back at the night sky. Sakura left to her room and drifted off to sleep her mind feeling at ease at least for now.

The Next Morning Sakura left early, her mind was still clouded up with thoughts that she couldn't really deal with right now.

Mia said before she left was every village knew by now of her current achievement and be prepared when she returned to Konoha. _"So they know...joy"_ she thought sarcastically.

This only meant that telling them was going to be more troublesome than she originally thought. It was 3 in the afternoon when she arrived at the gates preparing to report to Tsunade and escape from Naruto if he found her. She walked in and was greeted by the guards the same as always.

"Come in" Sakura walked in and bowed and just as she raised her head Tsunade was already standing in front of her "Congratulations on your victory you have brought great pride to the village" she proudly smiled .

"Thank you Tsunade-sama but there's-"Suddenly Naruto busted through the doors and once he saw Sakura he hugged her while rambling on about how much he missed him and how the Anbu Council kept her too long...and so on.

"Naruto put me down" Sakura sighed.

Naruto shyly muttered a sorry and put her back on her feet "Sakura i knew you would win!" he exclaimed with a large grin. Sakura was about to finish what she was saying to Tsunade but she had already beaten her to it "Sakura why don't you rest for today you deserve it, we will talk tomorrow" she smile and sat back down to her chair dismissing her.

Sakura reluctantly left with Naruto who still kept talking on and asked about the Anbu Council _"Thank you for the warning Mia"_ she growled in her head.

Naruto led Sakura to where the Rookie 9 often trained together "Sakura, Naruto!" Kiba called jumping up from his seat on the ground with Akamaru who barked. Sakura was groaning in her head "Congratulations Sakura-san" Hinata smiled, Sakura gave a polite nod.

"So Sakura-chan what did these Anbu Council people look like?" Naruto asked trying to act cool. Sakura gave him a questioning look "Fine i guess" she shrugged. Naruto dropped the cool act and just decided to ask her straight "Fine as in their incredibly hot or fine as in umm...fine" Sakura coolly placed a hand on her hip and scratched her head "I don't understand Naruto and it doesn't really matter, i don't care for appearances" she explained.

Naruto sighed in relief "Ahh.. i get it so Sakura-chan what prize did you get for winning?" Sakura stayed quiet and ran a hand through her long hair "Don't you get to choose between two prizes" Neji added, Sakura nodded "I haven't chosen yet but i have to by the end of the week" she replied and excused herself saying she had something's to attend to.

"I wonder what she has to choose from though" Ino said, Tenten agreed.

Sakura's POV

**Why am i still thinking about this! My answer should already be clear i have a much higher chance of accomplishing my goals faster if i join the Anbu Council. This should not be a problem instead this decision should be a no brainer but WHAT THE HELL IS KEEPING ME FROM SAYING IT!**

I was more than angry with myself as i seated myself on a high tree branch in the forest; i needed to think this wasn't making any sense at all. I wanted this and was completely sure of this, joining the Council is what's best!

"I don't understand this at all!" i growled frustrated and punched the tree so hard it was ripped out from its roots. I landed on my feet and scoffed "When was the last time i felt this disoriented" i turned to punch some more trees but i felt an approaching chakra, i quickly whipped my head to see who it was.

"You seem distracted" i tensed unintentionally, Sasuke was leaning on a nearby tree his arms crossed and a criticizing look on his usually blank face.

I was truly confused right now what did Sasuke Uchiha want now "What makes you say that?" Sasuke turned his head to the fallen tree, i was caught by Sasuke no surprise there. Seems like he's the only one who's able to catch me "What do you want?" i asked rubbing my forehead.

"Hn, have you chosen to join the Anbu Council yet" i stared at him in shock at his words "How did you know about that?" i asked trying to be as calm as i possibly can in this situation.

"Doesn't matter... did you?" he replied demanding an answer to his question "I haven't completely decided on that matter yet" i answered formally "When are you planning on telling Dobe and the others?" i tensed and i knew he caught that but didn't say anything.

"_Maybe Sasuke can help clear my mind on this"_ I sighed and met his calculating gaze "Sasuke may i ask you a question" he seemed hesitant but gave a curt nod allowing me to continue "When you decided to leave the village did something hold you back even though you know leaving is what's best for you" i honestly didn't think twice about this Sasuke was smart enough to see the hidden meaning of my words and quite frankly i was fine with him figuring it out.

"Yes... but my desire to get stronger was more powerful" he continued to stare at me with his deep dark eyes piercing through my very soul "What's your other motive to leave Sakura - i know it isn't just for the position their offering that you want to leave" he added, i smirked to myself Sasuke really was a genius that i could never compare to.

"_I am curious to how he'll react once i tell him the truth"_

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat "For the exact same reason you left Sasuke _**for revenge"**_ His eyes widen for only a small fraction that you wouldn't even guess that his eyes moved. I couldn't help but laugh thinking of nothing but revenge and hatred** there was no going back for me anymore...**

Sasuke's POV  
>I almost shivered at the look Sakura was giving it was the look i knew all too well, the look of someone who seeks power , retribution, blood lust and the look of someone who was willing to sell their soul to the devil to achieve this.<p>

Of all the people i never would have thought that Sakura was the next to be swallowed up by the darkness of revenge, i never wanted this to happen to her among the people i knew she was the most innocent of them all. She was the most weakest physically and emotionally but to her to have change like this is even surprising to me than i originally thought.

"Revenge on who Sakura?"

My question seemed to have brought her back from her thoughts that i was sure were anything but good **"The person who took away my family, my bloodline, my clan and the** **life i could have had!"** Her eyes wore glowing dark blue from anger her fist were clenched tightly at her sides, her form was lightly shaking. She smiled darkly and closed her eyes but didn't open them **"Long ago before your clan was murdered... my clan was assassinated with the help of one of our own, my father's brother betrayed us he killed my mother and father and HE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS AND NO ONE ELSE'S"** her shaking stopped and she brought one hand to her eyes and opened them the dark blue reverting back to emerald green.

"Now you know the truth- the truth that was revealed to me by my father before he left, the reason I'm alive is for the sole purpose of revenge Sasuke, of course you would very well understand my situation better than anyone else" i felt a stinging pain in my chest as she said that, i couldn't deny the truth when it's so blatantly obvious that Sakura had chosen the path of revenge.

I found myself chuckling "So that's it, are you really that willingly to lose yourself for revenge?"

Sakura's POV

So i finally told someone the truth and he's Sasuke Uchiha who already accomplished his revenge

**A True Avenger that is what he is**_ and now ..._

Sasuke's laughing at me... why I'm i feeling so fragile all of a sudden?

"So that's it, are you really that willingly to lose yourself for revenge?"

That question, his question left me frozen, completely stiff like a tree. I took a large intake of air and breath _**"I already have Sasuke"**_ and i summoned a whirlwind and disappeared.

I can't...don't want to see his reaction, for some reason it-_ hurts._


	44. Chapter 44

Sakura's POV

I lost track of time as i continued to twirl the kunai in my finger not once did i open my closed eyes, i honestly didn't know what was bothering me it's been 3 days since my revelation to Sasuke.

Not that i care if he knows or tells anyone about my secret after all I'm the one that told him, maybe it was because i kept it hidden for so long that i wasn't used to anyone knowing what really happened that made me this way _**not that I'm complaining**_

I swiftly threw the kunai at a nearby bird flying about a mile from the tree branch where i currently occupied, it was already dark out and it was time i gave my answer to the Anbu Council. Which means i have to deal with Tsunade and blah blah blah...who knew leaving could mean so much work, i sighed and ran back home. I was only a couple of miles away when i felt the Jutsu i placed on my house being disturbed.

"_Who the hell is trying to get into my house!?..."_ I furiously jumped down and ran full speed with the clear intention of killing whoever was stupid enough to break into my house _...that is if the jutsu doesn't beat me to it._

Normal POV

"Teme what's up with you lately?" Naruto asked he was being unusually observant about his best friend's more than usual distant and grouchy attitude lately. The young Uchiha simply muttered "Nothing" and continued walking.

Sasuke along with Naruto were walking back to their respective homes when they felt a large chakra surge explode just a few miles from their current locations. Both Shinobi sprinted to the source as did the others who sensed it including Tsunade who was just about to leave her office.

A loud banshee like scream shortly followed by screams of pain urged them to quicken their pase.

The sight that they were met with was both shocking and disturbing, on the ground lay Karin covered in her own blood and all battered up and bruised. And the culprit was the dark jutsu surrounding the large house that Tsunade knew perfectly well was Sakura's home.

"What in the world?!" Ino's voice shrieked, the sight sent shivers down her spine.

Just then Sakura appeared before Karin with anger shining from her already dark emerald eyes "Karin" the way she said the red head's name proved that she was indeed very unhappy about her unwanted trespasser and didn't bother to hide it at all.

She placed her right foot on the girl's chest which caused the red head to flinch in pain and immediately snapped her eyes opened in fear of being hurt again.

Sakura pressed her foot harder against Karin's chest, the girl screamed in pain but Sakura did nothing but press harder "Why were you doing trying to break into my house" it held no indication that it was a question but a order, Naruto quickly ran towards her and tried his best to calm her down "Sakura-chan relax" he soothed.

When it did not receive a reaction from the angry pink haired Shinobi, Tsunade stepped in and pulled Sakura back. However that gained anything but a positive reaction from the pink haired shinobi who violently wrenched out of their Hokage's hold.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide at her apprentice's harsh behavior "Sakura why do you have that kind of jutsu on your house?" she asked, Sakura's actions was beginning to both trouble and frighten her with each passing day.

"Why else would someone put up a defensive jutsu" she gritted, annoyed that she was being asked the obvious.

Sakura's POV

_**I hate it when somebody snoops around in my business, if the jutsu didn't finish Karin of- I'll make sure i will...**_

Tsunade's just standing here asking me stupid questions; it's starting to really piss me off. "Not a jutsu of this magnitude Sakura" she scolded, her eyes showed me a very amusing mix of emotions.

_Anger_

_Sadness_

_Sternness_

_And my favorite __**fear.**_

-Now this is something to help me calm down a bit-

I took a deep breath and turned to her "What i do with my property is none of your or anybody else's business" her form tensed alarming me of her raging anger.

"It is when something like this happens!" she pointed her manicured finger to Karin who was still unconscious and being treated by Ino and Hinata.

I did nothing but scoff "What happened to her is entirely her fault, it was her choice to come daring to enter my house and that's what happens to unwanted guests"

"_What are you trying to hide inside your house that needs this much security, Sakura?"_ I snapped my head to Sasuke who stared at me with cold, piercing eyes.

From my peripheral vision i saw Naruto's eyes grew big with panic and worry, so did the others "If you want to find out so bad, then why don't i show you" i effortlessly undid the jutsu surrounding my house, and motioned for them to follow.

"Why do you have such a big house when it's just you who lives here?" Shikamaru asked, his hands lazily inside his pockets but his eyes expertly scanning the inside.

"I hate being in small houses" i simply answered but decided to add another reply "_**And besides why should i degrade myself when i can afford to live in comfort and luxury"**_ i confidently laughed and leaned myself below the huge Haruno insignia framed in the entrance, among everything this was the first you would see upon entering.

Everyone had very numerous reactions to my sudden arrogance, but one did not have any...Sasuke just walked up the staircase and no sooner did the rest follow. I mused at how this seemed like some Genins exploring an unwelcomed territory.

I felt the contours of my face twist into a smile, i enjoyed the thought of them hoping to find something of significance that would prove their suspicions correct that i was in fact hiding something.

_But what would be the fun in that._

They will never find anything in this house, everything that has any worth concealing was hidden in scrolls and more specifically they were _under the house..._

This location was not only perfect because it had a significant distance away from the other houses, but because this is where my father built his secret underground training facility. There was no one who knew about this, but me and my dead father; it was safe to say i had nothing to worry about...for now that is.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water and patiently seated myself on the spacious counter, nonchalantly i reached over to the bowl of fruit and picked a bright red apple and took a bite of it.

The so called "search" might take a while and it's no use just standing here waiting like an idiot after all it's my house. In total this house had about 8 rooms my bedroom which is the master bedroom-which is the largest room. Second is the study which is the second largest room, next was the 3 bathrooms; one in my room of course and one inside one of the guest room last was one in one of the hallways.

Next was the meditation room, then a very comfortable living room with flat screen television which is barely even in use. Last was one of my favourite the weapons room, it's fully stocked with standard Shinobi and Anbu arsenal.

I mentally reminded myself to check that room for any missing weapons knowing Naruto, Tenten and probably even Kiba might try to sneak one out. After a few minutes Sasuke and Tsunade were the only one's downstairs, i sighed "Where are the others?"

Tsunade groaned "You have a very impressive weapons room" that's all i needed to hear, i decided against going after them and forcing them to leave but agreed that no one leave's with any extra weapons.

Then after 5 minutes or so finally everyone was present "Sakura-chan you don't mind if i come ever here right?" Naruto begged, in which Kiba glared and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Unfair!" the two started their ridiculous argument.

I grabbed another apple and took a large bite this time "Now that you've seen why I'm protective of my house, can you go now it's getting late" i lazily chewed on my apple, Naruto sighed but luckily everyone agreed and left.

Once i made sure they were gone i placed the jutsu back on and threw the apple in the trash bin, and did a subroutine check of all the rooms especially my bedroom and the weapons room. Satisfied that nothing seemed missing or out of place, i took a bath and got dressed for bed.

Sleep seemed like a long way for me tonight, i only a very limited time of 3 day left to announce my decision and to be honest the more i think about it the more lost i get.

* * *

><p>"Our men are ready sir, we're just waiting for your orders" a young man about in his early 20's with black hair and brown eyes reported.<p>

A tall, pale skinned man nodded before turning to face his accomplice "We are going as planned" he replied, his dark emerald eyes showing his excitement.

"_**It's about time for a family reunion"**_


	45. Chapter 45

The sun had just rose when Tsunade called for Sakura to her office ,the blonde Hokage had a very displeased look on her ever seemingly young face "Did you know that Karin almost died last night from excessive internal bleeding" the Hokage's tone was harsh and accusing but in reply the pink haired Shinobi merely grunted.

"I have no concern of what happens to her, she is not my responsibility and what happened to her is not either" Sakura was very much annoyed that she was called here to discuss that red haired trespasser's medical condition.

A throbbing vein instantly appeared on Tsunade's forehead with her eye lids tightly shut closed as a sign of her trying to control her growing anger. Sakura didn't care if this was obviously a bad time; she had to announce her decision. "I've been given a choice to join the Anbu Council" she bluntly confessed, Tsunade's eyes flew open in shock.

An awkward silence surrounded them both "I see, what is your decision then?" The Hokage entwined her hands together, silently hoping her student would choose the answer she had in mind. "I will join the Anbu Council" she answered ignoring everything that prevented her from saying no in her mind.

Tsunade took a deep breath and exhaled standing up "Well I can't stop you, this is a great opportunity and as your Hokage and former sensei- I encourage you to do what's best for you" she walked over to face her and leaned back on her desk, rubbing her forehead to ease out the creases.

"But the others won't take it that well, you know that" she sighed. Sakura nodded "I'm fully aware of that"

Dropping her hand to the side Tsunade crossed her arms over her overgrown chest "When do you leave then?" she asked hoping it wasn't that soon.

"In 2 days"

The blonde woman's heart felt like it had just dropped from her chest all the way down to her stomach, although she may not show it she was hoping that having team 7 complete was enough to make her apprentice stay. She felt her eyes start to burn meaning she was so close to crying when Shizune alarmingly burst in beads of sweat on the sides of her face.

"Emergency we're under attack!" she shouted panic stricken; Sakura's eyes grew in surprise but nonetheless prepared herself for Tsunade's orders.

Immediately Tsunade went out of her sadden state and into a professional state of calm and collect- that is the Hokage's duty.

"Get the civilians to safety, inform everyone and have every Shinobi and medic ninja ready for battle!" she ordered not wasting a single moment, Shizune hurriedly excused herself as Sakura bowed and disappeared.

The villagers had either shut themselves up in their homes or ran out to find help; nothing more could describe that it was chaos out there. Unknown ninja's were swarming the village from all around destroying and killing anyone and anything in their path; everywhere you look someone was fighting, innocent villagers being attacked and medic ninjas quickly responding to their aid.

Sakura quickly gathered her chakra and entered the battlefield that's now everywhere outside the Hokage Tower. She was determined to get the villagers to safety since they were all scattered and basically in the way, and it is very hard to attack when someone is screaming at you for help.

She executed some hand signs and summoned 5 of her clones and ordered them to save any villagers they can, while the real her punched the ground in front of her and swiftly charged at her approaching enemies.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were at separate locations far away from the others that were fighting their own share of attackers.

Naruto was energetically fired up which worked remarkably well for him, Sasuke was fuelled with his anger and frustration that was bottled inside of him for the past few days. Either way both found this a great way to release their excitement and anger, unknown to them of the true motive of the sudden attack.

"Everything is going according to plan Sir, she is completely open" the hooded emerald eyed man nodded and ran off with his young accomplice in tow.

Sakura's POV

I'm either frustrated or just plain lazy to fight today, strange because I feel something churning in my stomach. Highly unusual it can't be something I ate, and certainly not about anything related to my talk with Tsunade...but what?

Having no time to further think about it since I am in the middle of a fight here, I pushed it back to my mind and landed a few more kicks and punches to two of the mask ninja's in front of me. But I can't say that this would be an easy and short victory, these guys have some fight in them.

Probably for the best I stay focused on the fight at hand, rather than incoherent thoughts. I executed some familiar hand signs "Twin dragon jutsu" as summoned the dragons mercilessly wrapped themselves around the two ninja's and started emitting flames around them, effectively burning them until they died.

Just as I was about to jump high and move on to the next opponent, when out of nowhere a silver headed man appeared before me, stunned by his speed I quickly jumped back ready with a defensive stance "So we finally meet Ms. Haruno Sakura-san" he bowed his short silver hair following swiftly with his movement; his face was flawless showing off his porcelain skin, he looked to be just about my age but I couldn't be bothered to care.

He was dressed in black Shinobi pants with a black vest with silver buckles and black boots, okay so he knows me but I don't know him _**not fair at all.**_ "Thank you for the formality, now who are you?" it was highly unlikely that he's just some average Shinobi with that speed.

"My name is Ren" he flashed a blinding smile at me, I remained very cautious _"Something about this guy seems way off"_ That bothersome feeling was back once again, and that was more than enough confirmation that my hunch was right. "And I am here to test you" he said changing his expression completely, his smile was wiped clear off his face and was replaced by a blood thirsty smile.

His aura changed as well and it completely matched his face now- I can't describe what feeling that overcame me but I felt that I was in some serious danger that I haven't felt in a while. "Let the games begin!" he chuckled demonically and charged at me so fast that I didn't even see it, I felt the crashing pain that shocked my body as he rammed into me and sent me flying through the trees.

Clenching my fist I gathered my chakra and sent them to my feet to stop on a large bulky tree, blood trickled from the side of my mouth from the impact of the pain. Not another second went by that I felt his chakra come at me again; I had to use a larger amount of chakra just to avoid a second hit and land on a nearby branch.

My eyes grew wide as I looked back to see the damage, not only was the large tree ripped out from its roots the trees behind it were gone and sent flying. The earth shook with the intense power that just lasted no more than 10 seconds. _"What in the world?"_

I froze as I felt his presence and hear his voice "That was nothing" he whispered, no amusement or anything but pure bloodlust that made me feel so inferior than I have in years. Slowly I lifted my head and saw him looking down on me on a branch higher than the one I was on.

"_**This is bad."**_


	46. Chapter 46

Irrational thoughts buzzed through my mind like a hurricane, I had the strangest and most disturbing feeling about this Ren guy, and that kind of feeling is something I prayed and hoped I would never be related to.

The feeling took me back to when I was a weak and pathetic genin. Always having to rely on others to do everything, to save me every single damn time. The genin that was so stupid that I just want to kill her over and over, that genin was me in the past. _**And I longed vowed to never look back on that horrid shameful memory again.**_

"Don't look at me like that, Sakura-san" the sickening way he said it made my stomach churn and threatened to burst, that accursed knowing smirk he had made it no better. Effortlessly he leaped down onto the branch I was on, cautiously I stepped back a few paces. I am not afraid to face this guy head on, but I'm not stupid to lose my head over it. Casually he leaned back on the tree allowing himself to be completely open, I sensed no tension in his chakra, and he was irritatingly relaxed just as someone who was reading a book. My temper was on the rise, but there was absolutely no way would I let it get the best of me.

"Like what?" I asked calmly, daring to play whatever game he had in mind "Like I want to kill you mercilessly, for attacking my village and myself-let's not forget being so bold to address me so informally" my steady gaze didn't falter for even a second as I graciously spat at him hatefully.

Ren shrugged, not at all threatened "All clearly understandable reasons, _Sakura-san" _his highly collected face showed nothing even though he clearly just mocked me, again.

I held back the scowl that was on the verge of forming on my face, what does he want from me?! If he wanted to simply kill me, we would still be fighting to the death right now. Seeing as we aren't, he wants something else and I am nowhere close to figuring it out at the moment.

"Just get to the point already! _**What do you want from me**_?" I growled out angrily, the sudden burst of hostility seemed to shock him out of his composure. I myself am quite disappointed that I just displayed my frustrations out into the open, something I would expect a shinobi with less self control or at least Naruto would do. The very fact that _I_ did it is beginning to worry me.

To lose self-control is a step closer to losing in battle.

Ren's lips formed into a full fledge smirk his eyes full of wicked amusement; he took a step forward inclining his head to one side. "Guess I might as well get this over with" his voice sounded depressed, almost like a child who was being called away from their playtime. Like a prey that was about to get right down to business.

With his incredible speed he dashed off disappearing in under a mille second, I cringed at the thought of him getting the better of me. Solely focusing my chakra I applied all my training to detect his presence, he did a damn good job of concealing it, definitely one of the best I've encountered. A impulse shiver reacted from my right side as a sudden gush of air passed right by me, he's playing with me!

My eyes narrowed, my brows joined together in anger, my entire faced scrounged up furiously. I knew he wanted me to respond to him with my anger, and any decent shinobi knows –anger should never be used against an opponent who has a hold on you, and Ren had me. But I would get out or break out, no matter it takes. _No matter what the cost!_

Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out until I felt completely at ease with myself, not forgetting the possible threat that would come to me by doing a brief meditation right in the middle of a battle. It was much needed, I felt and welcomed with open arms the sudden power that was ravishing my body. I haven't fully developed the extent of this power, the power of my kekkai genkai , but it seems the time has come to find out how far I can go.

My eyes trembled with excitement inside their sockets, just begging me to let them wreak havoc. I complied snapping my eyes open _**"Let the games begin"**_ I barely recognized my own voice, it was so dark, so dangerous murderous.

_**AND I in all honesty I LIKE IT.**_

Ren appeared before me sweeping his hair back, the dead look on his face still remained "So that's it, the famous but close to extinction Haruno bloodline" He knew, the bloodline and he was counting on it. He'll regret the extinction comment soon enough.

The corners of my lip tugged upward "You know too much, for someone who doesn't just get straight to the point" shaking my head fondly "Trying to be a tease or just trying to get at something?" I inquired placing both my hands at my hips cocking my head to one side.

"You want to find out? Then force the answers out of me!" he laughed sadistically, bloodshot eyes and all. His entire form vibrating from laughter, he's practically a ticking chakra bomb, and so was I.

"_**Then so be it"**_

...

Naruto was in the middle of finishing his fight with three of the attacker ninjas, when he felt a strange feeling course through him. He stopped right in the middle of delivering an upper jab, which led to one of his opponent's advantage. The masked shinobi quickly pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed Naruto directly in his stomach; staggering back Naruto jumped back a small trail of blood flowing from his wound. Two of the shinobi charged at the blonde haired ninja with great speed, Naruto hastily pulled out the knife in his stomach and executed a perfect mass shadow clone jutsu.

Kneeling down breathing hard to catch his breath, Naruto took out a soldier pill from his holster and swallowed it whole. His clones were doing an adequate job of holding back his opponents but he needed to fight to win, and his mind wandered to that strange feeling that distracted him in the first place.

"_What in the heck was that?"_ he asked himself, it felt so cold that made him feel like he was sucked into a freezer, even if it was only a second. Naruto shivered, shaking his head vigorously almost enough to make him dizzy. "What the hell! I need to focus" he screamed and pumped up his chakra.

Sasuke also felt the strange freezing sensation that made him come to a halt, he had just polished off the last of his opponents and was jumping through the roofs of the building when he felt it. The Uchiha had a shiver run down his spine, which wasn't at all common.

"What was that?" he also asked, the young Uchiha throughout his life knew quite well the intuition was key to being a ninja. And this unwelcomed feeling, brought him wondering if something terrible was about to happen.

Suddenly a thought came to him, he deemed it ridiculous and ludicrous at first but against his better judgement he found himself sprinting through the village in search for an answer to his thought.

Kakashi was on the front line of defence along with the rest of the other jounin, he too felt compelled to stop fighting as a freezing sensation surged right through him. "Kakashi why did you stop?" Gai asked, kicking his right foot high behind his back, sending an enemy flying back.

The silver haired shinobi stared straight, impassive as ever. But in his mind and deep into his eyes showed a hint of worry, he could only hope that whatever was going to happen that they could handle.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" a startled medic asked, as the blonde haired hokage stopped in the middle of healing a severely injured citizen. Tsunade suddenly felt stiff as a board, she knew what that feeling was, and it brought haunting memories back to her mind.

"_Please not again!" _ she pleaded inside her mind, she prayed that she was wrong. The Hokage was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt a warm sticky liquid splatter on her arm, her patient was coughing up blood and his eyes were tearing up.

She was the Hokage, she reminded herself over and over and continued her task wishing with all her heart that that accursed feeling was wrong.


	47. Chapter 47

"_**Then so be it"**_

The intense raw power was in all honesty _mind blowing_. Never before had I felt such an urge to let out such power that I myself wasn't confident I could control. _But desperate times calls for desperate measures._

Not even a second passed as Ren and I charged at each other, our colossal chakras clashing violently with one another before we did. It astounded me that Ren's movements were so incredibly fast and limber that I bet if I didn't have my bloodline, I would be as good as dead right now my soul on its way to somewhere I don't even want to think about.

Ren's chakra spiked tremendously as I tried to manipulate him with my bloodline, as soon as I tried to focus my power to his mind his chakra went higher to a slightly more unstable level.

It was so powerful that I had to jump back and execute a chakra shield as soon as Ren's chakra burst collided with me. The impact between the two was so strong that the collision immediately dispersed the two and Ren took the chance to charge at me with taijutsu.

I pumped up chakra as quickly as I could to my entire body, heavily reinforcing it as I dodged and blocked Ren's agile attacks. His target points were accurate but his chakra was powerful enough to pierce my entire bone and crush it into smithereens in a matter of minutes.

One miscalculated move and I'm done. _And the same goes for him too._

I plan to retaliate with a new move I've recently perfected that calls for perfectly timed and executed roundhouse kicks and jabs infused with just the right amount of chakra to weaken and deplete the opponent's entire nervous system just enough so I could deliver the deadly blow to the head.

It wouldn't be enough to take him down, but it'll be enough to weaken him at the least.

_I need an opening!_

And he wasn't giving me one, like I expected. That means I need to take a risk.

A costly one at that.

_Let's do it._

I focused my chakra to my palms and pushed forward with lighting fast strikes and punches. Ren managed to block all of them, but at one split second I re-directed most of my chakra on my left foot and executed an axe kick hitting Ren directly dead center. But not before he got a serious chakra infused punch to my right shoulder. I hissed in pain at the damage he's done to my now more than dislocated shoulder.

My eyes returning back to their original color green to conserve my energy, I barely even used it!

Ren went back a few paces from the kick, his jaw in a horrible protruding position and the veins on his neck angrily were stretched upward. I bit my inner lip and quickly plucked out an experiment chakra regaining pill from my inner pouch, I can't take the chance to waste any precious chakra on healing an injury.

Almost immediately as I ingested the pill I felt a surge of energy pump into my system and wasting no time I began to heal my shoulder as much as I could. I winced at the pain of the bone being unnaturally twisted and turned.

"How amusing" Ren chuckled, his face still facing upward from the kick and there was a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth. He lifted both arms towards his head and without a moment of hesitation he violently and bluntly shot down his face to his neck, the sound of bones cracking and breaking resonated along with his never ending cackle of amusement.

_How is this? He shouldn't be able to speak! Let alone laugh and re-locate his protruded facial muscles._

I watched in amazement and horror as he continued to twist and turn his head in all sorts of directions like he was molding a piece of clay with ease. The sound of the millions of bones and muscle breaking and tearing added to the shear repulse and disgust I was feeling from just looking at him.

In that moment, I took the initiative to attack as soon as I popped my shoulder back in order. Not perfect, but I'll have to do.

I concentrated my chakra into my palms and executed some hand signs "Burning Palm Jutsu!" Ren lunged straight at me with his eyes in a horrible state of bloodshot, his hands glowing a blinding white light, I moved as quickly as possible to match his speed as I focused hard on targeting his vital points with my hands.

Even one major vital point could do so much damage once I destroy it. His entire system could shut down, easier said than done. "Is this you at your top speed?" Ren asked questioningly in an upright mocking tone. His expression completely void of any emotion.

"Not quite"

We were engaged in a heated taijutsu battle around a lush field of grass, I activated my bloodline and focused on compressing the life force of the field around us into small amounts of chakra. Fortunately for me my bloodline allows me to manipulate small amounts of chakra from the living things around me. _But seeing as though I don't have much control on using it to its full extent I can only do small things._

_And at such a crucial time too!_

I barely dodged a critical hit to my stomach by back flipping in a split second, when I landed Ren had just finished executing some hand signs. A flock of black and red birds appeared in the air and flew right at me squawking so ear splittingly loud that I had to cover my ears.

Ren watched silently as his birds swarmed and attacked the pinkette with vigor intending to peck into her skin and maul her till she was nothing but a mangled corpse.

As soon as they all started pecking at the pinkette a poof of smoke appeared around her and a thick block of wood fell to the ground where Sakura was standing.

Ren wasn't surprised that she used the substitution jutsu to escape, he was certain that she had suffered a few hits from his birds either way.

"Not even good enough Sakura" He said disapprovingly as he focused on finding the chakra signature of his opponent.

As he did, a tremendous quake shook the ground at a seismic level, before he even had time to leap off the ground under him literally opened up and a pair of whips made of burning hot fire latched on to his ankles and slowly started to drag him underground.

Ren howled at the scorching and seering pain, as soon as his skin made contact with the whips of fire, his flesh started burning like a piece of meat on a grill. He forced chakra into his legs to shield and defend against the whips as his arms tried to pull him out from the deepening pit, but it wasn't enough as the ground around him started closing in on him.

He didn't have the strength in his arms to pull him out as the force of the whip pulling him down was far greater, his chakra was occupied to protect his legs from the fire whips that were to close to burning their way to his bones through his skin.

Time seemed to quicken until all of a sudden the rumbling of the earth seized as Ren disappeared from the surface as he was finally dragged deep into the underground. The earth shut the pit closed where he met his gruesome demise.

A eerie silence enveloped the wrecked terrain until Sakura punched her way up from the ground sucking in a greedy amount of air and then slowly crawling out, her clothes were torn and had multiple blood stains on it, the pinkette was covered in dozens of cuts from the pecks of the birds, bruises from when her body collided with the solid earth underground.

_One wrong move would have crushed me underground before Ren even got dragged down to it!_

I limped down lying on the rumble that was the after shock of my attack, even when I was getting bombarded by those demon like birds I had to struggle immensely to maintain my control on the field chakra. And the moment I finished concentrating the field's chakra to disrupt the ground's momentum was the entire focal point of my attack.

As quick as I could I executed the substitution jutsu and dived underground with the utmost precision. My body was completely submerged in the earth that I had trouble breathing; I shook violently as I held my hands together forming and maintaining the hands signs that sent Ren down to his death.

My entire body is aching and burning with pain; the side effect of the chakra pill I had taken took its toll joining in making my physical pain worst that it already was.

_I can't move anymore. _I huffed panting and desperately sucking in air like a fish out of water.

I didn't know how many minutes went by that I was still lying down in the rumble completely in pain, how I kept willing myself to suck it up and stand up.

But I couldn't, and that was when a felt a gigantic chakra signature just erupt from the ground where Ren was.

_HE'S ALIVE!_

My eyes were wide in complete shock and disbelief. Getting myself together as I possibly could. I slowly pushed myself off the ground by lifting up from one side, a sudden shard pain hit me straight in the chest and I fell down on my knees moaning at the pain, unintentionally the grand total impact of the pain I felt had me shedding tears. I haven't even seen my tears in years.

**I absolutely hate it! Its like a blast from the past came back to me, it revolted me to no end.**

I couldn't take keeping it in any longer. My salty tears fell down to the ground I shut my eyes hard, opened my mouth and let out a loud shout, my frustrations finally coming out. I didn't want to keep them in anymore. I screamed so hard that I felt my vocal cords ache at the sheer volume and power I was letting out.

The chakra signature was heading straight to the surface; I pulled up my right knee to my chest and reached into my vest, pulling out another chakra pill. Hastily popping it into my mouth, I didn't have a choice the pain would probably be five times worst, but I couldn't lose this fight at any price.

_Ren knows something about my clan; he might be the key to answering all my questions._

For years I wanted answers, any method I didn't care which, I would use them all to find what I wanted.

_**There is far too much at stake to lose! **_

_**I CAN'T LOSE!**_


End file.
